


Code Frontier

by KaotikAngel, WhiteWolfOfIrkhirion



Category: Code Lyoko, Digimon Frontier
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Rewrite, Tags May Change, Todo a lo loco, Traido de fanfiction
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-16 23:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 53,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14820968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaotikAngel/pseuds/KaotikAngel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteWolfOfIrkhirion/pseuds/WhiteWolfOfIrkhirion
Summary: [Colab con WhiteWolfOfIrkhirion]  Un nuevo mal acecha el Digimundo y esta vez no será suficiente con los diez guerreros legendarios.(Crossover Digimon Frontier & Code Lyoko)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Buenas a todos! Es la primera vez que subo algo por aquí, así que no sé cómo saldrá.
> 
> Os traigo un crossover que se nos ocurrió hace varios años a una amiga mía (WhiteWolfOfIrkhirion) y a mí y que estuvimos subiendo en Fanfiction. Después de algunos problemillas personales por parte de ambas, la historia quedó un poco estancada en eso de ir escribiéndola haciendo que quedase un poco en el olvido hasta el año pasado, que decidimos volver a sacarla a la luz, reiniciándola para así adaptarla al nuevo estilo de escritura y reparando algunas cosillas que quedaron un poco colgando por ahí.
> 
> Esperamos que os guste y que la sigáis.

# La llamada

 

Era el último día de viaje. Después de las visitas obligatorias, los profesores decidieron dejarles libres, acordando una hora y un lugar de encuentro que más de uno oyó de refilón. Un grupo reducido se quedó parado en el sitio, barajando las opciones disponibles.

—Qué lástima que ya hemos de volver —suspiró una pelirrosa —. Esto me está gustando mucho… ¡Y contar con una guía de lujo, ni te digo!

—Bueno, tampoco lo digas así, Aelita —sonrió la morena junto a ella.

—Yo lo que sigo sin creerme que tú estés aquí —señaló uno de los rubios.

—Cierto —asintió el otro rubio ajustándose las gafas —. Que dos cursos hagan el viaje escolar al mismo sitio, en la misma fecha…

—Da igual —intervino el castaño —. La cuestión es que hemos pasado cinco días juntos, en un país extranjero. Que nos lo tenemos merecido.

—Muy de acuerdo con Ulrich —asintió el primer rubio, cruzando los brazos tras la nuca y echando a andar —. A demás, venir a Japón sin Yumi no habría molado. Ella sabe mucho más que Jim.

—Odd tiene razón —asintió la pelirrosa —. Dios bendiga el día que a algún profesor se le ocurrió juntar las dos clases en una excursión así de loca.

—¡Amén! —exclamaron los otros cuatro entre risas.

—Bien, ¿a dónde vamos? —preguntó Odd frotándose las manos.

—¿Nos queda algún sitio por visitar, Yumi? —preguntó el informático del grupo.

—La verdad, Jeremy, hay un sitio que me gustaría…

 

El sonido de cinco móviles al mismo tiempo les hizo bajar la vista cada uno al lugar donde lo tenía guardado. Extrañados, extrajeron los aparatos y leyeron el curioso mensaje que les había llegado.

— _Por favor, acudid a la estación de Shibuya en diez minutos_.

—¿Diez minutos nada más? ¿Se creen que tenemos súper velocidad o algo? —se escandalizó Odd.

—Tranquilo, Odd. No está lejos de aquí —dijo Yumi señalando en una dirección —. Es al final de esa calle.

—¿Y vamos a ir? —preguntó Ulrich —. ¿Creéis que es seguro hacer caso al mensaje?

—Ni idea —contestó Jeremy —. Pero no es casualidad que nos haya llegado a los cinco a la vez.

—¿Creéis que se puede tratar de…? —empezó a preguntar Aelita.

—Esto… Disculpad —sonó una voz tras ellos. Una chica alta, de largo cabello negro y gafas esperaba tras Yumi.

—Emily, ¿ocurre algo? —preguntó la japonesa.

—Yumi, ¿sabes dónde está la estación de Shibuya? —preguntó Emily —. Sissi, William y yo queremos… visitarla.

—Casualmente vamos en esa dirección —sonrió Aelita.

—¡Aelita! ¿Por qué se lo has dicho? —susurró Odd —. ¿Y si…?

—No pasa nada por acompañarles. Cuando lleguemos, ellos se irán para un lado y nosotros a lo nuestro —respondió.

—Bueno, ¿nos vas a guiar o no? —preguntó Sissi, acercándose con los brazos cruzados. William también se acercó a ellos.

—Sí, claro… Venid —indicó Yumi.

 

En apenas cinco minutos, durante los cuales Aelita le pidió a Yumi que le hablase más del lugar por donde pasaban, el grupo llegó a la estación de Shibuya. La japonesa estaba a punto de dar media vuelta para anunciar el sitio en el que se encontraban cuando los móviles empezaron a sonar nuevamente. Sin siquiera dudarlo, todos extrajeron los teléfonos y leyeron el mensaje de las pantallas.

— _Coged el ascensor que hay a la derecha y tomad el tren que está esperando en la estación subterránea. Daos prisa._

—¿Eh? ¿A vosotros también os ha llegado ese mensaje? —preguntó Jeremy al oír a Sissi leer, en un susurro algo alto, lo mismo que él tenía en su móvil. Emily y William no tardaron en voltear los móviles para enseñar el mensaje también en sus pantallas.

—¿Qué clase de broma es esta? —gritó molesta la hija del director de Kadic.

—No tengo ni idea, pero a mí me parece algo divertido —sonrió Odd, buscando alrededor el ascensor indicado.

—No podemos entretenernos demasiado jugueteando por estaciones de tren. En poco más de dos horas debemos regresar al punto de reunión —recordó Emily.

—Bueno, sea como sea, no podeos quedarnos aquí plantados medio siglo sin hacer nada —dijo Ulrich —. Yumi, ¿por dónde se entra?

—Por ahí. Y los ascensores de la derecha se ven enseguida —respondió.

—Pues vamos ya. Cuanto antes acabemos, antes regresaremos —dijo Odd.

—Esperemos no estar metiéndonos en ningún problema —suspiró Jeremy antes de susurrar, lo suficientemente bajo para que sólo los cuatro con los que había pasado el tiempo le escuchasen —, otra vez.

 

 

No muy lejos de allí, aprovechando el día libre por haber superado los exámenes, un grupo de amigos abandonaba el santuario Meiji. Charlaban tranquilamente de las expectativas de sus notas, de la fiesta que montarían por aprobar e incluso de qué sería lo primero que harían cuando tirasen los libros al saco del olvido cuando, de pronto, recibieron un mensaje en sus móviles al mismo tiempo.

— _Guerreros legendarios, por favor, coged el Trailmon de la estación subterránea de Shibuya y acudid al Digimundo. Os necesitamos_ —habló desde el mensaje una voz que todos reconocieron.

—¡Un mensaje de Ophanimon! —dijo el de googles.

—¿Quiere esto decir que el mundo digital está otra vez en peligro? —preguntó la única chica del grupo.

—No creo que nos llamen para otra cosa con tanta urgencia —respondió el más pequeño con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡Ya era hora de que ocurriese algo interesante! —exclamó el de googles, echando a andar con decisión.

—Parece que Takuya necesitaba algo de emoción o, al menos, una excusa para volver a liderar el grupo —rió un chico de cabello oscuro corto mirando a su lado a un chico idéntico a él.

—Pues nada, esperemos que nos ponga en marcha —sonrió el gemelo de cabello largo.

—Vaya… Esta vez también me quedaré sin liderar —suspiró el mayor del grupo, provocando las risas en los demás.

—Si tienes alguna idea, la seguiremos, JP, pero… Procura que no sea demasiado difícil de entender para nosotros —lo animó Takuya, dándole unas palmadas en la espalda.

—Bueno, ¿vamos a Shibuya? —preguntaron los gemelos.

—¡Vamos, chicos, en marcha! ¡No hagamos esperar a la dama Ophanimon!

 

Con las risas por las poses de Takuya, todos salieron corriendo en dirección a la estación por la que, nuevamente, accederían al mundo digital. Las ganas de regresar al mundo en el que se conocieron entre ellos, donde hicieron amigos inolvidables, donde vivieron una gran aventura que les hizo cambiar, fueron suficiente para animarles a seguir sin perder el ritmo en busca del gran digimon que les esperaba.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos! ¡Kaotik a los mandos!  
> Aquí os traemos el capítulo 2 de esta loca historia con la que queremos entreteneros un rato esta semana también.

# Dos grupos unidos

 

Sin separarse, el grupo siguió a Yumi hasta los ascensores de la derecha de la estación de Shibuya. Las dudas sobre quién estaría detrás de aquellos mensajes que los había llevado hasta allí seguían rondando sus mentes.

—Aquí es —dijo la japonesa —. ¿Ya es seguro hacer caso al mensaje?

—Yo no me fío mucho —dijo Jeremy —. Podría ser… “eso” —añadió mirando de reojo a Emily y Sissi.

—Jeremy, lo desconectamos —dijo rápidamente Aelita —. No hay por qué preocuparse.

—Existían más superordenadores —recordó volteando el rostro para evitar que las dos ajenas a la historia a la que hacía referencia le leyesen los labios.

—Todos eliminados —añadió Aelita —. No hay duda alguna sobre ello.

—Es verdad, Einstein —dijo Odd —. Yo digo que vayamos.

—Estoy con Odd —dijo William.

—Yo siento curiosidad por saber quién nos ha llamado y por qué —dijo Emily.

—Cierto. Si es una broma, voy a decirles cuatro cositas —secundó Sissi.

—¿Adelante pues? —preguntó Ulrich extendiendo una mano hacia el centro del círculo en el que se encontraban. Los demás no tardaron en unírsele, aunque Jeremy dudó un poco.

—Adelante —cedió ante la decisión en los rostros de los demás.

 

Sin dudarlo, Yumi llamó al ascensor para bajar y, en cuanto sus puertas se abrieron, entraron los ocho junto. La cabina empezó a bajar a un ritmo tranquilo, haciendo que los corazones de todos ellos fuesen acelerándose lentamente, ansiosos por que las puertas se abriesen para descubrir qué les esperaba. Pero el ascensor llegó al final del viaje y no se detuvo; siguió bajando, perdiéndose la luz de los botones en la pared sin numerar, acelerando su ritmo cada vez más, como si los cables que tiraban del cubículo se hubiesen roto y los dejase caer a una fosa profunda.

—¿Qué está pasando? —gritó Sissi, pegándose contra la pared con la mirada hacia el techo.

—No lo sé. ¡Pero esto no para! —gritó Emily.

 

Cuando todos pensaron que jamás se detendría, el ascensor se detuvo bruscamente, lanzándolos a todos al suelo. las puertas se abrieron como si nada, revelando una estación con techos muy altos. Varias vías ocupaban el espacio circular, pero sólo una contaba con un vehículo estacionado en ella. El grupo tardó varios segundos en abrir los ojos y mirar alrededor.

—¿Estamos vivos? —preguntó Odd, tocándose el cuerpo para asegurarse.

—¡Es algo imposible que hayamos sobrevivido a esto! —chilló Sissi.

—Pues la cabina está perfecta —dijo William, dándole unos golpecitos a la pared del ascensor.

—Como sea, estamos vivos, en la estación indicada —señaló Jeremy.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó Aelita —. El mensaje decía que subiésemos al tren.

—Pues vamos. ¡Aún se nos escapará! —gritó Odd, echando a correr.

—¡Espera, hombre! —llamó Ulrich.

—Tan impaciente como siempre —rió Yumi.

—Ahora que lo pienso… ¿Qué pasará con la excursión? —preguntó Emily.

—¿Qué más da eso ahora? ¡Esto es más emocionante y divertido! —exclamó Odd.

—Sal de tus videojuegos —negó Ulrich.

 

Con calma, y algunas dudas, el grupo subió al tren y se acomodó. Una vez sentados, el vehículo se puso en movimiento, llevando a todos a permanecer en silencio, con la vista puesta en las dos puertas del vagón. Prácticamente todos esperaban la aparición de un revisor, alguien que pidiese un pase o algo por el estilo. Pero lo único que les llegó fue una repentina sacudida que los hizo caer del asiento.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó Ulrich, intentando levantarse.

 

Las sacudidas siguieron por varios segundos más. Desde donde estaba, el castaño observó a sus compañeros, comprobando que todos estuviesen bien. Una extraña visión superpuesta a los demás, como un holograma con forma definida, le hizo parpadear varias veces. Supo que no había sido el único en ver aquello cuando tanto Yumi como Aelita le miraron con clara sorpresa en el rostro.

 

El tren se estabilizó, permitiéndoles a todos levantarse y calmar los nervios de aquel tramo del viaje. Ulrich estaba a punto de preguntarles a las otras dos chicas sobre lo que había visto cuando un fuerte silbido les obligó a taparse los oídos. La velocidad fue descendiendo hasta que el tren llegó a una estación, abriendo las puertas para que los ocho bajasen a tierra firme. Unas extrañas criaturas correteaban por allí, llamando la atención poderosamente y haciendo olvidar al chico la pregunta que quería hacerles a sus compañeros.

—Esto es… ¿Una broma? —preguntó Emily, algo extrañada.

—Sea lo que sea, no me está gustando —murmuró Jeremy. El móvil de Yumi sonó a su lado, indicando un nuevo mensaje.

— _Buscad a Bokomon y Neemon. Ellos os explicarán la situación._

—Bokomon y Neemon —murmuró William —. ¿Sería sensato preguntarles a esas cosas?

—No nos queda otra —dijo Sissi, andando hacia la más cercana —. ¡Eh, perdona! —una especie de pájaro rosa y azul muy grande se volteó hacia ella —. Oye, ¿nos dices…?

—¡AAAAAAAAAH! —gritó con estrellas en los ojos —. ¡NIÑOS HUMANOS!

 

Casi sin que ninguno pudiese evitarlo, una marabunta de extrañas criaturas les rodearon. Sin orden alguno, empezaron a preguntarles cosas sin sentido (para los chicos, claro), no dando tiempo a recibir respuesta antes de lanzar la siguiente pregunta.

—¡Ejem! —el corrillo calló y se volteó ante el sonido de una nueva voz —. ¿Se puede saber qué pasa aquí?

 

Ante la mirada de los ocho jóvenes, el grupo de extrañas criaturas se separó lo justo para crear un pasillito para otra criatura con forma de cerdito blanco vestido con una faja rosa. Tras él, un conejo amarillo de pantalones rojos le seguía con un aire algo despistado.

—¡Oh! Niños humanos… ¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó el cerdito reparando en ellos.

—Bueno… Nos han llegado unos mensajes a los móviles que nos han traído hasta aquí… Ahora nos dicen que busquemos a Bokomon y Neemon —dijo Yumi, alzando su teléfono como intentando dar pruebas de su explicación.

—¿Seguro? —preguntó el de detrás.

— _Ayúdales. Los guerreros no tardarán en llegar_ —la extraña voz que habían estado oyendo salió de pronto del móvil de Aelita.

—¡Esa voz es la de la dama Ophanimon! —exclamó el cerdito —. Bueno, siendo así… No hay de qué preocuparse, chicos. Yo soy Bokomon y este de aquí es Neemon.

—¡Bien! ¡Un paso bien dado! —exclamó Sissi.

—Oye, Bokomon —se adelantó Aelita —. ¿Quién es la que nos ha llamado?

—La dama Ophanimon, uno de los tres grandes ángeles digimon —respondió.

—¿Digimon? ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó William perplejo.

—Los digimons somos criaturas hechas de datos digitales que vivimos en el Digimundo. Podéis decir que somos criaturas digitales —dijo Bokomon.

—Ah, como un videojuego —señaló Odd.

—¡Pues claro que no! —regañó el cerdito —. Somos seres vivos, no un videojuego.

—Interesante… —susurró Jeremy sacando su portátil —. ¿Puedes explicárnoslo mejor?

—¡Por supuesto que sí! Pero tendremos que ir a casa. Al fin y al cabo, debemos esperar a los demás —dijo Bokomon —. Vamos, Neemon —llamó. No tardó en voltear la vista al lado para descubrir al otro digimon dormido de pie. Sin aviso, le cogió de la goma del pantalón y lo soltó en un latigazo que despertó al conejo —. ¡Mentecatomon!

—¡Ay, ay, ay! Eres un bruto, Bokomon —lloriqueó Neemon.

—¡Y tú un idiotamon! —chilló —. Perdonadle. Siempre es así —se excusó ante los niños, todos observando con gotas en la cabeza —. Seguidme.

 

Ambos digimons echaron a andar, dejando atrás la estación y todas las criaturas que ya se reunían y cuchicheaban entre ellas. Varios minutos más tarde, el grupo entero llegó a una zona arbolada. Bokomon se detuvo ante un gran árbol con una puerta esculpida; la abrió e indicó al grupo que pasara al interior. Absolutamente todos se sorprendieron por la confortable casa que se encontraron allí.

—Aún no me habéis dicho quiénes sois —dijo Bokomon, cargando una bandeja con algo para que los chicos comiesen.

—Yo me llamo Jeremy. Ellos son mis amigos Aelita, Odd, Ulrich, Yumi, William, Sissi y Emily —presentó el de gafas —. Estábamos de excursión en Japón cuando nos han llegado los mensajes.

—¿No vivís allí?

—No. Somos franceses —respondió Aelita.

—Oh… Pues no son como los guerreros —murmuró. Antes de que cualquiera de ellos pudiese preguntar por la identidad de aquellos guerreros o cualquier otra cosa, Bokomon dio una sonora palmada —. Bueno, da igual. La dama Ophanimon quiere que os ayude, así que os contaré un poco la historia de este mundo para que entendáis lo que ella os quiera pedir.

 

Acomodándose en una silla, Bokomon empezó a narrarles lo sucedido desde que empezó la guerra entre digimons de tipo humano y de tipo animal. Esta a punto de iniciar el momento en que Kerpymon se corrompió cuando una voz llamando a gritos en el exterior le hizo guardar silencio.

—¡Bokomon! ¡Neemon! ¿Dónde estáis?

 

Los ojos del digimon blanco se iluminaron como cargados de miles de estrellas. Olvidándose por completo de los ocho chicos reunidos en la casa, salió corriendo como una exhalación, gritando con gran emoción palabras atropelladamente. Extrañados, el grupo entero le siguió al exterior justo para verle saltar a los brazos de un chico aparentemente de la edad de la mayoría allí reunida. Tras él, otros cinco se acercaban corriendo y riendo. Bokomon iba de uno a otro llorando de alegría mientras Neemon, más lentamente, también se acercaba a saludar.

—No es posible… —susurró de pronto Yumi. Los otros siete volvieron sus miradas a ella cuando empezó a avanzar lentamente —. ¿Kouji? ¿Koichi? —llamó. Dos cabezas se alzaron del otro grupo.

—¿Yumi? —preguntó perplejo el chico con pañoleta.

—¿En serio es Yumi? —preguntó su viva imagen, apartándose lentamente de Neemon.

—¡Chicos! —sin esperar, Yumi echó a correr hacia ellos, atrapándolos en un abrazo que no dudaron en responderle.

—Me parece que nos hemos perdido algo aquí —dijo la chica rubia —. ¿Os conocéis?

—¡Por supuesto! —exclamó Koichi —. ¡Es nuestra prima!

—¿Que sois primos? —preguntó Sissi boquiabierta.

 

Tras varios minutos hablando animadamente entre ellos, Yumi, Kouji y Koichi se vieron en la obligación de explicar las dudas de sus compañeros, así como presentar a los demás. Bokomon, entre ellos, suspiraba emocionado ante el acontecimiento que estaba sucediendo allí mismo, frente a su casa. El sonido de los móviles obligó a todos a dejar de lado las charlas para atender al nuevo mensaje de la dama Ophanimon.

— _Chicos, dirigíos a la estación del bosque con Worm. Seraphimon, Kerpymon y yo os estaremos esperando._

—De acuerdo —asintió Takuya con el semblante serio —. Vámonos.

—Eh, eh, espera —llamó Odd, cruzándose en su camino —. ¿Y quién te ha dado a ti el mando?

—¡LA EXPERIENCIA Y LA DAMA OPHANIMON! —ante eso, Odd no pudo responder.

 

Boqueando como pez fuera del agua, vio pasar al grupo ante él. Sissi empezó a reírse de su cara, haciendo comentarios que llevaron a las risas de todos los demás.

—Vaya sorpresa para Kouji y Koichi encontrarse con su prima aquí, ¿no? —comentó Tommy.

—Hombre, siendo Yumi japonesa, habría visto normal que se encontrase con alguien en el viaje porque su familia vive aquí… Bueno, en Japón —dijo William —. Pero más que sorpresa, yo diría que vaya cosas encontrarte a la familia en otro mundo… Porque creo haber entendido que esto es otro mundo, ¿no? —preguntó.

—Efectivamente, sí señor —asintió Bokomon.

 

 

Un Trailmon rojizo se detuvo en la estación, abriendo las puertas para dejar pasar a sus pasajeros. Los cuatro no dudaron ni un segundo en dar un salto para salir de él, respirando el aire del Digimundo con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

—¡Hacía tiempo que no lo veíamos! —exclamó un chico de cabellos castaño claro.

—La verdad, está mucho mejor que cuando nos fuimos —reconoció un chico con gafas —. Me pregunto por qué nos han llamado… No pudimos hacer nada la otra vez.

—Cierto —dijo otro chico de cabello castaño, más bajo que el primero —. Tanto decir nosotros que ellos no tenían poder para hacer nada contra enemigos y, al final, éramos unos estorbos para ellos…

—Pues yo desearía volver a ver a Angemon —suspiró la única chica del grupo.

 

 

El grupo apretó el paso al grito de Takuya. Al ir en cabeza, fue el primero en doblar la esquina y ver los cuatro que acababan de llegar, aún ignorantes de su presencia allí.

—Pero si… ¿Katsuharu? —llamó Tommy, sorprendido como los otros que les conocían.

—¡Eh! ¡Es Tommy! —señaló Katsuharu, corriendo hacia él. Sus tres acompañantes le siguieron sin dudarlo.

—¿Qué hacéis aquí? —preguntó JP.

—No lo sabemos —respondió la chica alzando su móvil —. La dama Ophanimon nos ha enviado mensajes.

—¿A vosotros también? Qué raro… —comentó Koichi —. Aunque… quizás os ha llamado para ocupar los otros cuatro puestos —dijo, llamando la atención de todos.

—¿Otros cuatro puestos? ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó el de gafas.

—Los cuatro guerreros que faltan —explicó el gemelo de cabello corto —. Si no es así, no lo entiendo.

—¿Les conocéis? —interrumpió Yumi.

—Ah, perdonad —sonrió Tommy —. Ellos son Katsuharu, Teppei, Teruo y Chiaki —presentó.

—¿A todos vosotros también os ha llamado la dama Ophanimon? —se interesó Chiaki.

—Sí —asintió Takuya —. Aunque a nosotros nos ha llamado usando las palabras “guerreros legendarios”.

—Eso da igual ahora —intervino JP, pasando entre todos hacia las vías —. La dama Ophanimon nos lo explicará cuando lleguemos. Y no deberíamos hacerles esperar. ¡Disculpa! Esto…

—Soy Franken. ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó el Trailmon.

—¿Sabes dónde está Worm? Nos ha de llevar a la estación del bosque.

—Ha ido a dar la vuelta —explicó empezando a ponerse en marcha —. Las vías no estaban cambiadas y ha tenido que moverse para que no le arrollase. ¡Enseguida regresará!

 

Todos se quedaron observando cómo Franken abandonaba la estación, dejándolos allí tirados sin más. Para diez, aquello era lo más normal del mundo; para los otros ocho, aquello era algo demasiado surrealista y les creaba ciertas dudas.

—Pues nada, a esperar —suspiró Takuya —. ¿Alguien cuenta una historia con la que pasar el tiempo? Si tenemos que esperar a Worm…

—Yo les he estado explicando la historia del Digimundo a estos niños —dijo Bokomon señalando al grupo que había acogido —. Pero no sé nada de ellos…

—Ah, no hay nada interesante en nosotros —sonrió forzadamente Odd.

—¡Venga ya! Todos estamos en el mismo bando —sonrió Teppei.

—En nuestro caso, sabemos por lo que ellos han pasado —dijo Teruo señalando a Takuya —. Y nosotros hemos vivido bastante aquí como para saber también cosas. Pero vosotros sois desconocidos.

—Y si la dama Ophanimon os ha llamado, algún motivo ha de tener. Algo tenéis que os hace interesantes —añadió Koichi.

—Bueno… quizás sea aquello —aventuró Aelita, mirando a Jeremy con temor de hablar de más.

—¿Aquello? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó Sissi.

—¿Es que no habéis estado juntos vosotros tampoco? —se extrañó Kouji.

—En realidad… Sissi y Emily no saben nada —confesó Yumi, dudando al hablar. Era como si temiese decir algo demasiado importante.

—Tranquilos, podéis contarlo. Sabemos guardar un secreto —guiñó Zoe.

—¿Qué hacemos? —preguntó Ulrich, acercándose a los otros —. ¿Lo decimos?

—Como han dicho, estamos todos en esto —susurro Jeremy —. Y si esta historia es vital para entender qué hacemos aquí…

 

Los seis guerreros Lyoko se agruparon un par de minutos más, dejando a Sissi y Emily a la espera junto a los otros diez chicos. Cuando al fin se decidieron, Jeremy les reveló el mayor secreto que habían estado guardando durante tanto tiempo. Sissi se sentía satisfecha por, al fin, conocer lo que aquel grupo tramaba siempre; tanto ella como Emily empezaron a entender mejor el comportamiento de los seis durante todo aquél tiempo, los motivos de sus extrañas actuaciones. Para los seis guerreros legendarios y los otros cuatro jóvenes, las palabras XANA, Lyoko, torres, sectores y virtualización sonaban extrañas, pero al mismo tiempo emocionantes.

—Así que ése era vuestro gran secreto —sonrió Sissi al final de la historia —. De ahí que siempre que intentaba haceros algo, vosotros os adelantabais y lo esquivabais, como si conocieseis el futuro… ¡Ya lo habíais vivido todo una vez! Vuestra vuelta al pasado os libraba de cualquier plan que yo tramase.

—Lo sentimos, Sissi, pero seguro que preferirías vivir una segunda oportunidad fallida antes que tener dolor de cabeza por golpes o problemas respiratorios cortesía de un ataque de XANA.

—Igualmente, ¿por qué no lo contasteis? —preguntó Emily.

—¿Cómo les explicas a los mayores que existe un mundo virtual que puede poner en peligro el mundo real en cualquier momento? —respondió William con otra pregunta.

—Así pues —habló JP —, luchasteis por salvar un mundo adentrándoos en él cada vez que ocurría algo.

—Eso mismo —asintió Jeremy —. En mi dormitorio tenía un ordenador con el que vigilaba los movimientos de XANA por Lyoko.

—¿Y Odd y Aelita no son primos? —preguntó Sissi, señalando al par.

—Eso fue una tapadera para poder ocultar la aparición de Aelita, una chica que debería tener 24 años, pero que por haber estado encerrada en un ordenador con un mundo alternativo seguía aparentando 14. Ah, y que su padre era un antiguo profesor del colegio —respondió Ulrich.

—Igual que cuando yo estuve tan raro —alzó la mano William —. En realidad, yo estaba poseído por XANA, encerrado en Lyoko. Para cubrir mi ausencia, Jeremy creó un clon polimórfico con mi apariencia para sustituirme.

—Pues entonces ya sabemos la razón por la que os han llamado —sonrió Takuya.

—¿En serio? —se sorprendió la pelirrosa.

—Vosotros habéis luchado para salvar un mundo. Tenéis experiencia en eso del combate —asintió.

—¿Y qué hay de Emily y yo? Nosotras jamás hemos estado en Loko o Lyko o como se llame —protestó Sissi.

—A mí también me extraña —dijo Yumi —. Bien es cierto que Sissi nos ha espiado en busca de nuestro secreto, pero sin éxito… Y Jeremy no es que tenga experiencia de combate.

—Preguntémosle personalmente a los tres grandes ángeles —propuso Kouji señalando hacia las vías.

 

Worm, el Trailmon marrón de cuatro ojos, llegó a la estación silbando felizmente. Cuando al fin detuvo su marcha, una gran nube de polvo inundó el andén donde esperaban todos.

—¡Bienvenidos al mundo digital, niños elegidos! —saludó —. Perdonad mi retraso, las vías están muy concurridas y es difícil dar una vuelta rápida. Pero ya estoy listo para llevaros a la estación del bosque.

—¡En marcha pues! —gritó Takuya.

—En serio, ¿tenemos que estar bajo su liderazgo? —preguntó Odd. A su lado, Ulrich se echó a reír.

—¡Nosotros os acompañamos! —chilló Bokomon.

—¿En serio tenemos que ir? —preguntó Neemon.

—Tontomon… Hala, ¡estirón para ti! —dijo tirando fuerte del pantalón. El latigazo resonó por toda la estación —. Yo también quiero saber por qué la dama Ophanimon ha llamado a niños humanos nuevos —explicó.

—Pero Bokomon…

—A demás, si empiezan una nueva aventura… ¡YO QUIERO SER TESTIGO DE ELLA UNA VEZ MÁS! —exclamó con lágrimas en los ojos —. ¡LO ESCRIBIRÉ TODO NUEVAMENTE! ¡UNA NUEVA HISTORIA VA A NACER!

—Otra vez su deber de escribir la historia del Digimundo —rieron Tommy y Katsuharu.

—Aunque… —del rostro de Bokomon desaparecieron todas las lágrimas de golpe, dando paso a una mirada seria —. Me apetece ver a mi hijito-hijita. Quiero saber si se está cuidando, si come bien…

—¡Bokomon, que tu hijito-hijita es demasiado mayor para que le vayas gritando “papa-mamá te cuidará”! —exclamó Zoe ante el comentario tan “materno” del de faja.

 

Con las risas de todos y el lloriqueo de Neemon, el grupo entero montó en Worm y se acomodaron en los asientos a la espera de alcanzar la estación de los bosques nuevamente para reunirse con quienes ya esperaban.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buen fin de semana a todos!  
> Después de un par de problemillas técnicos que me han retrasado un poco, aquí os traigo el tercer capítulo de la historia.  
> ¡Que paséis un buen día!

# Los nuevos amigos

 

Worm corrió al máximo hasta la estación del bosque. Todos, incluidos Bokomon y Neemon, se encontraban ansiosos por saber los motivos reales de su presencia en el Digimundo, especialmente los guerreros Lyoko, ajenos completamente a los asuntos del mundo digital, y las dos compañeras de clase, ajenas a absolutamente todo lo relacionado con luchas contra el mal.

—¿Estás bien, Aelita? —preguntó Zoe de pronto acercándose a la otra.

 

La pelirrosa había estado separada de su grupo, mirando el paisaje con cierta melancolía. También los otros cinco de Lyoko tenían miradas tristes y algo lastimeras, centradas en la princesa de Lyoko.

—Sí… —respondió con la voz ahogada.

—¿Seguro que no pasa nada? Puedes decírnoslo sin preocupación —dijo Tommy, preocupado. Aelita se estremeció y rompió a llorar, abrazándose a Zoe. La rubia, algo confusa, le devolvió el abrazo.

—Eh, ¿qué le pasa a Aelita? —preguntó Teruo.

—Supongo que es por su padre —respondió Odd —. Él también estuvo atrapado en Lyoko, como ella. Cuando acabamos con XANA, él se sacrificó para darle energía al virus múltiple que creé para acabar con él.

—Eso es… triste —dijo Katsuharu —. ¿Y qué hay de tu madre?

—A ella la secuestraron unos hombres de negro cuando yo tenía 6 años… Fue hace 18 años, aunque para mí sólo han pasado 8… —Aelita no tardó en recibir un abrazo colectivo por parte de las otras chicas.

—Quizás nos acabamos de conocer y no es que haya confianza entre nosotros, pero puedes contar con nosotros para todo, Aelita —dijo Tommy.

—Hasta ahora, hemos sido tres “familias” diferentes —dijo Teppei —. Pero creo que en esta aventura estamos todos juntos en una única gran familia.

—Chicos… ¡Gracias! —exclamó la pelirrosa.

 

Worm empezó a detenerse al poco rato, haciendo que todos se asomasen a las ventanas para ver la estación a la que estaban llegando. En cuanto bajaron, y tras ver cómo el Trailmon marchaba más feliz que unas castañuelas, el grupo entero se encaminó hasta un enorme árbol hueco por cuyo interior ascendía un camino en espiral. Los guerreros legendarios subieron por delante, indicando el camino y dando algo de conversación, aunque los que no habían pasado por allí estaban observando alrededor con gran sorpresa.

—Eh, la niebla está haciéndose muy espesa —observó Aelita cuando el camino empezó a transcurrir por lo que parecían las ramas del árbol —. ¿No nos perderemos?

—Es difícil salirse del camino, así que no os preocupéis —sonrió JP.

—A duras penas vemos por dónde vamos —protestó Sissi —. ¿Y si la escalera está rota? Nos caeremos todos por no verlo —tras ella, Emily la secundó.

—Si vais en orden, sin perder de vista al que tenéis delante y por dónde pone los pies, no pasará nada —les indicó Takuya.

—Lo dices como si tuvieses supervisión y vieses entre la niebla —dejó ir Odd.

—¡LO DIGO COMO QUE YA PASÉ POR AQUÍ UNA VEZ! —le chilló el guerrero de fuego. Ulrich, al lado del rubio, negaba una y otra vez con la cabeza.

—Aún hemos de subir más, Takuya —llamó Kouji.

—Pues pasad vosotros dos al frente —respondió mientras señalaba también a Zoe.

 

Llevarían varios minutos avanzando a ritmo ligero, tomando caminos sin detenerse a mirar las bifurcaciones que pasaban, cuando la pareja que iba por delante del todo se detuvo y empezó a murmurar.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Callejón sin salida? —preguntó Odd.

—Hemos estado tomando los caminos casi sin pensar por dónde ir. ¿Seguro que recordáis bien el camino? —añadió William.

—Aquel par ha seguido bien las campanitas —señaló Koichi entre risas.

—¿Campanitas? Yo no oigo nada —repuso Sissi intentando captar algo.

—Es una forma de hablar —rió Tommy —. En este bosque está el castillo de Seraphimon, lugar de reunión de los tres grandes ángeles digimon. Y es Seraphimon el encargado de cuidar de los espíritus de la luz y del viento.

—¿Y esa clase de historia para qué nos sirve ahora? —le miró Odd.

—Tú espera y verás —respondió el pequeño del grupo con una sonrisa.

—¿Seguro que va todo bien? —insistió Jeremy, mirando alrededor.

—Sí, tranquilos —asintió Kouji —. Bueno, supuestamente eres tú la que mueve los vientos.

—Solía hacerlo y espero volver a hacerlo —asintió Zoe —. ¿Crees que…?

—Por probar, no se pierde nada —se encogió de hombros.

 

Cogiendo aire profundamente un par de veces, Zoe empezó a avanzar. Cada escalón que subía, la niebla se apartaba, despejando el camino para todos. Aunque para Katsuharu, Teppei, Chiaki y Teruo aquello era algo nuevo, no resultaba tan sorprendente como les parecía a los guerreros Lyoko y sus dos compañeras. Para ellos, aquello era alucinante.

—Parece —la voz de JP los sacó de su trance —, que el espíritu del viento está reaccionando a la presencia de Zoe.

—¿El espíritu del viento? —preguntó Jeremy.

—¿Reaccionar? —Ulrich se sumó a las preguntas.

—Eso significa que han seguido bien las campanillas —repitió Koichi.

—¡Ya podemos avanzar! —exclamó Zoe, bastante adelantada. Kouji esperaba junto a ella, totalmente relajado.

 

Cuando al fin llegaron al último escalón y el castillo de cristal de Seraphimon se alzó hacia los cielos ante ellos, los recuerdos invadieron a los seis que ya estuvieron allí; para los otros cuatro que vivieron aventuras en el Digimundo, el castillo les hacía sentir tranquilos. Los demás, en cambio, aún se sorprendieron más y maravillaron con aquella construcción.

—Parece salido de un cuento de hadas —dejó ir Emily.

—Pues es el castillo de un ángel —suspiró Chiaki.

—A mí no me importaría vivir aquí —señaló Sissi, provocando algunas risillas en el grupo.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Cómo entramos? —preguntó Ulrich.

—¿Por la puerta? —respondió Koichi mirándole con cara sorprendida —. Deja que mi hermano llame y…

—¡Eh! ¡Los del castillo! ¡Abrid! ¡Que hemos llegado! —chilló Odd. Le fastidiaba que otros estuvieran por delante como líderes sin haber votación alguna. Al no obtener respuesta, se acercó a la puerta y empezó a empujar. No cedió —. ¡Pero bueno! Seguro que aquí no hay nadie.

—Déjalo estar, Odd —pidió Ulrich mientras los otros reían.

—Es más sencillo si nos dejas a los que ya sabemos —le respondió con una sonrisa de superioridad Takuya —. Estoy seguro que nos harán más caso a nuestra manera.

—¿Queréis no discutir? —pidió Kouji. Se acercó a la puerta y alzó la mano, pasándola ante ella un par de veces. Sin dudarlo, se detuvo en un punto y, en vez de llamar, empujó. La puerta se abrió con suavidad —. Vaya, esta vez nos ha tocado hacer toda la faena. Deben de andar todos ocupados.

—Pues busquémosles y ayudémosles —indicó Takuya, colándose por el espacio abierto e indicando que les siguiesen.

 

Los pasillos cristalinos sorprendían a los nuevos. Tan absortos estaban que no se dieron cuenta, cuando llegaron a una gran sala, de la presencia de tres altas figuras reunidas en una mesa. Simplemente se detuvieron porque los de delante lo habían hecho.

—Bienvenidos, niños elegidos. Me alegro que hayáis podido llegar hasta aquí —saludó un ángel de armadura azul y dorada.

—Podría haber sido todo más sencillo, la verdad —protestó en susurros Odd, cruzándose de brazos y torciendo el labio.

—Ah, mi hijito-hijita —susurró con unas lagrimitas Bokomon. Algunos a su lado contuvieron la risa y otros abrieron los ojos con sorpresa.

—Eh, eh, ya te hemos dicho que es sólo hijito, que es un chico —le susurró Neemon.

—Bienvenidos vosotros también, Bokomon y Neemon. Gracias por acompañar a los humanos hasta aquí —saludó la única dama del grupo.

—Siempre un placer cumplir con vuestras órdenes, dama Ophanimon —respondió el de faja rosa con una reverencia en la que arrastró a Neemon.

—Dama Ophanimon, señor Seraphimon, maestro Kerpymon —habló Takuya, llamando la atención sobre él de los tres —, ¿cuál es el motivo por el que nos habéis llamado nuevamente?

—Hay algo que queremos hacer antes de explicarlo —indicó la dama —. A demás de presentar a los nuevos elegidos a sus compañeros. Ellos también deben saber qué ocurre.

—¿Compañeros? —se extrañó William.

—Disculpad, esto… grandes ángeles… ¿Qué significa presentarnos a nuestros compañeros? —pidió saber Jeremy.

—Lo que Ophanimon quiere decir —respondió el tercer ángel del grupo, el de aspecto de conejo blanco gigante —, es que os vamos a hacer entrega de unos dispositivos, a demás de presentaros unos compañeros digimons que os protegerán y ayudarán en esta misión.

—Takuya, Tommy y JP, tomad vuestros dispositivos —llamó Ophanimon, los tres D-tectors en sus manos. Enseguida se acercaron a ella y tomaron los objetos con gran ilusión, extrañando a los estudiantes de Kadic.

—Kouji y Zoe, aquí están los vuestros —llamó Seraphimon.

—Y yo tengo el tuyo, Koichi —sonrió Kerpymon. El chico corrió a recuperarlo —. Y a vosotros —dijo volviéndose a los otros cuatro —, os corresponden los otros espíritus que guardo junto a los de la oscuridad. De no haber sido corrompido, no habría poseído estos espíritus y, por lo tanto, habrían podido ser vuestros. Es mi deber entregároslos. Chiaki, tus espíritus son los del agua; Teruo, a ti te corresponde el metal; los espíritus de la madera son para Teppei y, por último, los de la tierra son tuyos, Katsuharu —dijo, entregando un dispositivo a cada uno.

—¡Gracias! —exclamaron los cuatro, observando el objeto con mayor ilusión que los otros seis.

—Vosotros, guerreros de Lyoko, tendréis los mismos poderes que teníais en vuestro mundo virtual cuando os transforméis. A demás, contaréis con la ayuda de estos digimons —dijo Seraphimon, volteándose hacia un extremo de la sala en la que esperaban, completamente quietos, tres digimons —. Socerimon, Wizardon, Witchmon, por favor, hacedlos pasar.

 

Con un gesto de cabeza, los tres abrieron una puerta e indicaron a alguien que podía pasar. Seis digimons, a cual más raro a ojos de los franceses, entraron en la sala.

—Emily Leduc, tu compañera es Mikemon —dijo Ophanimon mientras una gata atigrada se acercaba a la chica con un D-tector en las manos.

—Encantada de conocerte —sonrió la digimon entregándole el objeto.

—El placer es mío —asintió. Tomó el D-tector y empezó a observarlo; la gata junto a ella también miraba con curiosidad.

—William Dunbar, tu compañero… —la voz de Seraphimon fue interrumpida por unos quejidos. Un dragoncito azul y rojo cayó rodando en la sala —. ¿Ya te has vuelto a tropezar, Dracomon?

—Sí. Perdón —dijo la criatura, acariciándose el chichón que empezaba a salirle en la cabeza.

—Pero qué torpe eres… —suspiró Ophanimon —. Bueno, William, él es tu compañero digimon.

—¡Ah, sí! —Dracomon corrió hacia William y le extendió la zarpa con el dispositivo digital —. Hola, yo soy Dracomon. Perdón, soy algo torpe.

—Ya me he fijado, ya… Pero no pasa nada —dijo tranquilamente, tomando el objeto. El dragoncito siguió con la zarpa extendida hasta que le humano se la estrechó.

—Elizabeth Delmas, tu compañera será Floramon —dijo Kerpymon a la vez que una digimon floral se acercaba a ella.

—Espero que nos llevemos bien —dijo Floramon entregándole el dispositivo.

—Yo también lo espero.

—Odd Della Robia, tu compañero es posible que te suene un poco —dijo Kerpymon. Al instante un perro blanco de orejas granates se abalanzó sobre Odd, tirándolo al suelo de golpe —. Labramon, quédate tranquilo.

—Hey, chico, ¿te conozco? —preguntó el rubio confiso.

—Pues sí, pero con otro nombre y otra forma —sonrió —. ¿Quieres una pista?

—Vale.

—Una vez, Ulrich usó mi cuerpo para comunicarse con vosotros y tú creíste que había empezado a hablar —dijo.

—¡¿KIWI?! —preguntó Odd tras un rato pensando.

—Sí, pero ahora soy Labramon —sonrió el digimon.

—¡BUAAAAA! ¡KIWI! —lloriqueó Odd, abrazando a su perro y provocando que los demás le mirasen con tics nerviosos y risitas.

—Mejor dejémosles estar —declaró Ophanimon —. Aelita Stones, tu compañera será Lunamon —informó. No tardó en aparecer una conejita de cuatro orejas rosas.

—Hola, Aelita. Sé por todo lo que has pasado, así que si necesitas algo, cuenta conmigo. Siempre estaré a tu lado —dijo cogiéndole la mano.

—Muchas gracias, Lunamon —sonrió Aelita, agachándose para darle un abrazo.

—Jeremy Belpois, a ti te corresponde Gaomon —dijo Kerpymon mientras un lobo azul vestido de boxeador pasaba tras él hacia Jeremy.

—Hola —saludó entregando el dispositivo —. Mucho gusto.

—Igualmente.

—Yumi Ishiyama y Ulrich Stern, en relación a vuestros compañeros digitales tenemos un pequeño problema —informó Seraphimon.

—A pesar que es un hecho que los dos digimons que faltan son vuestros compañeros, se niegan a aceptar ese hecho a menos que demostréis que lo valéis luchando contra ellos —dijo Ophanimon.

—Si no hay otra opción… Habremos de luchar, ¿no? —dijo Ulrich tras intercambiar una mirada con Yumi. Ella asintió.

—Adelante pues —llamó Kerpymon.

 

En la sala aparecieron dos zorros erguidos sobre las patas traseras. Uno era amarillo, con guantes morados por encima del codo y ojos azules. El otro, un poco más alto, tenía el pelaje rojo sangre, los guantes negros y los ojos verdes.

—Yo soy Renamon —dijo la amarilla.

—Y yo Kitsumon —se presentó el otro.

—Muy bien. ¿Y cómo vamos a luchar? —preguntó Yumi.

—Podéis elegir vosotros —señaló Renamon.

—¿Podemos salir fuera y usamos el terreno como campo? —preguntó Ulrich

—Por supuesto —asintió Ophanimon.

 

Los tres se pusieron en pie e hicieron un gesto para que todos saliesen. El grupo entero se dio la vuelta y desanduvo el camino, deteniéndose solo cuando un fuerte brillo llamó la atención de todos. Donde habían estado los ángeles, tres criaturas más pequeñas aparecieron.

—¿Y eso? —señaló Emily.

—Son las formas infantiles de los tres grandes ángeles —informó Bokomon —. Salamon es Ophanimon, Patamon es Seraphimon y Lopmon es Kerpymon.

 

Con unas risas claramente infantiles, Salamon saltó directa a los brazos de Zoe; Patamon voló hasta posarse sobre la cabeza de Kouji y Lopmon se impulsó para saltar a los hombros de Takuya. Una vez fuera, Ulrich, Yumi y los dos zorros se separaron del grupo.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó el chico.

—Usad esto —respondió Kitsumon, lanzándole el dispositivo digital. A su lado, Renamon lanzó otro hacia Yumi.

—¿Y cómo lo hacemos? —preguntó la morena.

—Los D-tectors tienen unos lectores en la parte superior —indicó Koichi —. Activad el digicódigo en una mano y pasadlo por el lector para que funcione.

—No olvidéis decir “código digital Lyoko, digievolución” para que funcione —sonrió Salamon.

 

Ambos asintieron y se posicionaron listos para el combate.

—¡Código digital Lyoko! ¡Digievolución!

 

Ante la mirada de los que no habían visto jamás una digievolución, el digicódigo rodeó a ambos varios segundos. Al desaparecer, las ropas que llevaban habían sido sustituidas por las que tanto conocían de su último tiempo en Lyoko.

—Ya estáis listos —dijo Kitsumon, preparándose junto a Renamon para luchar.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas a todos!  
> Se me han colado un par de semanas complicadillas y no he podido subir capítulo, pero aquí os dejo uno nuevo y vuelvo a retomar esta semana el ritmo normal.  
> ¡A pasar un buen verano!

# La aventura comienza

 

Renamon permanecía de pie, totalmente tranquila, como si no estuviese ocurriendo nada, junto a Kitsumon. El zorro rojo observaba detenidamente al frente a Yumi y Ulrich, estudiándolos atentamente.

—A ver qué tal lo hacen. Podremos aprender mucho de vosotros viendo cómo os movéis en una pelea —comentó Takuya.

—Ay, madre… ¿Es seguro que peleen? Quiero decir, nadie acabará desapareciendo en algún momento por derrota, ¿no? —se preocupó Jeremy.

—¿Desapareciendo? No, esto es diferente a Lyoko —negó Kouji.

—Como mucho, agotarán energías y acabarán tirados en el suelo —agregó Koichi.

—Eso tranquiliza mucho —ironizó Odd.

—Renamon y Kitsumon pertenecen a una clase de digimons muy orgullosos. Aun así, no atacarán a quien no pueda defenderse. Podéis estar tranquilos, si alguno de los dos pierde o se rinde, no le atacarán —dijo Patamon, acomodado sobre la cabeza de Kouji.

—¿Estáis preparados los cuatro? —preguntó Salamon, agitando una pata en brazos de Zoe.

—Por supuesto —asintió Kitsumon. Tanto él como Renamon adoptaron posiciones de ataque.

—Cuanto antes empecemos, antes acabaremos —dijo Yumi, también preparándose a la vez que Ulrich.

—Sabéis de sobras las reglas, así que… ¡Que empiece el combate! —exclamó Lopmon, agarrándose con las orejas a los hombros de Takuya mientras alzaba los dos puños al aire.

 

Al instante, Renamon desapareció del lugar mientras Kitsumon se lanzó en carrera contra los dos humanos. Sin esperárselo, Yumi se encontró a la digimon amarilla ante ella; con un único golpe en el pecho, la chica fue lanzada hacia atrás directa a una roca. Ulrich se encontró en un instante con Renamon a su lado y Kitsumon acercándose peligrosamente a él dispuesto a atacarle con todo cuanto tenía.

—Demasiado sencillo. Incluso aburrido —dijo Renamon, volteándose hacia Ulrich lista para entorpecerle.

 

No hubo dado ni dos pasos cuando algo golpeó su espalda. Sobresaltada, se giró para ver a Yumi recuperando dos abanicos bumerán. De una patada, Kitsumon apartó a Ulrich y volvió también la mirada hacia la otra chica.

—Se acabó el calentamiento. ¿Qué tal si pasamos a la diversión? —preguntó Yumi.

—Wow, está como si nada —señaló Katsuharu.

—Me da que Renamon se ha contenido un poco. ¡Menudo error! —se burló Odd.

—Es posible, sí. Al fin y al cabo, no conoce a su rival. Y tampoco es que busquen eliminarles —añadió Aelita.

—¿Y qué hay de Kitsumon? —señaló Jeremy.

—Renamon y Kitsumon tienen bases de ataque idénticas. Es posible que él haya preferido lanzarse de forma visible en vez de ir tan rápido como Renamon —dijo Lopmon.

—¡Vamos! ¡Bajadles los humos! —animó Emily.

—¡Demostrad lo que sabéis! —animó también Aelita.

—¡Yumi, ni se te ocurra dejarte ganar! —chilló Sissi.

—¿Desde cuándo ese afán por animar a Yumi? —preguntó William con diversión.

 

Ante el cambio de los acontecimientos, Renamon se volvió hacia Kitsumon; unos segundos después, ambos desaparecieron de sus posiciones. Los dos humanos caminaron cuidadosamente, vigilando todos los ángulos a su alrededor, mientras se acercaban dispuestos a quedar espalda contra espalda, pero los dos digimons aparecieron antes que eso pudiese pasar, golpeando velozmente e impidiendo el apoyo mutuo.

 

El tiempo pasaba terriblemente lento para todos, pero más para los cuatro combatientes, que no cesaron de lanzar golpes y esquivar ataques en todo momento.

—Yumi, tengo una idea. Apártalos —pidió Ulrich.

 

Sin perder ni un segundo, la chica lanzó ambos abanicos contra los digimons, obligándoles a retroceder.

—¡Triplicar!

—¡Hey! Eso mola —señaló Teppei ante la aparición de dos Ulrich más junto al original.

—Es una de las técnicas de Ulrich en Lyoko. Creo que no necesita explicación, ¿no? —comentó Jeremy.

 

Varios movimientos más tarde, Yumi logró juntar ambos zorros en un mismo punto. Sin dudarlo, Ulrich se lanzó hacia ellos. Los digimons observaron alrededor, siendo rápidamente distraídos por los abanicos de Yumi. Renamon logró saltarlo, esquivando al mismo tiempo a los tres Ulrich, pero Kitsumon no tuvo la misma suerte. Tras echarse a un lado para esquivar el arma voladora de la chica, se encontró prácticamente rodeado por el otro chico, que parecía correr en triángulo a su alrededor. Obligado a agacharse por otro abanico sobrevolando demasiado cerca de su cabeza, Kitsumon no pudo evitar el ataque de Ulrich.

—Uno menos —sonrió el chico cuando el zorro quedó tirado en el suelo.

—¡Koyosetsu! —gritó por encima suyo Renamon.

 

El samurai alzó la vista para encontrarse con la digimon ante la que flotaban un centenar de pequeños cristalitos brillantes. Sin tiempo a reacción, lanzó el ataque contra él.

—¡Cuidado, Ulrich! —chillaron algunos.

—¡Sal de ahí! —gritó Odd, tentado de saltar al campo de batalla y ayudar con su escudo.

 

Ante la visión de todos los cristales encima, Ulrich se cubrió el rostro con un brazo y cerró los ojos, listo para recibir aquel golpe y preguntándose cómo sería recibir tal ataque. No pasó nada. Poco a poco, abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los pequeños cristales inmóviles a escasos centímetros de él, con la diferencia que ahora tenían un aura rojiza. Automáticamente, se volvió hacia Yumi, comprendiendo lo que había pasado.

—¿Es normal que el ataque se detenga así? —preguntó Zoe.

—No. Ha sido cosa de Yumi —respondió William.

—¿Yumi? —preguntaron los que desconocían ese truco. Tanto Kouji como Koichi voltearon la vista para ver a su prima.

 

Desde su posición algo retirada, Yumi estaba rodeada por un aura blanca y rosada. Tenía un brazo extendido con la palma estirada hacia los cristales y parecía estar concentrándose con fuerza. Por varios segundos, nada cambió; a un gesto de su mano, los cristales volvieron a moverse, esta vez directos hacia Renamon. La digimon se encogió y cubrió con los brazos antes de recibir el impacto de su propio ataque y caer al suelo.

—Se acabó —suspiró Ulrich.

—Sí, eso parece —asintió Yumi, resoplando cansada.

 

Por desgracia, ambos digimons volvieron a ponerse en pie. Ulrich se alejó rápidamente del que tenía más cerca, retrasándose hasta quedar junto a Yumi. Sin embargo, los dos digimons simplemente sonrieron y alzaron los brazos en rendición. Los dos humanos se alegraron, agradecidos de que todo hubiese acabado. La chica fue la primera en caer inconsciente al suelo; Ulrich no tardó en dejarse caer.

—¡Chicos! —gritó Aelita. No tardaron en correr hacia ellos.

—Parece que necesitarán un buen descanso.

 

 

Cuando Ulrich despertó, no le sorprendió encontrarse tumbado en una cama con su aspecto normal. Miró alrededor en la habitación, encontrándola vacía.

—¿Ya despertaste? —preguntó una voz cerca.

 

Bajó la mirada justo para toparse con un pequeño digimon rojizo que recordaba a un zorrillo, mirándole con curiosidad y una sonrisilla.

—¿Quién eres tú? —preguntó.

—Soy Kitmon, tu compañero digimon —respondió dando un saltito.

—¿Kitmon? Tenía entendido que era Kitsumon…

—El combate ha sido agotador y he retrocedido a una etapa previa de evolución.

—Entonces… tú eres Kitsumon.

—Sí —respondió saltándole a los brazos —. Has luchado muy bien, de verdad.

—Gracias. Aunque tampoco me lo has puesto fácil —admitió acariciándole.

 

Aún algo adormecido, se levantó, tomó al digimon en brazos y salió de la habitación. No tardó en localizar a los demás, siguiendo el sonido de sus voces. Casi todo el grupo entero estaba en una sala, sentados alrededor de una enorme mesa llena de comida, supuso cortesía de los tres grandes ángeles, mientras conversaban, principalmente de la peleíta y de los alimentos allí servidos.

—Hey —saludó.

—¡Ulrich! ¿Estás mejor? —preguntó Emily.

—Sí, sí, ya estoy más descansado —aseguró —. ¿Y Yumi?

—Aún duerme —respondió Odd.

—¿Y ese digimon? —señaló Sissi.

—Es Kitmon —presentó Ulrich —. La etapa previa de Kitsumon.

—Hey, ¿cómo es posible que aún esté durmiendo? —preguntó Takuya.

—La telekinesis es bastante agotadora. Normalmente, cuando los chicos se desvirtualizaban por perder los puntos de vida, llegaban agotados. En el caso de Yumi, si había usado la telekinesis, acababa más cansada que los demás. Y era algo que usaba muy a menudo contra los monstruos que esquivaban sus abanicos —explicó Jeremy.

—Aun así, es increíble cómo han luchado ambos —dijo Tommy muy animado.

—Es cierto. Yumi es muy ágil y esquivaba bien los ataques de Renamon. Y tú, Ulrich, eres muy rápido, aunque no te sabría decir el nivel —dijo Zoe —. Jamás habíamos visto pelear humanos.

—¿Y vosotros? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Nosotros nos convertimos en digimons —respondió JP —. Luchamos con ataques propios de un digimon.

—Pero a veces, cuando la situación es desesperada, se utilizan los puños. El estilo de lucha humano, por así decirlo —continuó Tommy.

—Para nosotros, que usamos la fuerza de los digimons, nos es más cómodo pelear con ataques propios de un digimon. Aunque creo que, de todos nosotros, yo soy la que golpea más como una humana —dijo Zoe, mirando a los otros tres.

—Sí, tienes razón. Pegas muchas patadas —rió Tommy.

—Y también caderazos —rió Takuya con cara maliciosa.

—¡Eh! ¿Estás siendo un pervertido? —le chilló Zoe.

 

Bastante rato más tarde, la puerta volvió a abrirse, dejando pasar a Aelita, Yumi y los gemelos. El grupo entero se volvió hacia ellos, algunos suspirando aliviados por el aspecto más descansado de la japonesa.

—¡Yumi! ¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Bien… supongo. Ya estoy mucho mejor.

—Me alegra que sea así —sonó una voz por detrás de ella. Los que habían estado en la sala observaron la criatura amarilla que saltó hacia la mesa en el punto en que la chica se sentaba, lista para comer.

—¿Quién… eres tú? —preguntó Odd.

—Soy Viximon —saludó la digimon —. Soy la forma in-training de Renamon.

—¿In-training? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Por así decirlo, un nivel inferior al de Renamon —indicó Takuya.

—Así que es como… ¿Kitmon? —preguntó Sissi, señalando al otro zorrillo.

—¡Sí! —exclamó el rojizo, saltando al encuentro de la otra.

—Me lo he pasado genial luchando, Yumi —declaró Viximon —. ¡Te lo digo de verdad! Y he decidido que seremos compañeras.

—Oh, vamos, ¡estaba claro que ibas a aceptar, Viximon! Recuerda que tanto tú como Kitsumon habéis admitido la derrota —señaló Takuya, provocando risas.

—Oye, Yumi, ¿me enseñarás a pelear así? —pidió Tommy.

—¿Eh?

—Yo también quiero esquivar los golpes y ser muy rápido. ¿Me enseñaréis? Por fa, por fa, di que sí —pidió nuevamente.

—Si insistes tanto, no veo por qué no —respondió la joven antes de voltearse hacia Ulrich —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

—Sí, sí… Nunca imaginé que necesitaría dormir medio día para reponerme.

—Esto no es como Lyoko. No bastan unos minutos tras desvirtualizar —comentó Jeremy —. Y tampoco habéis desaparecido por pérdida de puntos o energía…

—Las cosas aquí funcionan diferente —extendió ambas manos Takuya.

—Ya veo… ¿Cuánto has dormido tú, Ulrich?

—Pues… Llevo bastante despierto… Unas horas nada más —respondió.

—Será cosa de haber sido la primera vez —comentó Aelita.

—Como sea, vas a tener que reducir el uso de la telekinesis de ahora en adelante, Yumi —informó Jeremy.

 

Bokomon gritando cada vez más cerca de donde se encontraban hizo que todos en el salón dejasen de hablar y mirasen por donde llegaba el cerdito blanco.

—¡Chicos, es urgente! —gritó.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Takuya.

—Los tres grandes ángeles os esperan a todos; los demás ya están allí. ¡Tenéis que ir rápido!

 

Sin perder el tiempo, el grupo salió del lugar, Yumi y Ulrich cargando en brazos con los dos pequeños digimons, siguiendo las indicaciones de Bokomon hasta una sala en la que, tres años atrás, cinco de los chicos conocieron a Seraphimon.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó Takuya en cuanto comprobó que estaban todos allí.

—Chicos, el mal ha vuelto a atacar de nuevo —informó Kerpymon.

—¿El mal? ¿Quién?

—XANA —respondió Ophanimon —. No sabemos exactamente cómo, pero ha llegado a este mundo y se ha apoderado de Lucemon. En estos momentos, está dirigiéndose a este castillo acompañado de un ejército de digimons a sus órdenes.

—¿Qué? —se sobresaltaron todos.

—Está bien. Si ese tal Lucemon está siendo controlado por XANA, le liberamos y listo —dijo Odd.

—No te confíes. Lucemon es perverso y aunque parezca un ángel, no lo es —le detuvo JP —. Liberarle no servirá de nada.

—Bueno, quitando a XANA, se quita la maldad. Al menos, por lo que ellos han contado, así funcionaban las cosas en el pasado —dijo Sissi señalando a los guerreros Lyoko.

—Lucemon es un digimon malvado. Hay que eliminarlo —sentenció Kouji.

—Exactamente —apoyó Takuya —. No perdamos el tiempo y vayamos a por él antes que se haga con este lugar.

—Takuya, no conoces el poder del enemigo —alzó una mano Ophanimon —. Os daremos tiempo para que marchéis. Xana-Lucemon aún no sabe que estáis aquí, lo que resulta una ventaja para vosoros.

—¡Pero no podemos dejaros solos aquí contra ellos! —exclamó Teppei.

—No estamos solos. Los Caballeros Reales nos esperan para luchar, así como todo un grupo de digimons dispuestos a frenarles los pies cuanto sea necesario —dijo Kerpymon.

—¿Incluso LordKnightmon y Dynasmon? —preguntó incrédula Zoe.

—Recibieron su castigo en su momento y, al renacer, recapacitaron. A demás, no son los únicos que existen —dijo Seraphimon —. Marchad y entrenaos. No os hemos llamado para haceros saltar a una gran batalla sin preparación ni sin saber cómo moveros.

—Está bien —dijo Takuya, apretando los puños con rabia —. Nos marcharemos. Pero tened por seguro que no descansaremos hasta devolver la paz al Digimundo.

 

Socerymon, Wizardmon y Witchmon llevaron a los chicos por un túnel subterráneo hasta la estación. Allí, se despidieron de ellos y, dando media vuelta, regresaron hacia el castillo dispuestos a unirse al ejército que empezaba a verse movilizándose para luchar contra Xana-Lucemon.

 

Una hora más tarde, el grupo decidió detenerse en un pequeño bosque para recuperar el aliento.

—Rayos, teníamos que habernos quedado a luchar —dijo Takuya dando un puñetazo a un árbol —. Al menos, nosotros seis.

—¿Y dejar que los demás marchasen por su cuenta, con el riesgo de ser atrapados sin posibilidad de defenderse porque no saben? —negó Zoe.

—Es cierto. Lo que debemos hacer es mejorar, volvernos más fuertes —dijo Aelita —. No deberíamos desperdiciar la oportunidad que nos están dando los ángeles y todos los demás.

—Aelita tiene razón —señaló Koichi.

—Nos esforzaremos para mejorar y acabar con Xana-Lucemon —dijo William.

—¡Y yo podré escribir esta nueva historia del Digimundo! —exclamó Bokomon, extrayendo un libro de su faja y empezando a anotar en la primera página.

—Venga, pongámonos en marcha.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡A las muy buenas!
> 
> Antes que nada, debo decir que he empezado a trabajar (estoy en plan prácticas) y de momento no sé qué horario haré. Así que quizás alguna semana, a menos que aparezca Lily, no haya capítulo el día que toca. Si eso pasa, intentaré actualizar lo antes posible.  
> Pero de momento, disfrutad con el capítulo de esta semana y ya nos diréis qué os va pareciendo la historia.
> 
> ¡Hasta la siguiente a todos!

# La primera noche

 

Dejando atrás los bosques, los elegidos empezaron a caminar en dirección a la Rosa de las Estrellas dispuestos a llegar cuanto antes para solucionar el problema y derrotar a Xana-Lucemon de una vez por todas. Mientras la gran mayoría conversaba tranquilamente entre ellos o con los digimons de la situación en la que se encontraban, Jeremy se interesó más por conocer todo lo que le rodeaba, ayudado por Gaomon y Bokomon, así como la clasificación de los digimons, sus diferentes etapas.

—¿Queda muy lejos de donde estamos esa Rosa de las Estrellas? —preguntó Sissi, empezando a sentirse cansada.

—Bastante. La podrás ver en aquella dirección —señaló Floramon.

—¿Esas nubes raras? —preguntó, entrecerrando los ojos para intentar identificar lo que la digimon señalaba —. No, espera, eso no parecen nubes… ¿Qué es aquello que se acerca volando?

—¡AH! ¡SON EVILMONS! —gritó Bokomon.

—¿Son amigos? —preguntó Odd.

—No. Son digimons malvados a los que les encanta molestar —respondió Labramon.

—¿Y son muy fuertes? —quiso saber Emily.

—Nivel campeón —respondió Mikemon.

—Bueno, entonces tampoco tenemos por qué ir todos a por ellos —dejó ir Takuya, sonriendo al ver a los guerreros de Lyoko tomando posiciones para luchar.

—¿Estás de guasa? ¡Debe haber una veintena! —señaló William.

—¡AH! ¡SON HORRIBLES! —chilló Sissi cuando logró verlos bien.

—Espíritu digital, ¡digievolución! —gritaron Kouji y Zoe.

—¡Kazemon!

—¡Lobomon!

—Guau —susurró Yumi ante las figuras del guerrero de la luz y la guerrera del viento.

—Venga, Gaomon, ayudémosles —dijo Jeremy.

—Dejádnoslo a nosotros dos solos —le detuvo Lobomon.

—¿En serio? ¿Vais a poder vosotros solos con ese montón de bichos? —preguntó Odd.

—¿De verdad no necesitáis ayuda? —añadió Ulrich. La pelea contra Kitsumon, aun sin ser un digimon de nivel campeón, había sido bastante reñida.

—No os preocupéis. Los mandaremos a volar —rió Kazemon.

 

Con un impulso, el hada digital alzó el vuelo mientras el lobo echó a correr, ambos al encuentro de los Evilmons que no dudaron en lanzarse al ataque. A base de patadas y brisas por parte de Kazemon y golpes de la espada láser de Lobomon, el grupo de Evilmons fue reduciéndose hasta no quedar ninguno. Los guerreros Lyoko no podían hacer otra cosa que mirar asombrados.

—Ha sido demasiado aburrido —dijo Kazemon haciendo aparecer su dispositivo en las manos.

—Tampoco podíamos pedirles algo más emocionante a esos enanos —le respondió Lobomon, imitándola.

 

En un instante, el digicódigo surgido de aquellas criaturas fue absorbido por ambos D-tectors segundos antes de que el cúmulo de datos los rodearan regresándolos a sus formas humanas.

—Pe… pero…

—Ya, Odd, cierra la boca o te entrarán moscas —se burló Takuya.

—Y… ¿todos lucháis así? —preguntó Yumi cuando alcanzó a Kouji.

—Cada cual con su elemento, pero sí —asintió.

—Y quieres que te enseñe a luchar, Tommy —suspiró volteándose hacia el pequeño del grupo. No tardó en oírse sus risas.

—Nos toca abandonar el camino si queremos avanzar sin peligro —dijo Takuya, mirando alrededor hasta dar con una zona boscosa —. Deberemos vigilar bien por dónde andamos.

—Habló Colón descubriendo las Américas —señaló Odd —. Todo el mundo sabe que es peligroso viajar de noche, especialmente por bosques.

—Odd, por favor, no le provoques. Saldrás perdiendo —pidió Labramon.

—Pero Kiwi, se cree el líder y no ha habido votación alguna que le nombrase así —protestó.

—Él estuvo aquí antes, sabe cómo es el lugar. Por favor, no quiero tener que enfrentarme al guerrero del fuego, de verdad. Y si discutes, saldremos abrasados… Y llámame Labramon. La-bra-mon.

 

La oscuridad de la noche les atrapó en mitad del bosque. Más agrupados, avanzaron en busca de un claro hasta que un brillo de interferencias en el tronco de los árboles llamó la atención de todos.

—¡Hey! Pero si estamos… —empezó Tommy.

—¡Los televisores! —dijo JP.

—¿Televisores? ¿Creéis que aún estamos a tiempo de ver el concurso que hacen a esta hora? —preguntó Emily.

—No esos televisores —negó Zoe, acercándose rápida a uno y observándolo varios segundos.

—Este es el Bosque de los Televisores. Los troncos reflejan el mundo humano —explicó Kouji.

—¿En serio? —preguntó Aelita, corriendo rápida hacia uno para observar.

—¡Hey! ¡Si son nuestros compañeros! —rió Odd —. Ellos ahí con los profes y nosotros aquí, totalmente libres.

—Pero… Eso es la plaza aquella en la que nos separamos —murmuró William.

—¡Tapirmon! ¿Estás por aquí? —empezó a chillar Takuya.

—¿Qué está haciendo? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Se habrá dado un golpe en la cabeza.

—Tapirmon es el custodio de este lugar —explicó Tommy —. ¡Tapirmon, somos nosotros! ¡Sal, vamos!

 

Las tres lunas alzándose iluminaron el lugar, borrando las imágenes de los árboles. El sonido de hojas moviéndose hizo voltear la vista a todos hacia la extraña figura que apareció.

—¿Los guerreros legendarios? ¡Qué sorpresa veros por aquí! —exclamó.

—Hola, Tapirmon, ¿qué tal has estado? —preguntó Takuya.

—Muy bien. No me ha vuelto a ocurrir nada malo desde que Lobomon y Agunimon me salvaron —informó alegre —. Oh, qué descortés… Bienvenidos a todos, soy Tapirmon, el encargado de vigilar este bosque —saludó volviéndose a los desconocidos.

—Un placer conocerte —saludó Jeremy.

—Deberíais deteneros. No es seguro avanzar tan de noche y seguro estáis cansados. ¡Y hambrientos! —dijo dando media vuelta —. Tengo comida de sobras para todos. ¿Alguien me ayuda?

—¡Yo! —alzó la mano Tommy.

—¡Comida! —gritaron Takuya, Odd y Dracomon.

—Os recuerdo que los demás también queremos comer —advirtió Ulrich.

 

Para cuando Tommy y Tapirmon regresaron, el grupo ya tenía preparada una gran hoguera y el espacio listo para recibir los platos con comida. Los diez herederos de los guerreros legendarios no tardaron en relamerse ante las frutas y verduras que el digimon traía.

—Eso… ¿se come? —preguntó Sissi.

—Absolutamente todo tal cual —asintió Koichi —. Aunque las carnezazas hay que cocinarlas.

—¿Las qué?

—Esto —dijo tomando una y pinchándola en un palo para acercarla al fuego.

—¡Yo os puedo preparar una sopa de pera! —dijo Floramon con una gran sonrisa.

—¿Sopa? ¿De verdad? —la miró Sissi.

—Sí. Es uno de los platos estrella del Pueblo de la Brisa —dijo con orgullo.

—Se puede probar, por no comer solo las piezas tal cual —animó Emily.

—Oh, señor —susurró Zoe, llevándose una mano al rostro al recordar su experiencia.

 

Ante la mirada de todos, los pétalos sobre su cabeza se abrieron, tomó una pera, se la metió en la cabeza y empezó una especie de danza ritual antes de abocar el líquido en los cuencos que le habían pasado.

—Oh, vaya… Es una forma muy… original… de cocinar —sonrió Aelita.

—¡Comida, comida! —se alegró Dracomon intentando alcanzar otro plato.

—Eh, quédate tranquilo, por favor —pidió William.

—¡Al ataque! ¡Puaj! Esto es asqueroso —dijo Odd tras pegar un bocado a una carnezaza cruda.

—Idiota, han de cocinarse primero —rió Takuya atacando una col —. ¡Pizza!

—Eh, no se vale, ¡yo quiero eso! ¡Trae! —saltó Odd.

—¡Es mío!

—¡Comida! —se unió Dracomon.

—Madre mía, qué trío —suspiró Teppei.

—¡Parad ya o dejáis de cenar! —amenazó Katsuharu… pero le ignoraron.

—¡Dejadme! ¡Esta es mi pizza-col! —gritó Takuya, luchando para apartar al rubio y al digimon.

—¿Y qué te cuesta compartirla conmigo? ¡Me ha tocado una de espinacas! —protestó Odd.

—¡Yo me como lo que no os guste! —saltó el digimon dragón, atrapando la col de sabor a espinacas y devorándola.

—¡Dracomon, para! —intentó llamarle William, pero el digimon siguió cogiendo comida.

—Se acabó. Espíritu digital, ¡digievolución! ¡Lobomon! —el guerrero de la luz se puso en pie —. Teppei, échame una mano, por favor.

—Claro… Espíritu digital, ¡digievolución! ¡Arbormon! —el de la madera apareció, sorprendiendo a los que no lo habían visto jamás —. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Atrapemos primero a Dracomon. William, lo siento, pero te lo robo —dijo Lobomon, atrapando con facilidad al pequeño dragón y empotrándolo con suavidad contra un árbol —. Usa tu poder sobre la madera para retenerle.

—Eso está hecho —respondió el otro. A un gesto suyo, finas pero fuertes ramas empezaron a rodear a Dracomon hasta mantenerlo firme contra el tronco.

—Uno menos. Ahora… a por aquellos. ¡Se acabó la hora de juegos! —sentenció Lobomon. Sin aviso, atrapó a Takuya por debajo de los brazos, dejando a Odd en manos de Arbormon.

—¡Lobomon! ¡Suéltame! —chilló Takuya —. Con que esas tenemos, ¿eh? —sonrió sacando su D-tector.

—Ah, no, nada de eso —negó Lobomon robándole en un visto y no visto el objeto —. No te preocupes, nosotros te lo guardamos —dijo antes de lanzarlo por encima de su hombro directo a las manos de Koichi.

—¡Oye, bicho, déjame ir a comer! —ordenó Odd. El golpe que recibió Takuya al ser empujado contra el árbol le despistó lo suficiente como para que Arbormon le robase su dispositivo digital.

—Los demás también queremos comer —dijo Arbormon. Las ramas atraparon a los dos humanos, reteniéndoles contra los troncos al igual que había pasado con Dracomon —. Si comes tranquilamente, sin prisas, te sentará mejor la comida.

—¿Eh? ¿Y ahora por qué dices eso? —preguntó Odd extañado.

—Manías de Arbormon —respondió Takuya —. ¡Pero que sepas que ésta me la pagas, Lobomon! Atarme a un árbol, quitarme el D-tector, privarme de comer… Y todo junto a este…

—Calla o te pego un balazo en el estómago —amenazó el lobo apuntándole.

—No se vale… ¡Dadnos comida!

—Está bien —asintió Arbormon.

 

Tras sentarse, tomó una carnezaza y empezó a comérsela. Con la otra mano, tomó una col destrozada y extendió el brazo hacia los tres atados, dejándola a una distancia justa para que los tres pudiesen darle un mordisco pequeño a la pieza.

—¡Es poco! —protestaron los dos humanos.

—Mis tripitas rugen aún… —lloriqueó Dracomon.

—Agradeced que os dejo comer algo, así que nada de protestas —dijo el de la madera.

—Y ahora nosotros también podremos comer tranquilamente —suspiró Yumi.

—Sí, bueno, lo que no ha quedado tocado —dijo Tapirmon —. Permitidme que…

—Da igual —le detuvo Floramon —, comeremos lo que se pueda y, lo que no, podemos guardarlo para puré o sopas durante el viaje.

 

Por suerte para el grupo, el resto de la comida siguió con calma, con las ocasionales quejas de Takuya, Odd y Dracomon. Casi hasta la hora de dormir, Lobomon y Arbormon no permitieron al trío ser libres de las ataduras. Iban a mandarlos a hacer guardia cuando Tapirmon declaró que se encargaría él de esa misión.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas a todos!  
> Disculpad que haya desaparecido sin previo aviso, justo he empezado a trabajar y hasta hoy no he tenido un día libre para poder centrarme en actualizaciones ni nada.
> 
> No me entretengo más, aquí os dejo el siguiente capítulo que espero os guste.  
> ¡Saludos a todos!

# Historias del pasado

 

_Volaba todo lo rápido que podía por entre los árboles intentando por todos los medios librarse de su perseguidor. Se volteó para comprobar la distancia a la que se encontraba, sorprendiéndose al ver aquella sombra encima de ella. No pudo evitar el golpe en la espalda ni su caída contra el suelo. Intentó levantarse, pero el otro tenía un pie sobre ella._

— _Mi pequeña Iris —rió la sombra. El sonido de un ataque preparándose la alertó —. Ni tú ni Sakuya podréis escapar nunca de mí._

 

_La usó para impulsarse al cielo, listo para lanzar el ataque. Ella se volteó para ver la distancia que se había creado: insuficiente para escapar; insuficiente para seguir con vida. Todo iba demasiado lento para ella, incluso la figura blanca que se interpuso entre ella y el ataque en el último momento._

— _¡GARURU, NO! —chilló._

 

* * *

 

Zoe despertó gritando y agitándose, la garganta escociéndole y resecándose. Su cuerpo se sentía terriblemente pesado, incluso sentía cierto dolor. Parpadeó, acallando los gritos, y miró a su alrededor: ambos gemelos, Takuya y JP estaban reteniéndola por brazos y piernas, ejerciendo fuerza para mantenerla quieta sobre la hoja que usaba de cama. Los demás, desde las otras “camas”, observaban preocupados. El cielo seguía oscuro.

—Zoe —llamó Kouji desde su derecha. Aunque parecía calmado, la chica tenía claro que estaba preocupado —, ¿estás bien?

 

Se detuvo de golpe, abriendo aún más los ojos. El agarre empezó a ser menor, hecho que aprovechó para zafarse de ellos y lanzarse sobre el gemelo de luz, sorprendiendo a todos.

—Menos mal, estás bien… —susurró entre lágrimas, negándose a soltarle.

—Tranquila, tranquila, ya ha pasado todo —atinó a decirle, abrazándola e intentando disipar ese miedo que desprendía la rubia.

—Habrá tenido una pesadilla —dijo Jeremy.

—¡Imposible! —exclamó Tapirmon —. Yo os protegía a todos con dulces sueños. ¡A ella también!

—Pues ya nos dirás qué le ha pasado —señaló Ulrich.

—No lo sé… Algo que no puedo controlar ha debido colarse en su sueño… Lo siento.

—Hey, Zoe, ¿estás mejor? —preguntó Koichi, viendo a la chica aún aferrada a su hermano.

—Sí —asintió, liberando un poco al gemelo de cabello largo, pero sin separarse de él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Lunamon desde su improvisada cama junto a Aelita.

—He tenido un sueño extraño… Se sentía como algo vivido, pero…

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó Tapirmon —. Podría tratarse de un recuerdo doloroso. Eso es algo que puede escapárseme.

—Cuéntanoslo —animó Aelita.

—Pues… Estaba volando —empezó a decir —. Huía de alguien… Me golpeó y me hizo caer al suelo —negó —. Me… me llamó Iris… Dijo que ni Sakuya ni yo escaparíamos… —dijo, encogiéndose aún en brazos de Kouji —. Lanzó su ataque y… —el llanto la volvió a callar.

—Eh, eh, nada de lágrimas. Tranquila —intentó calmarla de nuevo el chico.

—El… el ataque no me dio a mí —logró decir antes de cogerse más fuerte a la camisa de Kouji —. Garuru se interpuso y… me he despertado.

—¿Garuru? —preguntó Koichi, mirando algo preocupado a su gemelo. Podía ver cómo su hermano parecía estar dándole vueltas a la cabeza también.

—Con razón te agitabas tanto —dijo Teppei.

—Lo siento… Os he despertado y… —se lamentó la rubia.

—Una pesadilla la tiene cualquiera —sacudió la mano Odd.

—¡Repito que no se puede tratar eso de pesadilla! —gritó Tapirmon.

—¿Pero cómo puede haber soñado eso? —preguntó Aelita —. No cuadra con lo que nos han contado de sus cosas aquí.

—Lo único que se me ocurre es que se trate de un recuerdo —insistió Tapirmon.

—Pero según parece, quienquiera que la atacaba, le llamaba Iris —señaló Tommy.

—Recuerdos, ¿eh? —dijo pensativo Takuya —. Oye, Bokomon, ¿tienes algo sobre los Ancients en tu libro?

—¿Eh? Por supuesto, Takuya. Enseguida lo miro —respondió.

 

Todos esperaron en silencio mientras Bokomon pasaba páginas y más páginas, murmurando por encima y negando cada vez que pasaba la página. Tan solo los sollozos de Zoe y los susurros de Kouji calmándola rivalizaban con el digimon blanco.

—Aquí parece haber algo… ¡Anda!

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Chiaki.

—Pero si… Ah, esto es grave… Sí, sí…

—Bueno, ¿nos lo vas a leer o no? —preguntó Odd, quitándole el libro y acomodándolo lejos del alcance de Bokomon —. ¿En qué idioma está esto escrito? ¿Egipcio? —de un tirón, el digimon le arrebató el libro.

—Tontomon… ¡Devuélvemelo! Es el alfabeto digimon, para que lo sepas —regañó el de faja.

—Bokomon, dinos qué es tan grave —pidió JP.

—Lo único que he encontrado con “Iris”, “Sakuya” y “Garuru” en relación con los Ancients es del inicio de la caída de los Guardianes del Digimundo.

—¿Los Guardianes del Digimundo? —preguntaron todos.

—Esto es muy largo, chicos y…

—Da igual eso, Bokomon. Si es algo que ayude a explicar lo que le ocurre a Zoe, bienvenido sea —interrumpió Yumi. Varios tras ella la secundaron.

—En ese caso…

 

_Los Guardianes del Digimundo eran dieciocho digimons encargados de proteger el Digimundo. Acudían donde hubiese un problema y combatían contra el mal. Dentro de este grupo estaban los diez antiguos guerreros legendarios. Incluso tres de ellos tenían un papel extra como guardaespaldas de los tres grandes ángeles. Todos se ayudaban entre ellos y no existían problemas por liderazgos. Era un equipo homogéneo._

 

_Pero un día, las cosas cambiaron para siempre. Al parecer, un aviso en el sector que solían vigilar Ancient Irismon y Sakuyamon hizo que ambas saliesen a solucionarlo. Ninguna de las dos imaginó que se trataba de una trampa de un ser malvado que quería apoderarse del Digimundo y, para ello, debía eliminar antes a los Guardianes. Para cuando ambas quisieron darse cuenta, se encontraban en desventaja._

 

_De alguna forma, un pequeño digimon llegó al cuartel de los Guardianes y dio la voz de alarma. Ancient Garurumon y Justimon salieron rápidamente para ayudarlas…_

 

—¿Qué más? —pidió Gaomon.

—Ancient Garurumon no soportó el ataque destinado a Ancient Irismon —dijo alzando la vista del libro.

—No es posible —susurró Yumi. La mirada de muchos se desvió a Zoe, otra vez cogida con fuerza a Kouji.

—Un momento —pidió Jeremy —, ¿no es de esos dos Ancients de los que surgieron los espíritus de la luz y del viento?

—Exactamente —asintió Bokomon.

—¿Qué hay del otro digimon? —preguntó Mikemon.

—Pues por lo que pone aquí —dijo el cerdito volviendo a pasar una página —, Justimon encontró a Sakuyamon malherida y la llevó al cuartel. Pero el que atacó a Ancient Irismon apareció y les atacó a ellos.

—¿Le vencieron? —preguntó Labramon.

—No. Justimon pudo dar pelea, pero al final, fue inútil.

—¿También… murió? —preguntó con un hilo de voz Ulrich.

—Así es —asintió Bokomon —. Es la mayor tragedia de aquel tiempo. Como pudieron, Ancient Irismon y Sakuyamon regresaron al cuartel. La primera llevaba los dos espíritus de la luz, mientras que la segunda cargaba un digihuevo.

—Eso no es una tragedia —negó William —. Simplemente un malnacido que mató dos Guardianes. Aún existían dieciséis más para patearle el trasero, ¿no?

—Cuánto tontomon… ¡Esas dos digimons se sintieron culpables el resto de sus vidas! —chilló el cerdito —. No salieron del cuartel para nada. Ni tan siquiera escuchaban a los demás Guardianes, que tenían que reordenarse para cubrir las zonas de los dos Guardianes caídos y ellas dos.

—Eso es normal —habló Floramon —. Cuando un ser querido muere por protegerte, te sientes mal y piensas que podrías haberlo evitado.

—¡Dejadme acabar todos! —chilló Bokomon —. Eso fue normal los primeros días, pero después ya fue preocupante. Ni comían, ni hablaban, ni salían de sus dormitorios hasta que renunciaron a todo. ¡Incluso a su vida! Ancient Irismon se convirtió en los espíritus digitales del viento y Sakuyamon se volvió un digihuevo.

—Sigue sin sonar a gran tragedia, la verdad —comentó Takuya.

—Es que detrás de ellas, fueron cayendo los demás Guardianes. El shock fue muy duro, y aunque intentaron hacer vida normal y sobrellevarlo, acabaron como los otros cuatro. Espíritus digitales y digihuevos, en eso se convirtieron los Guardianes —dijo cerrando le libro.

—Así pues, el Digimundo se quedó sin la protección de los Guardianes —concluyó JP.

—Sí. Y nunca más se volvió a hablar de ello. Es una historia demasiado dura y triste. A demás…

—¿Qué? —pidió Kitsumon —. No nos dejes ahora con la intriga.

—Nunca se encontró al asesino de Ancient Garurumon y Justimon.

 

El silencio acompañó las palabras de Bokomon. Por bastantes minutos, nadie dijo o hizo nada. Incluso el llanto de Zoe se había detenido. El primero en hablar, fue William que, tras un suspiro, desvió la mirada hacia su lado.

—No puede ser… ¿En serio éste no se ha despertado? —preguntó señalando a Dracomon.

 

Las risas fueron inmediatas; algunas, como las de Zoe, fueron algo más débiles. Poco a poco, el grupo fue calmándose y regresando a sus “camas”, cayendo rendidos nuevamente uno tras otro.

 

Hasta la salida del sol, nadie despertó. El último en hacerlo fue Dracomon, que sonrió animado y miró alrededor radiante de felicidad.

—¡He dormido de maravilla! —exclamó.

—Ya, lo hemos notado. ¿Sabes qué pasó anoche? —preguntó William.

—Pues… ¿que comí poco? —preguntó inocentemente. Todos se echaron a reír.

—Espero que escuches el peligro cuando se acerque —suspiró acariciándole la cabeza.

—Me alegro que hayáis dormido todos bien —sonrió Tapirmon —. Lamento no poder quedarme más rato con vosotros, pero debo rondar el bosque.

—No te preocupes, haz lo que debes hacer —dijo Zoe, tomándolo de las patas delanteras.

—Buena suerte a todos —se despidió.

 

Con Tapirmon de vuelta a su trabajo, el grupo empezó a recoger lo que sobró de la noche para almorzar.

—Oye, Bokomon —se acercó Aelita —, ¿cómo es posible que Zoe viese anoche aquello en sueños?

—Bueno, Zoe posee los espíritus de Ancient Irismon. Es posible que sus recuerdos quedaran grabados de alguna forma en ellos y, como los guerreros legendarios se hacen uno con los espíritus, de algún modo esos datos han llegado a ella.

—Oh… Entonces, puede que les pase también a los demás…

—Es posible —asintió.

—¡Eh, chicos! —llamó Takuya, acercándose al grupo —. He estado pensando, ¿qué tal si nos enseñáis cómo sois los demás?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Bueno, ya hemos visto las ropas de Yumi y Ulrich y cómo pelean. ¿Qué hay de los demás?

—Todos vamos con ropa ajustada y… —empezó Jeremy.

—Mi traje es rosa clarito, estilo duende. A demás, puedo extender unas alas que integró Jeremy en el traje y lanzar bolas de energía —sonrió Aelita.

—El mío es una especie de armadura ligera en azul y plateado. Como Ulrich, yo también uso espada, aunque solo una y bastante pesada —señaló William.

—Yo soy un gato futurista de color morado que dispara flechas —dijo Odd, tomando la pose de disparar.

—Con garras, orejitas y cola incluidas —rió Yumi.

—Eh, que sirven de mucho —declaró.

—Sí, sí, nadie te ha dicho lo contrario —rió Aelita.

—¿Y tú, Jeremy? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—La verdad, nunca he estado en Lyoko salvo una única vez. Mi misión era controlar todo desde la pantalla del superordenador —respondió.

—¿Nunca has luchado?

—No —negó —. La única vez que entré fue más por cuestiones de protección que otra cosa. La vuelta al pasado afectaba a todo aquel que no había estado en Lyoko, así que me vi obligado a entrar para no olvidar. A parte de que XANA podía acceder a la Tierra y poseer a cualquiera; el hecho de haberte virtualizado era una ventaja para evitar la posesión.

—Entonces, sólo te viste una vez como guerrero de Lyoko —dijo Teruo.

—¿Cómo ibas? —preguntó JP.

—Algo así como un elfo de los bosques, con ropas en tonos verdes. Pero ya os digo que sólo fue aquella vez.

—Y la experiencia fue muy graciosa —rió Ulrich. A su lado, Odd también empezó a reír, algo más hundido que el samurai —. ¿Qué te pasa?

—Todos erais geniales en Lyoko salvo yo. Yo era un simple gato —suspiró.

—No te pongas triste —se le acercó Labramon —. Todos son geniales con su aspecto y sus armas, pero eso no te hace menos. Tú eras diferente y eso te hacía único.

—¡KIWI! —Odd atrapó al digimon y lo abrazó con enormes lágrimas de alegría.

—Odd… ¡Odd! ¡Que me asfixio! —chilló.

—Ay, cielos —rió Emily —. Oye, pues ahora tengo ganas de ver mi aspecto. ¿Qué dices, Sissi?

—Creo que cuanto antes lo vea, antes me lo creeré —dijo.

—¡Código digital Lyoko! ¡Digievolución!

 

Tras unos segundos rodeadas por digicódigo, el grupo observó atentamente las dos chicas. Sissi llevaba una camiseta ladeada sobre un hombro en rojo y negro con una única manga hasta la muñeca, unas mallas negras, falda roja y negra similar a la de Aelita y unas botas altas de tacón rojas. A su lado, Emily apareció vestida con un top dorado anudado al cuello en una cinta del mismo color, una falda plateada, mallas negras y bailarinas blancas; el pelo se había recogido con una cinta dorada y otra plateada entrelazadas en una trenza.

—¡Miau! ¡Qué pasada! —exclamó Mikemon.

—¡Genial! ¡Ropa normal! —se alegró Sissi, dando una vuelta para admirar su vestimenta —. Creía que, con tanta ropa normal y Odd siendo un animal, nos tocaría ser animales también.

—Oh, venga ya… ¿Me estás diciendo que te habrías puesto a llorar si hubieses salido caniche? —se burló Odd, liberando algo a Labramon del abrazo.

—¡No provoques, Della Robia! —chilló la chica —. Maldición, no tengo armas…

—Busca por la ropa —se acercó Yumi —. Mis abanicos están guardados en el obi a mi espada.

—O quizás no tiene arma y hace como yo, lanzar bolas de energía o cosas así —señaló Aelita.

—Vaya —suspiró Sissi, pasándose la mano por el pelo —. Eh, ¿y esto? —con cuidado, soltó las horquillas del cabello. No había acabado de admirar la decoración de mariposas cuando éstas se transformaron en látigos en sus manos.

—¡Qué guay! —exclamó Floramon. Con una sonrisa maliciosa, Sissi lanzó un golpe con un látigo contra Odd, quien lo esquivó por poco —. ¡Eso me ha recordado al ataque de Palmon, la hiedra venenosa! —rió.

—Más que perfecto —sonrió la chica —. Y funciona genial para domar bestias.

—¡No tiene gracia! —protestó Odd.

—Así pues, así me habría visto en Lyoko —dijo Emily —. Este brazalete es bastante curioso… ¿Qué crees que será esta gema? —preguntó mostrando a los demás el óvalo dorado de su muñeca.

—Prueba a pasar la mano por encima —animó Aelita —. Al hacerlo sobre la estrella en mi muñeca, extiendo las alas que me puso Jeremy.

 

Emily asintió y, sin perder el tiempo, pasó la mano sobre el brazalete. Al instante, la gema brilló y se expandió hasta formar un arco. Alzó el brazo para admirarlo y se posicionó como si fuese a lanzar una flecha.

—¡Oh! —exclamó Lunamon —. ¿Sabes que eso se parece al arco de una Angewomon?

—¿En serio? —preguntó la chica.

—Tiene razón —asintió Gaomon —. Las alitas en su guante crecen y crean un arco.

—Guay —susurró —. Bueno… tengo arco, pero ¿y las flechas? —preguntó buscando en su espalda algún carcaj aparecido de repente.

 

Una lluvia de agujas surgida de entre los árboles impidió a los demás responder a la chica. Esquivándolo por poco, Emily se volteó y, casi sin darse cuenta, volvió a tensar el arco lista para disparar. Una bola de fuego surgió en el punto donde debería haber estado la punta de la flecha; al soltar la flecha imaginaria, la bola se lanzó directa contra los árboles.

—¡Genial, Em! —aplaudió Mikemon.

—Así pues, genero flechas de fuego —dijo mirando sus manos —. Y ha sido muy útil, la verdad.

—¡JA, JA, JA, JA, JA! —una malévola risa femenina resonó entre los árboles, alertando a todos aún más de lo que el ataque de agujas había hecho ya.

—¿Quién anda ahí? —preguntó JP.

—Estúpidos niños elegidos, no tenéis ni idea de lo que os va a ocurrir… ¡Sois solamente un miserable grupo de críos inútiles que no van a lograr nada! Es mejor que os rindáis y hagáis esto mucho más fácil —la figura de una mujer araña surgió de entre los árboles.

 


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos a todos!  
> Aquí os traigo el capítulo de esta semana aprovechando un pequeño cambio en el horario de hoy.  
> ¡Disfrutadlo y dejad comentario!

# La primera batalla

 

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —chilló Sissi —. ¿Por qué sólo nos atacan bichos feos e insectos asquerosos?

—Ay, señor… Ésa es Arukenimon —informó Bokomon. Neemon estaba medio subido a él.

—¡Adelante, mis queridos soldados! ¡Destruidles! —chilló la digimon araña. A su orden, una gran variedad de digimons insecto llenaron el lugar.

—¿Qué demonios es todo esto? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Enemigos —respondió Takuya, D-tector en mano.

—¡Ay, ay, ay! Krabbymon, Honeybeemon, Flymon y Dokugumon… ¡Es todo un ejército de bichos! —exclamó el cerdito blanco.

—¿Y qué hacemos? —preguntó Neemon.

—Tontomon, hay que luchar —dijo con seriedad —. Y nosotros dos, escondernos y animar. ¡Vamos, chicos! ¡Podéis con ellos!

 

Uno a uno, los diez guerreros legendarios fueron apareciendo en el claro, avanzándose junto a los digimons de los Lyoko, cuyas vestimentas fueron cambiando conforme activaban sus dispositivos. Los insectos no dudaron en lanzarse contra ellos, provocando fuertes risas en Arukenimon.

—Maldición, son demasiados… Así no lograremos ir en busca de esa mujer araña —dijo Aelita, incapaz de encontrar una forma de atacarle incluso volando.

—Será mejor que dejemos que se ocupen los más rápidos —avisó Yumi abriendo camino para Renamon —. Ulrich, ve tú también.

—De acuerdo. Vamos, Kitsumon —llamó.

—Os echamos una mano —dijo Kazemon.

 

Yumi parpadeó cuando una figura clara pasó por detrás del hada. Volteándose para observar mejor, descubrió a Lobomon disparando a todo aquel que intentaba cruzarse en el camino de Ulrich y los dos zorros. Pegado a él, Lowemon mantenía a ralla con la lanza.

—Gracias, chicos —sonrió la morena, volviendo a su objetivo.

—¿Pero qué creéis que hacéis, niños tontos? —rió de nuevo Arukenimon —. ¡Jamás podréis conmigo ni con mis refuerzos! —exclamó antes de que varias figuras demasiado veloces la adelantase.

—No… ¡Esto no! —chilló Renamon, deteniéndose completamente en el sitio.

—¿Qué ocurre? —llamó Yumi.

—Son habitantes de la aldea de Renamon —informó Kitsumon —. Podría decirse que son su familia.

—Oh, no… ¡Renamon! —llamó la geisha, pero la digimon no reaccionó.

—¡Vamos, mis queridos, atacadles! ¡Acabad con ellos! —ordenó la mujer araña.

 

Sin vaciar, aquel grupo de criaturas tan similares a Renamon pero con diferentes coloraciones se lanzó contra el grupo de los elegidos. Una de ellas, aprovechando que Renamon no se movía, adelantó el brazo dispuesta a tomarla del cuello.

—Déjala en paz —gruñó Kitsumon, atrapándola en el aire y lanzándola lejos de la otra.

—Apártate —dijo con la voz rasposa la digimon, poniéndose en pie.

—Eres una de las mayores de la aldea, no deberías haber caído en esta trampa —negó el digimon rojizo —. ¡Despierta!

—¡Da igual lo que intentes, tonto! ¡Nadie te hará caso! ¡El amo tiene el control absoluto sobre ellas! —rió Arukenimon.

—Maldición…

—Si no sirve hablar, habrá que luchar —dijo Lobomon, adelantándose en busca de Arukenimon, pero una de las digimons controladas se le cruzó.

—¡Lobomon! —Lowemon apartó con la lanza a un grupo de Flymons antes de lanzarse en busca de su hermano, pero otro digimon zorro le impidió avanzar.

 

Poco a poco, todos los que se intentaron acercar a Arukenimon fueron detenidos por los digimons zorros. La digimon araña rió maníacamente, disfrutando del espectáculo que se estaba dando ante ella.

 

Arrodillada en el suelo, Renamon era incapaz de moverse. Ver a todos aquellos digimons le traía a la mente recuerdos de cuando ella era una pequeña Viximon, correteando por el bosque en el que vivía, librándose de la vigilancia de los mayores para encontrarse con Kitmon, el pequeño digimon al que todos en la aldea ignoraban e incluso rechazaban. Alguna vez había discutido con ellos por ese hecho, como pasó el día que acabó marchando con Kitsumon de la aldea, enfadada porque habían vuelto a culpar al en ese momento recién evolucionado digimon de una desgracia sin fundamentos… Pero jamás imaginó que debería pelear realmente contra ese grupo de digimons de la forma que estaban haciéndolo.

—¡VAS A MORIR! —la voz de Arukenimon la hizo reaccionar.

 

A varios metros, Kitsumon había logrado alcanzar a la araña, pero era evidente que la digimon tenía ventaja sobre él. De un golpe, derribó al digimon zorro y se preparó para darle el golpe de gracia.

—Ni se te ocurra tocarlo —gruñó Renamon, derribándola y alejándola del otro —. No vas a tocar a nadie más de los míos. ¡Ésta me la vas a pagar! —el digicódigo la cubrió por completo al tiempo que el D-tector de Yumi brillaba con fuerza, llamando la atención de la chica —. ¡Renamon digievoluciona en… Kyubimon! —un gran zorro amarillo de nueve colas apareció ante Arukenimon.

—¡Ja! Aunque hayas evolucionado, no será suficiente para vencerme —señaló Arukenimon, preparándose para lanzarse al combate contra la digimon amarilla.

—¡Yumi! Voy a necesitar tu ayuda —llamó.

—Enseguida, compañera —asintió la geisha. Cubierta por los que peleaban a su alrededor, no tardó en alcanzar a la digimon —. Aquí estoy.

—Vamos allá —indicó Kyubimon, dando un salto —. ¡Koenryu!

 

Arukenimon se preparó para esquivar la técnica de la digimon zorro, pero dos abanicos, más grandes de lo que había estado viendo hasta ese momento, le cortaron cualquier vía de escape. El ataque la golpeó de lleno con gran fuerza, provocando la aparición de su digicódigo.

—¡Atrapa los datos! —oyó gritar Yumi a sus espaldas.

—Pero… —algo dudosa, corrió al cúmulo de datos y extendió el D-tector —. Espíritu que vives en la oscuridad, la fuerza del zorro sagrado te purificará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

 

La silueta de Arukenimon desapareció, dejando en su lugar un digihuevo que se elevó en el cielo, alejándose. Prácticamente todos los digimons de tipo insecto y los monstruos de XANA abandonaron el lugar todo lo rápidos que podían, dejando atrás los digimons zorros, que cayeron al suelo mientras una sombra extraña se separaba de sus cuerpos y desvanecía en el aire.

—¿Qué… qué ha pasado? —preguntó una Renamon en un tono rojo fuego.

—¿Dónde estamos? —preguntó otra, de un tono similar, mirando alrededor.

—¡La aldea! —exclamó un macho, buscando alrededor tan bruscamente que cayó de rodillas mareado.

—Tranquilos —se acercó Yumi, arrodillándose junto a una grisácea y ayudándola a levantarse lentamente.

—Eres… una humana.

 

Como hipnotizados, los zorros fijaron la vista en los ocho niños humanos y el grupo de digimons que les acompañaban. Un leve brillo obligó a muchos a volver la vista para ver a Kyubimon, agachada junto a Kitsumon.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el zorro rojo, levantándose lentamente con la ayuda de Kyubimon.

—Hemos vencido —respondió la de nueve colas.

—No puede ser… —exclamó uno de los zorros amarillentos.

—¿No es esa la pequeña Viximon? —preguntó otro zorro, de color azulado, levantándose tambaleante.

—¡Sí lo es! —exclamó otra, en un tono verdoso, logrando ponerse en pie y avanzando lentamente.

—¡Espera! —llamó Kyubimon, saltando hacia ella y ofreciéndose para que la otra apoyara el peso.

—Madre mía, ¡qué grande estás, muchacha! —exclamó, aprovechando la proximidad para obligarla a mover la cabeza para verle por todos los ángulos.

 

Poco a poco, todos los digimons zorro se levantaron y acercaron a Kyubimon, saludándola con cariño y diciéndole mil cosas. Apartado del grupo, Kitsumon se dio la vuelta y caminó hasta el árbol más alejado, siendo rápidamente seguido por Ulrich.

—Hey, ¿qué te ocurre? —preguntó el humano.

—Nada —negó desviando la mirada.

—¿Seguro?

 

Ulrich no recibió respuesta. Volvió la vista a donde estaba Kyubimon, aún apartada de los demás. La digimon parecía feliz de ver a todos bien, pero al mismo tiempo incómoda.

—Deberías venir a la aldea para que te vea la anciana —comentó uno de los digimons. A los niños ya les costaba saber quién hablaba en aquel grupo.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo una misión —se excusó la digimon, intentando encontrar con la mirada alguien que la ayudase.

 

Por desgracia para la digimon, Yumi quedaba fuera de su visión, oculta por el mar de pelaje de colores. De entre los guerreros legendarios, atinó a ver alguno en actitud pensativa; esperaba que encontrasen una forma de rescatarla de aquello. Por otro lado, Kitsumon estaba lejos, sin mirarla siquiera.

—Entonces podéis venir todos —convino un digimon de pelaje azul pálido, volteándose hacia los demás —. A la anciana seguro que le gustará conocer a estos humanos.

—Cierto —asintió la verdosa.

—Pero…

—Kyubimon no puede ir con vosotros, chicos —dijo una voz por encima de todos.

 

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Buenas! Tal parece que mi día libre serán los martes, por lo que aquí me tenéis actualizando.
> 
> ¡Que disfrutéis del capítulo y del verano!

# Los Guardianes del Digimundo

 

Prácticamente todos alzaron la vista a tiempo para ver dos siluetas dejándose caer del árbol en el que Kitsumon se había apoyado. El silencio que acompañó a la aparición de aquellos dos digimons no tardó en convertirse en susurros.

—Increíble —susurró Kitsumon. Una de las dos figuras, la negra, volteó ligeramente la cabeza y le sonrió con amabilidad.

—¿Sabes quiénes son? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Pensaba que eran seres de cuento —respondió —. Pero son reales…

—Kyubimon no tiene tiempo para acompañaros de vuelta a la aldea —repitió la digimon negra.

—Mirad a vuestro alrededor bien —indicó el blanco —. Los humanos son niños elegidos. Y entre los digimons que les acompañan, se encuentran los descendientes de los diez antiguos guerreros legendarios.

 

Obedientes, el grupo miró alrededor, obligándose a identificar a cada uno de los allí presentes y ahogando exclamaciones por ello. Aprovechando el momento, Kyubimon los saltó y se apartó, siendo atendida por Yumi en cuanto puso los pies de nuevo en el suelo.

—Vosotros dos sois LightKitsumon y DarkRenamon, ¿verdad? —preguntó la de mayor evolución.

—Exactamente —sonrió la negra antes de voltearse hacia Kitsumon —. Muy posiblemente, los culpables de tu sufrimiento, pequeño.

—¿Qué? —preguntó, extrañado pero aún afectado por la sorpresa de verles allí en vivo.

—Kyubimon, Kitsumon, vosotros dos no pertenecéis a la aldea —informó el Kitsumon blanco.

—¿Qué? No, imposible, nacimos allí —negó Kyubimon.

—No es vuestro lugar —negó el blanco —. Por ese motivo, estos dos no pueden regresar a la aldea.

—¿Se puede saber de qué habláis? —preguntó uno de los Kitsumons —. ¡Kyubimon nació y creció ahí! ¡Pertenece a la aldea!

 

Las voces no tardaron en alzarse, mezclándose unas con otras en un jaleo que preocupó al grupo de niños elegidos y digimons acompañantes. Una extraña aura alrededor de la Renamon negra fue lo que acalló todas aquellas voces.

—Gracias —sonrió con tranquilidad. Sin preocuparle nada, les dio la espalda y caminó hasta Kitsumon —. Lo siento mucho, Kitsumon —dijo, dejando aún más mudo al digimon —. Cometimos un error imperdonable que conllevó a toda una vida de sufrimiento para ti.

—Nunca nos perdonaremos este error —añadió LightKitsumon, también acercándose al otro. De cerca, Ulrich descubrió que el blanco era bastante más alto que Kitsumon.

—Yo… no sé de qué habláis…

—Te lo contaremos todo —asintió la negra —. Pero antes… Debemos despedir a los demás —dijo volteándose al grupo —. Los que quedan en la aldea están preocupados por vosotros. La anciana está terriblemente angustiada y desea que regreséis cuanto antes.

—¡Habéis estado allí! —acusó una de las Renamons, de un amarillo más brillante que Kyubimon.

—Así es. Y por lo que hemos visto, debéis regresar cuanto antes —indicó el oscuro haciendo un gesto con su cabeza —. Kyubimon y Kitsumon os visitarán cuando puedan.

 

Algo a regañadientes, el grupo empezó a despedirse de los allí presentes, prestando más atención a Kyubimon que a Kitsumon, gesto que no pasó desapercibido por completo. Poco a poco, y tras orientarse, empezaron a marchar, dejando atrás a todos los demás.

—Ahora que estamos más tranquilos, podemos hablar con calma —declaró DarkRenamon, con una palmada que llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Por qué os llamáis culpables de lo que me ocurrió si ni tan siquiera habéis estado allí? —preguntó Kitsumon.

—Nos equivocamos en la lectura de una visión profética —explicó LightKitsumon, volteándose hacia los demás —. Quizás sería necesario que dedigievolucionarais. Todos. Esto es algo largo.

—Hacedlo —dijo Kyubimon, envolviéndose ella también en digicódigo y volviendo a tomar su aspecto infantil.

 

En silencio, aunque ansiosos por preguntar mil cosas, el grupo tomó asiento en el claro y esperó la explicación.

—Cuando los digihuevos de Renamon y Kitsumon llegaron a nosotros, no teníamos ni idea de quiénes eran en realidad los dos digimons que surgirían —empezó la digimon negra.

—Por eso, los dejamos en la aldea de los zorros —siguió el blanco —. No fue hasta más tarde incluso de cometer nuestro imperdonable error que descubrimos la verdad.

—¿Qué verdad? —preguntó Bokomon, abriendo su libro listo para contrastar la información.

—Veréis, para que entendáis lo que os tenemos que contar, primero debéis saber lo ocurrido con Kitsumon —dijo DarkRenamon, mirando al zorro rojo.

—No sé qué puede tener eso que ver —declaró mirando a otro lado.

—También es desagradable para nosotros —aseguró la digimon —. Veréis, poquísimos días después del nacimiento de ambos, LightKitsumon y yo tuvimos una visión extraña que no dudamos en informar a la anciana de la aldea. La malinterpretamos, pero de eso no nos dimos cuenta hasta tiempo más tarde, por lo que el mal ya había sido hecho: la anciana, alertada por nuestro aviso, había logrado apartar a Kitsumon del resto de la aldea.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Ulrich.

—En aquella visión, vimos un digimon de aspecto zorruno que dedicaba su vida a sembrar el caos y la destrucción allá donde iba. Su pelaje era de un tono rojo como la sangre y sus ojos mostraban locura. Muchos digimons se enfrentaban a él, incluso digimons zorros, pero ninguno era rival para él —explicó el blanco.

—Ningún zorro en la aldea tenía ese color en su pelaje. Todos los rojos eran tonos ígneos, con poderes de fuego. Pero Kitsumon…

—Su pelaje es rojo como la sangre —reconoció Renamon, mirando a su amigo fijamente —. Siempre has sido así… Eras diferente, único… Nadie más tenía ese color en el pelaje.

—Exacto —asintió la negra —. La anciana lo identificó como el digimon sanguinario que nosotros le dijimos… Y tomó por medida apartarlo de los demás.

—¡Eso es contraproducente! —exclamó Emily —. Apartándolo lo que se conseguía era que acumulase más odio contra todos.

—Exactamente —asintió Koichi.

—Pero él jamás ha sido malo —negó Renamon —. ¡Y aquellos ataques no fueron culpa suya!

—Lo sabemos —asintió LightKitsumon —. Aquellos ataques fueron las primeras manifestaciones de XANA en este mundo.

—¡¿Tanto hace que está aquí?! —exclamó Kitsumon.

—¿De cuánto tiempo hablamos? —preguntó Teruo.

—Hace casi un año —respondió el digimon.

—¿EN SERIO?

—Eso es otra historia —negó DarkRenamon —. Para cuando nos dimos cuenta de nuestro error ya era tarde. La aldea entera ya rechazaba a Kitsumon y nada de lo que pudiésemos decirles les haría cambiar de opinión.

—¿Qué error cometisteis? —preguntó Aelita.

—El zorro que vimos no era este Kitsumon —respondió la negra —. Se trataba de una imagen del pasado, algo que debía habernos servido para entender quiénes eran los bebés que nacerían de aquellos dos digihuevos.

—Renamon y Kitsumon —comentó Dracomon. William enseguida le cubrió la boca con ambas manos y pidió perdón.

 

El digimon blanco carraspeó, tomó aire y miró a su compañera unos segundos en los que no pronunciaron palabra alguna. Todos observaron atentamente hasta que LightKitsumon soltó el aire sonoramente y empezó a narrar la historia.

 

_Hace mucho tiempo, existió un digimon zorro que supuso una pesadilla para muchos en el Digimundo. Se trataba de un Kitsumon con un pelaje como la sangre que disfrutaba matando a todo ser que se cruzaba con él. Nadie era capaz de detenerle; ni tan siquiera digimons poderosos pudieron hacer nada contra él._

 

_No fue hasta pasados varios meses que uno de los Guardianes del Digimundo logró frenar sus pasos, venciéndolo y liberándolo del virus que le había afectado. Después de eso, Kitsumon decidió unirse a los Guardianes del Digimundo._

 

_Éramos conscientes del daño que habíamos causado a Kitsumon con aquello, por lo que intentamos encontrar una forma de darle una vida mejor, ya fuera en la aldea o en otro lugar. Y fue entonces cuando hicimos un gran descubrimiento que nos entretuvo por más tiempo del que nos imaginábamos._

 

—¿Qué clase de descubrimiento? —preguntó Takuya.

—En la lucha contra Lucemon, no sólo combatieron los diez guerreros legendarios, sino que contaron con la ayuda de ocho digimons más —respondió DarkRenamon —. Anubismon, Dianamon, Justimon, MirageGaogamon, Rosemon, RowPersiamon, Sakuyamon y Slayedramon. Esa unión fue llamada…

—Los Guardianes del Digimundo. Esa historia la conocen todos los digimons —asintió Bokomon agitando el libro abierto —. Ellos lucharon contra Lucemon; Ancient Greymon y Ancient Garurumon fueron los que dieron el golpe final, se refugiaron todos para recuperarse de la batalla y todo fue felicidad hasta que un desgraciado asesinó a Ancient Garurumon y a Justimon, dando inicio así a la caída de los Guardianes. Aunque no sabía que ya existía esa alianza antes de la caída de Lucemon…

—Las estrategias de la batalla son algo que muy poca gente conoce. Quizás únicamente los tres grandes ángeles y algún que otro digimon de rango superior —convino LightKitsumon.

—Pero eso no interesa ahora mismo —atajó DarkRenamon —. Como imagináis, seguir los pasos de aquel Kitsumon maldito nos llevó a los Guardianes y, con ellos, a toda su historia.

—¿Y con eso cómo pensabais ayudarme? —preguntó Kitsumon, cruzado de brazos.

—Paciencia, muchacho —le sonrió el blanco —. Como está claro que todos ya sabéis, los Guardianes acabaron muriendo poco a poco. Sin embargo, lo que me atrevería a decir que quizás media docena de digimons sabe es que no fueron muertes sin más. Podría decirse que, en cierto modo, estaban planificadas.

—¿Planificadas? —preguntó más de uno.

—Las muertes de Ancient Garurumon y Justimon fueron algo inesperado —empezó a nombrar la digimon negra —. Ancient Irismon y Sakuyamon tampoco fue algo planeado. Ellas simplemente fueron consumidas por la culpabilidad. Pero los otros catorce sí planificaron sus muertes.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Katsuharu. Bokomon sacó otro libro y se preparó para escribir todo cuanto oyese.

—Por algún motivo, cuando los dos primeros Guardianes murieron no sólo se generó un digihuevo por parte de Justimon y dos espíritus por parte de Ancient Garurumon, sino que hubo una parte de sus almas que desapareció del mundo digital —respondió LightKitsumon.

—En el caso de las dos siguientes, es posible que fuesen sus pensamientos y las ganas de volver a verles las que hicieron que se diese el mismo proceso en sus muertes —siguió DarkRenamon —. Ancient Wisemon lo descubrió, se lo dijo a los demás y todos decidieron hacer lo mismo. En el momento de terminar sus vidas, sus almas se partirían y, mientras una parte se quedaba aquí, la otra viajaba a otro mundo distinto a la espera de volver a nacer.

—¿Cómo? —pregunto Aelita —. ¿Cómo se puede hacer eso por voluntad propia?

—Eso es algo que no hemos sido capaces de descubrir —negó la digimon —. Quizás jamás se sepa.

—Como podéis imaginar, lo lograron —siguió el blanco —. Los catorce lograron seguir los pasos de sus cuatro compañeros, prometiéndose antes regresar al Digimundo cuando éste lo necesitase.

—Un momento —alzó la mano Takuya —. Nosotros estuvimos aquí cuando Lucemon se liberó de su prisión y sólo luchamos nosotros seis, porque Katsuharu, Teppei, Teruo y Chiaki no tenían sus espíritus digitales en aquel entonces. El Digimundo necesitaba quien combatiese el mal que lo estaba destruyendo y no hubo nadie más que nosotros para hacerlo.

—En cierto modo, podría deberse a que Lucemon no era tan poderoso como en aquel entonces —convino LightKitsumon —. Podríais decir que no era una amenaza como en tiempos antiguos, en los que él estuvo al poder por mucho tiempo.

—Oh…

—¿Y se puede saber cómo todo esto ayuda a Kitsumon? —preguntó Renamon.

—Porque actualmente, todos los Guardianes han vuelto a la vida —respondió DarkRenamon pasando la mirada por los allí reunidos.

—Bueno, tanto como volver a la vida… —empezó a decir Teruo, intentando ocultar una risilla nerviosa —. Los diez antiguos siguen siendo dos espíritus cada uno —dijo alzando su D-tector.

—Y cada par de espíritus ha encontrado el fragmento de alma que les faltaba —señaló el blanco —. Sois sus reencarnaciones.

—¡Eso es un disparate! —exclamó Bokomon apuntándoles con su lápiz —. ¡Ellos son humanos! A ver, ¿cómo explicáis eso?

—El fragmento de alma que abandonó el Digimundo acabó en el mundo humano, lugar al que pertenecen estos niños —sonrió la negra.

—¿Es… eso posible? —preguntó algo dubitativa Chiaki.

—Perfectamente —asintió LightKitsumon.

—No, no puede ser —negó Koichi —. Kerpymon me entregó los espíritus de la oscuridad corruptos por el odio y el rencor que había en mí…

—Existen muchos seres con odio y rencor —empezó a decir DarkRenamon —. Sin embargo, fuiste tú el elegido —señaló —. ¿Por qué tú, un chico que, a demás, no se encontraba completamente en este mundo?

 

Ante la pregunta de la digimon, Koichi agachó la cabeza hacia sus manos, apretadas en puños. A su lado, Kouji le palmeó levemente la espalda.

—Pensad un poco —siguió diciendo —. Cada uno tiene un D-tector de un color diferente y reacciona únicamente a un elemento. ¿Creéis que es casualidad?

—Ahora que lo pienso —dijo Takuya —, cuando vinimos en el Trailmon a este mundo por primera vez… Vi a los demás con forma de digimon… La forma humana de cada espíritu —dijo mirando a los demás —. Y cuando nos encontramos con Kouji… Zoe y yo llegamos porque estábamos buscando a Tommy y JP, pero él…

—Yo había llegado allí siguiendo la señal en mi dispositivo, el espíritu de Lobomon. —finalizó —. No volví a recibir ninguna señal relacionada con los espíritus hasta que apareció el espíritu digital de KendoGarurumon.

—Hey, esperad —alzó la mano Ulrich —. Entonces lo que vi en el Trailmon cuando llegamos… ¿es algo normal?

—¡Tú también lo viste! —señalaron Aelita y Yumi.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Sissi.

—Al igual que ellos diez son las reencarnaciones de los diez Ancients, vosotros sois las reencarnaciones de los otros ocho Guardianes —respondió LightKitsumon.

—¿Nosotros? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Sí —asintió el blanco —. En el caso de los Ancients, el alma que viajó al mundo humano acabó convirtiéndose en el nuevo cuerpo de su reencarnación, un receptáculo perfecto para los poderes de los espíritus digitales —dijo —. El último nivel de evolución de los actuales guerreros legendarios bien podría ser las evoluciones Ancient.

—¿Y nosotros? —preguntó William.

—En vuestro caso, el haber quedado un digihuevo en este mundo provocó que se crearan dos entidades en el momento del renacimiento —dijo DarkRenamon —. Vuestro compañero digimon es más que un compañero —señaló. A ello, cada joven observó al digimon sentado a su lado.

—Y aquí es donde llegamos al punto en el que remendamos nuestro error —suspiró LightKitsumon —. Kitsumon, tú y tu compañero humano sois las dos mitades en las que se dividió Justimon cuando fue asesinado.

—¿Ulrich y yo somos…? —preguntó sorprendido.

—Y, por supuesto, con los demás pasa igual —sonrió DarkRenamon —. Sakuyamon se reencarnó en Renamon en este mundo y en Yumi en el mundo humano, Aelita y Lunamon son la reencarnación de Dianamon, Jeremy y Gaomon son MirageGaogamon, Sissi y Floramon son Rosemon, William y Dracomon son Slayerdramon, Emily y Mikemon son RowPersiamon y Odd y Labramon son Anubismon.

—¡Tiempo muerto! —se puso en pie Odd —. ¡Labramon era mi perro Kiwi! Por un misterio que desconozco, el digimon que veis aquí había vivido toda la vida como perro en el mundo humano. ¡Conmigo!

—Un “error” de Anubismon —agitó la mano la Renamon oscura —. Se dice que Anubismon era bastante reservado para algunas cosas. No estaba del todo de acuerdo con la idea de dejar una mitad de su alma desprotegida como un simple humano, por lo que se las ingenió para, en la división, enviar la mitad que debería quedarse aquí a una criatura cercana a su reencarnación que pudiese defenderle.

—Pues yo no recuerdo nada —dijo pensativo Labramon.

—Es verdad, nunca he tenido una sensación de dejavú —dijo Lunamon.

—Porque, si bien los dieciocho Guardianes han renacido, sus almas están incompletas por ahora —señaló el Kitsumon blanco —. En el caso de los diez guerreros legendarios, el proceso para completarlas es más sencillo que para vosotros, pues el espíritu digital se fusiona con ellos al digievolucionar.

—Pero no os preocupéis. Seguro que lograréis completar vuestras almas. Y podréis recordar cosas de aquellos tiempos.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó Floramon.

—Aún no hemos averiguado ese dato —suspiró la digimon —. No hemos encontrado ningún dato de otro digimon que haya hecho lo mismo que los Guardianes y esté vivo para explicárnoslo.

 

El silencio se formó en el grupo, cada uno dándole vueltas a la información recibida e intentando sacar las cosas claras.

—Así… que, al final, resulta ser que sí fui el zorro maldito —suspiró Kitsumon.

—Sólo hasta que te liberaron del virus que te afectaba. Después, te convertiste en Guardián —le apretó el hombro LightKitsumon antes de ponerse en pie —. Por ese motivo, ni vosotros dos podéis pasar por la aldea a perder el tiempo ni nosotros deberíamos entreteneros más —dijo extendiendo una garra hacia su compañera para ayudarla a levantar.

—¿Ya marcháis? —preguntó Renamon.

—Sí, pequeña —se le acercó la negra —. El peligro acecha en cada esquina y hay mucha información que debemos encontrar y salvaguardar de las garras de Xana-Lucemon. A demás de una aldea por la que pasar —guiñó.

—¿Nos volveremos a ver? —preguntó Kitsumon.

—Cuando realmente tengáis un hueco para pasar por la aldea, sí —asintió el blanco.

—Podré… ¿podré volver a la aldea?

—¡Por supuesto que sí, pequeñín! —rió la negra antes de atraparle en un abrazo —. Estaremos encantados de recibirte debidamente.

—Volveremos a vernos todos —asintió el blanco —. Y esperamos poder proporcionaros más información con la que ayudaros a despertar vuestros poderes plenamente.

 

Asintiendo, los elegidos y sus digimons se despidieron de ambos digimons, prometiendo encontrarse otra vez. La nueva información recibida, sin embargo, afectó al grupo cuando se puso en marcha, avanzando algo silenciosos hacia la Rosa de las Estrellas.

 


	9. Chapter 9

# Controlando a las bestias

 

El sol descendía cuando llegaron a un valle en el que buscar refugio. Por suerte, encontraron una cueva lo suficientemente grande para entrar todos. En poco tiempo, el grupo se organizó y repartió las tareas, poniéndose manos a la obra lo más rápido posible para evitar la oscuridad de la noche.

—¿Sabéis? Creo que de ahora en adelante, Takuya, Odd y Dracomon podrían encargarse de ir en busca de leña cada vez que paremos —dijo Sissi.

—¡Venga ya! —exclamaron los dos humanos, claramente molestos.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó el digimon dragón con inocencia.

—Porque en esa tarea, es seguro que no os coméis lo que se tenga para todos.

—¡Jajajaja! Tienes razón —asintió Zoe —. Aunque… Labramon y William tendrán trabajo procurando que esos dos no compitan por ver quién trae más y que Dracomon no la líe tropezando él solito.

—Qué remedio —suspiró el humano, mirando al digimon perro —. Vamos a formar equipo por un rato, Labramon.

—Cierto —asintió mirando a los otros tres —. Vamos a moverles ya…

—JP, ¿te importaría ir con Tommy, Teppei y Katsuharu a por comida? —pidió Aelita.

—Ningún problema —aseguró.

—Jeremy, Ulrich, Teruo y los gemelos podrían ir a buscar cosas para hacer las camas, ¿no? —comentó Chiaki —. Y de mientras, los demás preparamos el lugar.

—¿Y qué hacemos los digimons? —preguntó Floramon.

—Podéis asegurar que el terreno sea seguro. Una especie de vigilancia —indicó Yumi.

—¡Vale!

—¡Yo iré a pescar un poco! —exclamó Mikemon.

 

Sin dar tiempo a nadie a detenerla, adelantó a todos los que se movían listos para sus diferentes búsquedas y echó a correr hacia donde oía correr el agua. Se sentó en la orilla y esperó pacientemente antes de meter la garra en el agua y sacar, uno a uno, todos los peces que pudo. Cuando tuvo suficientes, se acercó a los árboles y rebuscó material para crear una cestita en la que depositarlos. Estaba acomodando el último cuando el ruido de hojas pisadas la alertó.

—¿Hay alguien ahí? —preguntó, aferrando la pesca y caminando lentamente hasta donde había oído el sonido —. ¡Oh, cielos! ¡Eh, levanta de ahí!

 

Tirado en el suelo, un digimon bastante cubierto de suciedad permanecía bocabajo y sin responder ni tan siquiera a sus golpecitos con los pies. Memorizando el lugar en el que se encontraba, salió corriendo de vuelta al campamento. Más de uno allí se levantó y posicionó defensivamente ante su precipitada llegada.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mikemon? Pareces alterada —observó Emily.

—Hay… hay un digimon… herido… Está cerca del río —señaló dejando la cesta.

—¿Qué clase de digimon? —preguntó Renamon, acercándose a ella.

—No… no lo he visto bien… Había muchas hierbas y… está muy sucio. No me veo capaz de cargar con él.

—Te ayudaremos —aseguró Yumi, mirando a su compañera digimon.

—Yo también iré. Puede que quienes le hayan herido sigan cerca —dijo Kitsumon.

—Es por aquí —señaló la gata.

 

Rápidamente, los tres siguieron a Mikemon por entre las hierbas hasta el lugar en el que seguía, tal y como lo había dejado, aquel digimon. Con Kitsumon y Yumi atentos a los alrededores, Renamon cargó con el pequeño digimon en brazos.

—Necesitaremos agua… Y alguna hierba para tratar las heridas —dijo la digimon amarilla, viendo el barro pegándose a su pelaje.

—No te preocupes, seguro que las otras se están ocupando —dijo Yumi.

—Sobre las hierbas, puedo ir yo en cuanto lleguemos al refugio —dijo Kitsumon.

—Gracias.

 

El cuarteto llegó de nuevo al claro, donde ya esperaban Emily, Sissi y Aelita para recibirles. Los digimons, así como el grupo que había ido a por madera, habían salido para recorrer los alrededores en busca de problemas.

—Voy a revisar los alrededores yo también —dijo Mikemon.

—Iré a por las hierbas —informó Kitsumon, desapareciendo del lugar en un parpadeo.

—Renamon, Zoe ha salido con Kouji y Ulrich hacia el río, algo más abajo, para recoger agua. Quizás deberías acercarte rápidamente y bañarte un poco —dijo Sissi.

—Sí, está bien —asintió, dejando al digimon en una improvisada cama antes de marchar.

—Oye, ¿no es un Lopmon? —preguntó Emily.

—Sí, aunque… es un poco raro —murmuró Aelita.

 

Pocos minutos más tarde, alternando la preparación del pescado con la vigilancia sobre el digimon herido, el segundo grupo llegó.

—¿Y eso? —preguntó Teppei señalando el bulto en la camita.

—Mikemon lo ha encontrado junto al río —explicó Yumi.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó Tommy.

—Pues no lo sabemos —respondió Aelita —. Está tan sucio que es difícil saber si las heridas son graves o no.

—Por cierto, ¿no os parece algo raro? —preguntó Emily —. Quiero decir, para ser un Lopmon…

—Es que no lo es —rió Katsuharu.

—¿Cómo no va a serlo? ¡Mira qué pedazo de orejas! —apuntó Sissi.

—Es un Terriermon —dijo JP —. Pasa algo parecido a Renamon y Kitsumon.

—Oh —los colores subieron a los rostros de las cuatro.

 

Risas y protestas acercándose hicieron que todos volviesen la vista para ver llegar a Zoe y Ulrich montados en un gran digimon cargado de cubos. Ante él, Kitsumon y una empapada Renamon caminaban tranquilamente.

—¡Renamon! ¡Tienes el fuego listo para secarte! —llamó Aelita.

—Gracias.

—¿Se puede saber de dónde habéis sacado este digimon? —preguntó Sissi.

—Tampoco soy algo tan raro —respondió la bestia blanca, agachándose con cuidado en el suelo.

—Es Kouji digievolucionado en su forma animal, KendoGarurumon —respondió Zoe, bajando y acercándose a uno de los barriles junto al que también bajó Ulrich.

—¿Esa enorme bestia es mi primo? —preguntó Yumi.

—Seguro que nunca imaginaste que podría ser tan grande —respondió la bestia de la luz, esperando pacientemente que Kitsumon, que había soltado la medicina junto a Emily, se uniese a liberarle de su carga.

—¿Pero qué es esto? —preguntó William, apareciendo por un costado acompañado de los demás que habían salido a vigilar. Takuya y Koichi aguantaban la risa detrás de él.

—Si te soy sincero, yo también he flipado cuando ha dicho que digievolucionando llevaríamos más agua con mayor facilidad —dijo Ulrich —. De habérmelo dicho Chiaki, no me habría reído tontamente para quedar en ridículo.

—¿Podemos hablar de esto con calma? —pidió Jeremy —. Está claro que vosotros sabéis mucho más de los digimons que nosotros. Y más cuando ya habéis peleado aquí y digievolucionado.

—En cuanto me liberéis, podremos hacerlo —aseguró KendoGarurumon.

 

Poco más de media hora más tarde, con la comida lista, el grupo de Lyoko esperó pacientemente las palabras del grupo de guerreros legendarios.

—Vale, primito, hora de hablar —dijo Yumi, mirando a Kouji —. ¿KendoGarurumon es la evolución de Lobomon?

—Más bien es la digievolución con el espíritu digital animal de la luz —respondió.

—¿Espiritu animal? ¿Es que tenéis una colección de espíritus ahí metidos o qué? —preguntó Odd señalando el D-tector del chico.

—Solo tenemos dos cada uno —negó.

—¡Yo me encargo! —alzó la voz Bokomon —. Como ya sabéis, y si no os acordáis os respondo ahora, los Ancients crearon dos espíritus al morir: uno con forma humana y otro con forma animal. Por lo tanto, existen dos tipos diferentes de digievolución.

—Es decir, que con uno tomáis forma humana y con el otro, de bicho —señaló Sissi.

—¿Acaso me has visto cara de bicho? —preguntó Kouji.

—Ni tan siquiera JP podría llamarse bicho —comentó Tommy mientras el mayor pulsaba los botones de su D-tector y mostraba la pantalla.

—Qué cosa más rara —murmuró.

—Entonces —intervino Jeremy —, ese espíritu animal se diferencia en que se usa otro espíritu.

—También en que el animal es más poderoso que el humano. Al fin y al cabo, es el instinto de una bestia —explicó Takuya —. Para quien no está acostumbrado, es complicado dominarlo porque la fuerza animal te hace perder el control. Aunque…

—¿Qué?

—Zoe lo consiguió sin despeinarse siquiera. A mí me costó lo mío —rió tontamente.

—No hace falta que lo jures —dijo JP, frotándose inconscientemente la espalda ante el recuerdo de los golpes que recibió junto a KendoGarurumon.

—¿Os costó?

—A unos más que a otros —respondió Tommy —. En mi caso, quizás es que Korikakumon debe tener una naturaleza más tranquila que los demás. Pero, al parecer, llamaba bastante la atención.

—Kouji, por ejemplo, parecía loco, golpeándose contra todo. Pero posiblemente fuese el instinto de supervivencia lo que hizo que retomara el control —explicó Zoe.

—¿Qué esperabas? Gigasmon buscaba aprovecharse de esa ausencia de control para atacarme.

—Y JP casi nos entierra a todos con su mala puntería —señaló Takuya.

—Fue difícil —se excusó.

—¿Todos tenéis los dos espíritus? —preguntó William.

—Por supuesto. Todos tenemos los dos espíritus que dejaron los diez antiguos —dijo Koichi alzando su D-tector.

—¿Y tú también tuviste problemas para controlarlos, Koichi? —preguntó Chiaki.

—La verdad… no lo sé —respondió —. Kerpymon me tenía engañado en un estado de semiconsciencia. Él fue quien me entregó el espíritu de Duskmon. Cuando no pude vencer a Beowolfmon, Kerpymon liberó el de Velgemon. Yo no tenía control de mí mismo completamente, así que…

—Y después, cuando los espíritus de la oscuridad fueron purificados, cambiaste la digievolución de Loewemon a KaiserLeomon con un dominio perfecto —señaló Kouji.

—Me he perdido —frenó la conversación Emily —. ¿Qué digimon eres tú?

—Loewemon es la forma del espíritu humano y KaiserLeomon la de la animal. Como mi hermano, pero en forma de león, negro y sin ruedas —rió.

—Pero los de antes…

—Formas corruptas. Largo de explicar —negó, cortando rápidamente ese hilo de conversación.

—¿Qué hay de los demás? —preguntó Yumi, notando la incomodidad de su primo.

—Mi espíritu digital animal es BurninGreymon, un gran dragón rojo —sonrió Takuya.

—Como ya habéis visto en la pantalla, esta forma difícil de explicar es MetalKabuterimon —dijo JP rascándose la mejilla.

—Yo digievoluciono a Korikakumon. Tiene forma de hombre de las nieves y tengo un tamaño muy grande. Más de lo que os podéis imaginar.

—El mío es Zephyrmon. Para ser una evolución con espíritu digital animal, tiene cuerpo humano —dijo Zoe.

—¿Y cómo sabes que es animal? —preguntó Aelita.

—Bueno, tiene alas de ave y los pies y las manos son garras. A demás, tiene la fuerza de una bestia. Pero por lo demás, es bastante similar a Kazemon.

—En mi caso, yo soy… soy… pues… Chicos, ¿quién soy yo? —preguntó Katsuharu, provocando alguna caída y risas.

—Cierto, vosotros cuatro no los habéis visto —rió Tommy —. Menudo despiste más tonto.

—El espíritu digital animal de la tierra es Gigasmon —señaló Takuya —. El de la madera es Petaldramon.

—Sephirotmon, el del metal, puede que sea el más raro de todos —declaró JP.

—Vaya, qué alegría —suspiró Teruo.

—Y la otra digievolución de Chiaki es Calmaramon —sonrió Zoe —. La parte inferior es un calamar y la superior, es humana.

—¿En serio? —preguntó la chica.

—Así que tenéis dos digievoluciones diferentes —dijo Jeremy —. Digievolucionar con el espíritu animal os hace más poderosos que con el humano por el instinto animal… ¿No sería conveniente que, ya que se ha visto que vosotros cuatro no habéis digievolucionado jamás en esa forma, practiquéis un poco? —preguntó mirando a los cuatro nuevos integrantes de los guerreros legendarios.

—Cierto, nos convendría practicar un poco. ¿Qué me decís? —animó Katsuharu.

 

Sin perder el tiempo, se levantaron y, D-tector en mano, se prepararon para controlar los espíritus animales. Ruiditos en el fondo de la cueva les obligó a cambiar de opción.

—¡El digimon ha despertado! —exclamó Labramon.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? —preguntó Renamon.

—Estoy bien, gracias —respondió con una manita en la cabeza.

—¿Tienes hambre? —ofreció Aelita.

—¡Sí, por favor! —exclamó, sentándose con ellos y aceptando un plato.

—Oye, ¿de verdad no eres un Lopmon? —preguntó Sissi.

—¿Cómo no lo va a ser? —preguntó Odd.

—Soy un Terriermon. ¿No veis que soy amarillo y verde y tengo sólo un cuerno? —preguntó. El grupo de los guerreros legendarios intentó no reír.

—Pues te pareces muchísimo a Lopmon… La forma que tomó Kerpymon, el…

—Gran ángel de tipo animal —asintió Terriermon —. A demás de ser dos tipos de digimons muy parecidos, él es mi hermano.

—¿QUE SOIS HERMANOS? —preguntaron todos.

—¿No os lo ha dicho? Bueno, tampoco ha habido ocasión para presentaciones —negó pegando un buen bocado al pescado —. Os estaba buscando por todas partes para daros un informe importante.

—¿Qué clase de informe?

—Durante el asalto en el castillo del señor Seraphimon, cayeron muchos aliados y… Se desconoce el paradero de los tres grandes ángeles.

—¿Has venido desde allí con todas estas heridas? —preguntó preocupada Chiaki.

—No —negó —. Algunas heridas sí son de la pelea, pero no eran serias y por eso pude salir yo a buscaros. Estas otras son de hace pocas horas —dijo mirando un corte en una de sus orejas —. Estaba cerca cuando una figura extraña me atacó. No llegué a verla bien… Tampoco me paré a verla detenidamente. Me interesaba más alejarla de aquí para que no os encontrase.

—Maldición… Debimos habernos quedado —protestó Takuya.

—Hicimos bien —contradijo Jeremy —. Sólo seis de vosotros sabéis luchar como digimons y cinco de nosotros saben luchar pero no sabían a qué se enfrentaban, nuestros digimons no tienen un nivel lo suficientemente alto como para luchar… Y los demás tenemos que aprender mucho aún.

—Eso me recuerda que deberíamos ponernos a ello —dijo Katsuharu —. Si el resultado de la batalla ha sido tan pobre, debemos esforzarnos para mejorar y tener opciones para vencer al enemigo.

—Tienes razón.

—Yo debo volver a mi aldea —dijo Terriermon —. Os he dado el mensaje y no puedo perder más tiempo.

—¿De noche? —preguntó preocupada Aelita —. ¿Y si esperas a la mañana?

—Lo siento, pero he de hacer más cosas —sonrió —. A demás, no está muy lejos de aquí el lugar en el que vivo.

—Te acompañaremos un tramo igualmente, ¿verdad, Lunamon? —dijo Aelita.

—¿Y te pierdes la fiesta de las bestias, princesa? —señaló Odd.

—No tardaremos y tendremos cuidado. Lo prometemos.

—Está bien… No puedo negarme —suspiró derrotado el amarillo verdoso —. Muchas gracias por vuestra ayuda. Espero que logréis terminar con todo esto.

 

El trío se levantó y empezó a alejarse caminando tranquilamente. Por otro lado, cuatro jóvenes activaron sus dispositivos digitales llamando a la digievolución. Los demás esperaron varios minutos, hasta que los cuatro digimons que aparecieron dejaron de moverse tan erráticamente, para acercarse prudencialmente.

—¡Madre mía! ¡Menuda bicha estás hecha, Chiaki! —exclamó Odd.

—Ni se te ocurra burlarte —advirtió la guerrera del agua. Los tentáculos bailaban arriba y abajo sin control.

—No, no, no me burlo. Simplemente digo que tienes un cuerpazo que… —un tentáculo salió directo contra él, golpeándole la cabeza certeramente —. ¡Oye!

—¡Uy, lo siento! Parece ser que no controlo todo mi cuerpo aún —sonrió burlona la digimon acuática.

—¡¿Pero qué demonios creéis que puedo hacer yo con esta forma?! ¡¿El baile de las bolas?! —la voz angustiada de Sephirotmon llegó hasta ellos a la vez que todo su cuerpo se balanceaba de un lado a otro.

—Deberíamos ayudarles un poco, creo yo —comentó Takuya —. Podrían descontrolarse aunque tengan cierto control sobre el espíritu.

—Cierto —asintió JP mirando a Calmaramon y sus intentos por bajar todos sus tentáculos —. Ya sabemos qué puede pasar por intentar lanzar un ataque sin ser del todo capaz de dominarlo.

—Y sería un problemón que se volviesen locos los cuatro a la vez —suspiró Koichi, D-tector en mano.

—¡Espíritu digital animal, digievolución!

 

El brillo de las evoluciones llamaron la atención de todos, incluso de las cuatro bestias ya presentes, que detuvieron todos sus movimientos para ver aparecer los otros seis guerreros legendarios en sus formas animales.

—Pues sí, a JP no se le puede describir fácilmente —señaló Gaomon.

—¡Yo también quiero hacer eso! —chilló Dracomon, agitando los bracitos.

—Tú mejor te quedas conmigo, que eso huele a peligro —dijo William, alzándole en brazos y viendo cómo su digimon seguía moviendo sus patitas.

—¡Por lo que más queráis! ¡Ayudadme de una vez! —chilló Sephirotmon.

—Calma, calma —BurninGreymon voló hasta la parte superior y apoyó una mano en la esfera superior —. Escucha, Teruo, en sí, sólo conocemos una parte de lo que puede hacer Sephirotmon, pero estoy seguro que podrás descubrir más cosas —dijo —. Pero no creas que eres un inútil, ¡en absoluto! Sephirotmon puede absorber a sus enemigos a su interior, encerrándolo en un mundo que tú mismo puedes crear dentro de tus esferas y sólo venciendo pueden liberarse. A demás, gracias a esa obligación de luchar, tú puedes absorber la información de sus ataques y robárselos. Los puedes usar para atacar en el exterior con fuerza multiplicada y todo.

—¿En serio puedo hacer eso? —preguntó, claramente más tranquilo.

—Sí, en serio.

—Y no hace falta que estés en esa forma —añadió Korikakumon, a gritos, desde el suelo —. Puedes agrupar las esferas en un cúmulo e incluso hacerte el gusano.

—Venga, hagamos unas cuantas pruebas —dijo BurninGreymon, apartándose y mirando al suelo —. Gaomon, Kitsumon, ¿qué tal si le lanzáis algunos ataques?

—¿Nosotros?

—Vuestro nivel es inferior al nuestro —explicó Korikakumon —. Sephirotmon puede multiplicar el poder de los ataques que absorbe.

—Por lo que mejor que absorba los vuestros y nos los devuelva a Korikakumon y a mí, que somos más resistentes, y así será más fácil controlar la situación si se descontrola.

—Está bien —aceptaron ambos —. ¿Estás listo, Sephirotmon?

—No mucho, pero adelante —reconoció.

 

Algo más apartada, Calmaramon seguía empujando sus tentáculos uno a uno para mantenerlos abajo sin mucho éxito en algunos.

—¿Qué tal lo llevas? —preguntó Zephyrmon.

—Me cuesta concentrarme en los tentáculos... Pero no me pienso rendir.

—¡Ésa es la actitud! —sonrió la del viento.

—¡Provocaré un terremoto! —chilló de pronto Gigasmon, dispuesto a saltar. Sin embargo, un tropiezo lo mandó al suelo de espaldas.

—Intenta primero mantener el equilibrio —le ayudó a alzarse KendoGarurumon.

—¿Y qué hago yo? —preguntó Petaldramon.

—Prueba a hacer un ciclón de hojas —animó MetalKabuterimon.

—Vale —las hojas alrededor de su cabeza empezaron a girar y girar pero no ocurrió nada.

—Esto va a ser más complicado de lo que pensaba —negó KaiserLeomon, mirando de reojo cómo su hermano volvía a alzar del suelo a la bestia de la tierra.

—¿Y si atacamos nosotros? —preguntó el del metal —. Quizás ante una situación de peligro, actúan mejor. ¿No le pasó a Kouji?

—¿Con mi falta de equilibrio? No sé yo —declaró Gigasmon con una mueca mientras la bestia blanca a sus espalda se separaba de él y alzaba la vista.

—Yo tengo una idea mejor —dijo —. ¡Sephirotmon!

—¿Qué pasa, KendoGarurumon?

—Absorbe a Gigasmon, a Petaldramon y a Calmaramon a tu interior para evitar que hagan daños en sus entrenamientos.

—Oh, genial, listillo —saltó Odd —, ¿y los demás cómo lo vemos?

—Sephirotmon puede reflejar en la superficie de sus esferas lo que ocurre en su interior —informó Zephyrmon, alzando el vuelo hasta alcanzar la parte superior del digimon del metal —. Méteme a mí también con ellos. Me encargaré de ayudar a Calmaramon en todo lo que me sea posible.

—Yo también voy —avanzó KendoGarurumon —. Te recuerdo que, por muy menuda que seas, también puedes recibir golpes.

—Gigasmon también es enano, una idea que me consuela mucho —se encogió de hombros la guerrera del viento.

—Ni se os ocurra dejarme fuera de la fiesta —batió las alas BurninGreymon —. Los otros tres, mejor quedaos fuera para cuidar los posibles ataques que pueda lanzar Sephirotmon. Que esto también le viene bien como entrenamiento a Teruo.

—Hecho —asintieron los tres.

—¿Listo para absorbernos? —preguntó el de fuego.

—Espero no liarla —suspiró el del metal.

 

En cuestión de segundos, los seis aparecieron en el extraño pasillo en el interior de la bestia del metal. Aun con el enorme tamaño, BurninGreymon y KendoGarurumon se las ingeniaron para apartarse de los tropiezos de los otros tres mientras Zephyrmon se mantenía lo más alta posible, lejos de los tentáculos de su amiga acuática.

—¿En serio vamos a luchar aquí? —se preocupó Gigasmon, agachándose todo lo posible para esquivar la cola de Petaldramon.

—No, no, esto es un paso entre esferas —rió Zephyrmon —. Seguidnos.

 

Algo torpes, los tres novatos siguieron a los otros a una especie de ojo al final de aquel pasillo. Nada más atravesarlo, los tres se sorprendieron del paisaje que se abría ante sus ojos.

—Bien, atacad como creáis conveniente —señaló BurninGreymon —. Nosotros estaremos aquí, listos para actuar si algo sale mal.

—Esperemos que Sephirotmon aguante este asalto —añadió KendoGarurumon mirando al cielo.

 

Separándose en aquel espacio infinito, los tres digimons empezaron a centrarse en controlar su cuerpo completamente antes de atreverse a lanzar algún ataque, primero desviado y luego más acertado. Petaldramon y Gigasmon fueron los primeros en atreverse a hacer enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo contra los de fuego y luz. Calmaramon, por su parte, permaneció quieta junto al lago de aquel lugar.

—¿No peleas? —preguntó Zephyrmon

—¡No te acerques mucho! Creo que estos tentáculos tienen vida propia —dijo con fastidio —. Dame alguna pista para controlarlos, por favor. Por más que lo intento, no logro moverlos a mi voluntad.

—Bueno, puedes imaginarte que los chicos están incordiando y que hay que ponerles freno —dijo señalando a los otros.

—Aparta, que lo intento...

 

En el exterior, el grupo observaba con risas y preocupación los movimientos de sus compañeros. Ajenos a lo que se decía, los tres seguían esforzándose para mostrar control absoluto sobre el espíritu animal, ignorando las sacudidas de Sephirotmon y los ataques repentinos que éste lanzaba y eran forzosamente rechazados por MetalKabuterimon, Korikakumon y KaiserLeomon.

—Se acabó, estoy harta de tropiezos y golpes tontos... ¡Carga titánica! —ante el ataque de Calmaramon, BurninGreymon y KendoGarurumon se apartaron hasta quedar junto a Zephyrmon.

—Como se descontrole ahora, lo tenemos crudo —declaró el de fuego.

—Eres un exagerado —le reprendió la del viento.

—¡Toma ya! ¡Les he dado! —aplastando a los otros dos digimons, Calmaramon alzaba sus brazos victoriosa.

—¡Lo tienes bajo control! ¡Enhorabuena! —la felicitó Zephyrmon.

 

 


	10. Chapter 10

# Código Frontier

 

 

Aelita y Lunamon se despidieron de Terriermon en una aldea a lo lejos que el digimon aseguró ser un lugar seguro. Aun con sus palabras, ambas esperaron unos minutos, vigilando el caminar del digimon verdoso, antes de regresar de vuelta al campamento.

—Aelita, ¿podemos desviarnos un poco del camino? —preguntó la coneja.

—¿Ocurre algo?

—Verás, reconozco este lugar de mis paseos por el Digimundo antes de ser llamada por los tres ángeles para conocerte —dijo mirando en una dirección —. Quisiera enseñarte una cosa curiosa.

—¿Una cosa curiosa?

—Sí. Es un edificio que jamás había visto en mi vida. Hay quienes dicen que existen lugares en el Digimundo en los que aparecen cosas del mundo humano. Hasta ahora, todo lo que conocía del mundo humano eran las imágenes que aparecen en los árboles del bosque de televisores. Y ni en ellos he visto lo que quisiera enseñarte.

—Pero...

—No pasa nada, queda cerca del campamento —sonrió la digimon —. Sólo siento curiosidad. Regresaremos enseguida.

—Está bien —aceptó la pelirrosa —. Un vistazo y marchamos con los demás.

 

Conforme avanzaban, la chica pudo comprobar que, efectivamente, no se estaban desviando mucho del lugar en el que se encontraban los demás. Incluso podía ver la luz que desprendía la hoguera e incluso podría jurar que veía la silueta de alguno de sus compañeros.

—Aquí es —anunció Lunamon.

—¿Aquí? —preguntó Aelita, mirando a la digimon antes de alzar la vista al frente.

—He buscado muchas veces en los televisores, pero no hay nunca nada igual. ¿Qué es? —preguntó, topándose con el rostro cargado de horror de su compañera humana —. ¿Aelita? ¿Qué ocurre?

 

Lunamon no pudo evitar que la chica empezase a gritar. Su preocupación creció cuando la vio caer de rodillas, llevándose las manos a la cabeza mientras su cuerpo se sacudía presa de un miedo que la digimon no lograba entender.

—¡Aelita! —las voces de los demás llegaron hasta ellas.

—¡Por aquí! —les intentó guiar la digimon.

 

Pocos segundos después, prácticamente todos estaban allí, algunos más cansados que otros, como Chiaki, Katsuharu, Teppei y Teruo. Jeremy y Yumi fueron los primeros en agacharse junto a Aelita.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido, Aelita? —preguntó el informático.

—Una torre —susurró, señalando temblorosa al frente.

—¿Qué diablos hace esto aquí? —protestó Ulrich, apretando los puños con rabia.

—¿Pasa algo malo con esa torre? —preguntó Teruo.

—Eso es originario de Lyoko —informó William —. Controlándolas, XANA podía lanzar sus ataques a la Tierra, a demás de que en ellas hay una gran cantidad de información que, si os soy sincero, no tengo ni idea de qué es.

—Lo peor de todo es que está activada —informó Odd, señalando hacia lo más alto, al aura rojiza que rodeaba la parte superior de la construcción de XANA.

—¿Activada? ¿Como un aparato que puedes encender y apagar? —preguntó Tommy.

—Sí. XANA la debe de estar utilizando para vete tú a saber qué. Hay que desactivarla cuanto antes —decidió Jeremy.

—Venga, Aelita, ya sabes lo que toca —animó Yumi, ayudándola a levantarse.

—¿Aelita? —preguntó Sissi.

—Ella es la única que puede hacerlo. En Lyoko, nuestra misión era protegerla de XANA y sus monstruos cada vez que se activaba una torre porque ella era la única que podía desactivarla —explicó Odd —. No era difícil, introducir el código y ya, pero esa siempre fue la misión de Aelita.

—La verdad, solía ser algo complicado —comentó Ulrich, mirando alrededor —. Aunque hoy parece demasiado sencillo...

—No perdamos más el tiempo —dijo Aelita, respirando profundamente y alzando la vista. No había acortado ni la mitad del recorrido cuando un disparo a sus pies la hizo retroceder —. Oh, vaya, tenemos compañía.

—¿Qué demonios son esas criaturas? —señaló Teppei.

—Algunos de los monstruos de XANA —informó Jeremy —. Los pequeños son Cucarachas y los cuadrados, Bloques.

—Nombres ingeniosos y facilitos, como a mí me gusta —ironizó Takuya.

—Son bastante sencillos de derrotar. ¿Veis esos ojos? Es el símbolo de XANA y su punto débil. Apuntad a esos ojos y los derrotaréis. Pero tened cuidado: en el caso de los bloques, es el punto desde el que atacan.

—Cuestión de puntería pues —declaró Katsuharu —. ¿Vamos allá?

—¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

—¡Código digital Lyoko, digievolución!

—Tened todos mucho cuidado. No tengo ni idea de cómo atacarán.

—¿No sabíais todo de ellos? —preguntó Beetlemon.

—Yo siempre estuve ante el monitor del superordenador. Desde allí, vigilaba los puntos de vida de los demás y los de los enemigos, así como los posibles monstruos de refuerzo que pudiesen estar acercándose y desde dónde —respondió el informático —. Como imaginarás, ahora no cuento con ello y no puedo calcular el daño que causan con cada disparo. Así que tened todos mucho cuidado.

 

Para los guerreros Lyoko, luchar contra aquellos monstruos habría sido sencillo de no ser por la repentina “inteligencia” que mostraban, cubriendo su punto débil de manera más eficaz que en el mundo virtual del superordenador. Para los demás, pelear contra aquellos seres estaba resultando molesto al no tener ni idea siquiera de cómo podrían haber actuado en su mundo original sus rivales.

—Jeremy, ¿qué es eso que se acerca por ahí? —preguntó de pronto Agunimon.

—¡Un Megatanque! ¡Todos cubríos bien!

—Otra currada de nombre —sonrió el de fuego.

—¿Por qué no tiene ojos? —preguntó Kumamon, disparando a la bola oscura que se acercaba rodando sin detenerse.

—¡Está en su interior! —informó Ulrich, acabando con un Bloque y apartándose de la posible trayectoria del Megatanque.

—¿Es que esa cosa se abre? —preguntó Ranamon.

 

Justo a sus palabras, el monstruo circular se detuvo, surgiendo por su cuerpo una serie de ojos que no tardaron en recibir ataques.

—¡A esos no, bobo! —rió Odd al ver al de fuego disparar sin descanso.

—¡Kazemon, vigila! ¡El láser de un Megatanque es muy poderoso! ¡Apártate rápida!

 

Kazemon, que se las veía con un grupo de molestas Cucarachas, alzó un poco el vuelo y se volvió para ver cómo el Megatanque abría su cuerpo y disparaba su láser elíptico en su dirección.

—¡Aléjate de aquí ya! —le gritó Lobomon, cruzando sus espadas láser para retener el avance del rayo.

 

Aunque por varios segundos Lobomon pudo controlar la situación, el empuje del láser del Megatanque era más fuerte, haciéndole maldecir en su interior por estar usando el espíritu digital humano. Antes de que la lanza de Loewemon alcanzase su objetivo, el láser lo echó hacia atrás, enviándolo directo contra la torre.

 

El golpe en su espalda fue más fuerte de lo esperado. Algo aturdido, se incorporó y llevó la mano a la cabeza, descubriendo que había perdido la transformación. Repentinamente preocupado y asustado, alzó la vista, siendo recibido por una pared circular que le mantenía encerrado sobre una pasarela levemente iluminada. El silencio inundaba el lugar aunque estaba seguro que se encontraba al lado del campo de batalla. Chasqueó la lengua y cogió su D-Tector, dispuesto a digievolucionar otra vez sin éxito.

—Genial, sea lo que sea lo que ha pasado, ha dejado esto fuera de servicio... ¿Pero dónde estoy?

 

Lentamente, se levantó y caminó hasta el borde de la plataforma para echar un vistazo al fondo. No tardó en alejarse rápidamente, temiendo la caída hacia aquel pozo sin fondo. Viendo imposible inspeccionar la parte inferior, alzó la vista, caminando inconscientemente hacia el centro de la plataforma, hasta topar con otra plataforma por encima.

—¿Y cómo se sube ahí?

 

Sin bajar la vista, caminó hasta el punto central de la plataforma, con la mente aún trabajando en encontrar una solución a su problema. Un leve tirón en todo su cuerpo le hizo bajar la vista para encontrarse flotando hacia arriba, como si se encontrase en un ascensor pero de paredes invisibles. Pocos segundos después, sus pies tocaron la plataforma superior.

—Vale, no ha estado mal... Estoy arriba. ¿Y ahora qué?

 

Volvió la vista hacia arriba, encontrando nada por encima suyo. Miró alrededor, a las paredes cargadas de movimiento brillante. Con un par de pasos, se separó del borde y de cualquier posible caída desde aquella altura. Una pantalla azul apareció ante él sin previo aviso. Apoyó la mano, más para comprobar su solidez que por otra cosa, sorprendiéndose cuando, al apartarla, permaneció su huella parpadeando antes de aparecer su nombre en su lugar.

—¿Código? —preguntó al ver aparecer la palabra —. ¿Qué significa esto?

 

Por varios segundos, Kouji permaneció cruzado de brazos con los ojos cerrados. Recordaba la historia de los guerreros Lyoko casi por completo. Sonrió levemente al dar con el punto exacto en sus recuerdos y extendió la mano, dispuesto a teclear en aquella pantalla la palabra clave, pero su mano se quedó paralizada a medio camino. Una pequeña duda asaltó su mente y le obligó a abandonar su principal idea.

—Allá vamos —se dijo mientras guiaba a sus manos sobre otras letras.

 

El ruido y un cambio en la atmósfera del lugar fueron suficientes para hacerle mirar alrededor, a la espera del resultado final.

 

* * *

 

Kazemon había olvidado cómo volar; corría desesperada hacia la torre por cuya pared había desaparecido Lobomon. Muy angustiada, imaginándose escenas horribles derivadas del impacto recibido por el ataque del Megatanque y con el recuerdo de Ancient Irismon aún demasiado fresco en su memoria, se abrió paso en la pelea, ignorando los gritos de advertencia de todos y esquivando ataques que podría recibir casi por milagro. Sus manos tocaron y atravesaron la pared de la torre justo cuando el aura rojiza que la envolvía se apagó.

 

Los pasos de la guerrera del viento se detuvieron unos segundos al sentir cómo se desvanecía su evolución, volviendo a su indefensa forma humana. Cuando alzó de nuevo la vista, tras comprobar que su dispositivo y los espíritus del viento seguían con ella, lo primero que vio fue a Kouji descendiendo de a saber dónde hacia el centro de la plataforma en la que se encontraba.

—¡Kouji! —gritó, lanzándose sin dudarlo a abrazarlo —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Alguna herida? Oh, menos mal que no te ha pasado nada...

—Tranquila, tranquila —intentó calmarla —. ¿Cómo has entrado aquí?

—No estoy segura —respondió volteándose —. Me lancé por el mismo sitio por el que tú desapareciste y.... Aquí estoy.

—Imagino que esa será la salida también. ¿Vamos?

 

Uno al lado del otro y bien separados del borde, ambos caminaron por el tramo estrecho de la plataforma hasta la pared. Algo dubitativos, siguieron caminando hasta atravesarla de vuelta al exterior. Lo primero que les llamó la atención fue la ausencia de monstruos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el de la luz.

—¿Cómo que qué ha pasado? La pregunta es ¿qué has hecho? —rebatió Jeremy señalando lo más alto de la torre.

—¿No era rojo antes? —cuestionó Zoe.

—¿Cómo habéis desactivado la torre? —preguntó Odd.

—Ahora vengo —Aelita corrió hacia la torre, atravesándola por el mismo punto por el que Kouji y Zoe habían aparecido.

—Chicos, ¿qué ha pasado en la torre? —preguntó Jeremy, sacando de su bolsa su portátil.

—Era extraño —empezó el chico —. Perdí la digievolución y no pude realizarla de nuevo. Al no ver salida, caminé un poco por esa plataforma.

—¿Has subido a otra plafatorma, varios pisos por encima de la primera?

—¡Sí! Apareció una pantalla, la toqué y salió mi nombre.

—Y supongo que después de eso, te ha pedido un código —dijo el de las gafas.

—Eso mismo.

—¿Qué has escrito?

—Como habéis dicho que esto pertenece a Lyoko, hice memoria sobre lo que nos contasteis. Estaba a punto de escribir “Lyoko”, pero al final me he decantado por “Frontier”.

—¿Frontier? —se extrañó por detrás Yumi —. Aelita siempre ha escrito “Lyoko” en las torres.

—Y para eliminar los sectores, XANA nos hacía escribir su nombre —recordó William —. No sabía que existiesen más códigos.

—Quizás se deba a que las cosas aquí son diferentes —habló Aelita, saliendo de la torre y caminando hacia Jeremy, dispuesta a quitarle el portátil.

—¿Qué has averiguado allí dentro? —preguntó Lunamon.

—La torre no sólo está desactivada, sino también sellada —respondió.

—¿Sellada? —preguntaron todos.

—XANA no podrá volver a utilizarla nunca más —explicó mientras empezaba a teclear en el portátil —. A demás...

—¿Qué más hay? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Mirad allí arriba —dijo señalando hacia la torre.

—¡El emblema de la luz! —identificó Zoe —. ¿Qué hace ese símbolo en una construcción de XANA?

—Así que ése es su significado —susurró Aelita —. He usado el ordenador de la torre y, curiosamente, ese símbolo estaba en una esquina de la pantalla permanentemente, aunque antes de poder acceder a la información de la misma, han aparecido otros tres símbolos más.

—¿Tres más? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Al parecer, existen cuatro tipos diferentes de llave para sellar las torres de XANA. El símbolo que veis en ésta es una de ellas.

—¿El emblema de Lobomon? —preguntó Kouji, volviéndose hacia la pelirrosa.

—Los otros tres son estos —dijo volteando el portátil para que los demás viesen lo que había dibujado.

—¡Hey! Ese es el de Loewemon. ¡El emblema de la oscuridad! —señaló Koichi.

—¿Y esa luna y la huella? ¿También es algo que os suene a vosotros? —preguntó Sissi.

—Más bien, me recuerdan a Lunamon y a Mikemon —respondió Tommy.

—¡Ay! —el gritito de Dracomon llamó la atención de todos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó William, acercándose a él y alzándolo en brazos —. ¿Qué intentabas hacer?

—Quería entrar en la torre, como han hecho ellos. Pero me he chocado —señaló, frotándose la cabeza.

—Quizás al estar sellada no deja entrar a nadie —comentó JP.

—Zoe entró en el momento del cambio y Aelita bastante más tarde —señaló Yumi.

—Nada, esta pared no se puede atravesar —declaró Bokomon, dando golpecitos a la pared mientras Neemon miraba de atravesar por cualquier lado.

—Nosotras tampoco podemos hacer nada —corearon Lunamon y Mikemon, intentando pasar por el mismo sitio que había hecho Aelita.

—Quizás por otro lado... —intentó también Gaomon.

—Quizás Aelita ha tocado algo y ha cerrado la puerta... ¿Es posible? —preguntó Koichi, apoyando la mano. Casi al instante, empezó a ser engullido hacia su interior —. ¡Ayuda!

—¡Te tenemos! —Zoe y Chiaki tiraron de él hasta casi caer los tres al suelo.

—Será que solo los humanos pueden atravesar la pared de la torre. Recordad, en Lyoko los monstruos también se chocaban contra ellas, no podían entrar —dijo Yumi.

—Entonces, la huella y la luna nos señalan a Emily y a mí —finalizó Aelita.

—Por lo que vosotros cuatro desactiváis y selláis torres —señaló Sissi —. Todos los demás, a luchar.

—Eso parece...

—Pues, viendo el panorama, deberíamos seguir avanzando —dijo William —. Dudo que esta sea la única torre que existe en el Digimundo por culpa de XANA...

—He logrado descargar un mapa de la torre y lo he enviado a tu ordenador, Jeremy —informó Aelita —. Hay marcadas algunas torres que parecen conectadas entre sí y a un único punto.

—Gracias. Lo investigaré cuando nos detengamos durante el viaje —aseguró el informático.

—Pues pongámonos en marcha, que nadie va a caminar por nosotros —dejó ir Odd.

—Cierto, aunque... ¿A alguien le apetece ir motorizado? —preguntó con una pícara sonrisa Jeremy mientras pulsaba una tecla en su ordenador.

 

Unos cuerpos empezaron a digitalizarse ante ellos, atrayendo la atención de todos y provocando grandes sonrisas en los guerreros Lyoko.

 


	11. Chapter 11

# Carreras

 

—¡Mi adorada tabla! —chilló Odd, lanzándose directamente hacia la tabla flotante.

—¿Qué es eso? —señaló Takuya.

—Los vehículos con los que viajábamos por Lyoko —respondió Ulrich.

—Eh, Jeremy, el cuarto jamás nos lo has prestado —señaló Yumi mientras se acercaba a su aerodeslizador.

—Bueno, cuando decidimos darle una oportunidad a William, empecé a crear cosas teniéndole en cuenta, como este quad. Y después, siempre tuvimos la esperanza de que lograríamos liberarle y sería un miembro más del equipo. ¿No recordáis que había cinco plataformas en el hangar del SkidBladnir y cuatro NavSkids en total? La lástima es que William no tuvo oportunidad de estrenar el suyo jamás, pero ahí estaba su hueco —explicó el informático.

—Así que, aun siendo el enemigo, me tenías en cuenta... Es de agradecer, Jeremy —sonrió William tomando control del quad.

—También le he preparado uno especial a Aelita, aun sabiendo que ella podría volar por sí misma si quisiera.

—Oh, gracias Jeremy. ¿Qué es?

—Como se te dan bien los tres, te he programado un transformable, para que viajes como más te apetezca o según la situación, como más práctico veas —dijo y, tras pulsar una nueva tecla, apareció un extraño cubo —. También está programado el quad, por si te apetece aventurarte con él.

—¿Y qué hay de los demás? ¿A patita? —preguntó JP.

—No, no, tranquilos. Por ahora, os programaré unos cuantos más, aunque tendrán la misma forma y diseño que los que ya existen —explicó.

—¿Y los digimons? —preguntó Sissi —. Tendrás que programar muchísimos para que quepamos todos.

—Por nosotros no te preocupes, Sissi —sonrió Floramon.

—Exacto, podemos hacernos más pequeños y, con ello, más fáciles de transportar —dijo Lunamon mientras ella y el resto de digimons brillaban y reaparecían en sus formas inferiores —. ¡Ahora somos más transportables!

—Y supongo que tenéis un nuevo nombre, ¿no? —preguntó Odd mirando el digimon a su lado.

—Pues sí —rió el pequeño —. ahroa soy Xiaomon. ¿Me llevas en brazos?

—Así las cosas son más fáciles —convino Jeremy —. Materializaré dos motos, una tabla y un aerodeslizador más.

—Arriba y en busca de un lugar donde acampar —dijo Yumi.

—Oye, Yumi —Viximon saltó a sus brazos antes de que la chica pudiese cogerse al mando del aerodeslizador —. Quiero ir con Kitmon... ¿Podemos ir con Ulrich en su moto?

—¡Viximon! Éste es mi vehículo, no necesitamos montar en otro. Dejémosles a los demás que...

—¡Por favor! —chilló un poco la digimon.

—¿Ocurre algo? —se acercó Ulrich. Kitmon, sobre su hombro, llamaba a la pequeña amarillenta.

—¡Quiero ir con Kitmon! —respondió Viximon, saltando directamente hacia su amigo —. ¡Quiero ir con él!

—Oye, Yumi, igualmente he de llevar a alguien de paquete en la moto. Si Viximon quiere montar aquí con Kitmon, a mí no me importa.

—Vale, de acuerdo —suspiró rendida —. Pero ni se te ocurra acostumbrarte, Viximon —señaló. La pequeña digimon simplemente sonrió.

—¿Nos prestas entonces tu aerodeslizador, Yumi? —pidieron Zoe y Chiaki.

—Adelante, pero tened cuidado —asintió, montando tras Ulrich y atrapando en brazos a los dos zorrillos que reían animados.

—Oye, Aelita... Nunca pensé que llegaría a darse esta situación y... Soy bastante manco aún combatiendo, ni qué decir sobre un vehículo —empezó a decir Jeremy.

—Vale, vale, te llevo —rió la pelirrosa —. Iremos en el aerodeslizador. Con los digimons, en equilibrio sobre la tabla no creo que sea lo mejor para iniciarte en transportes —dijo pulsando una cara del cubo y apartándose para dejar espacio a una copia del vehículo sobre el que ya se movían, con mucha precaución y siguiendo instrucciones de su dueña, las guerreras del viento y el agua —. Arriba vosotros también, esto...

—Moonmon —saltó la digimon de Aelita.

—Y yo Wanyamon —añadió el otro.

—¿Quién quiere surfear el cielo digital con Xiaomon y conmigo —preguntó Odd, dando volteretas en la tabla.

—Creo que será divertido. Vamos, eh...

—Ahora me llamo Tanemon, Sissi —saltó la pequeña plantita.

—¿Hay sitio para mí y para...? —empezó Emily, mirando a la bolita amarilla a sus pies.

—Soy Nyaromon —dijo impulsándose con su cola.

—Por supuesto —asintió William, mirando el otro digimon junto al quad —. Subid a...

—¡Babidmon! —exclamó, intentando subir por sí mismo pero cayendo antes de lograr saltar sobre la rueda —. ¡Ay!

—Eres patosillo hasta así —rió Nyaramon.

—¿Te apetece moto, Koichi? —preguntó Kouji.

—Sólo si conduces tú —aceptó. El de la luz resopló.

—¡Takuya, vamos a por la tabla! —Tommy tiraba del de fuego con diversión.

—Y queda otra tabla y una moto —señaló JP —. ¿Alguna preferencia por aquí?

—Tabla —corearon Katsuharu y Teppei.

—Espero que sepas conducir motos —rió Teruo.

—No creo que sea difícil... Vamos allá.

—¡Eh! ¡Esperad! —chilló Bokomon, agitando los brazos exageradamente —. ¡Faltamos nosotros!

—Subid aquí, a nuestros pies —llamó Chiaki mientras Zoe manejaba hasta descender para que los otros dos se subiesen.

 

El viaje resultó tranquilo para la gran mayoría. El poco dominio de algunos sobre los vehículos, como Takuya y Katsuharu, y los gritos de Sissi a cada acrobacia de Odd hacía que especialmente todos los que sobrevolaban el cielo con ellos vigilasen más los movimientos de los demás que los suyos propios. En tierra, por otro lado, las cosas parecían más sencillas hasta que, tras minutos en silencio, JP decidió hablar.

—¿Y si hacemos una carrera? —preguntó —. Hasta aquellas montañas —añadió señalando al frente —. Parece un buen sitio para alzar un campamento allí. Y, ya que estamos, ponemos a prueba los vehículos.

—¿No crees que será algo peligroso? —preguntó Koichi.

—Cierto, a saber qué se nos puede cruzar por el camino… —añadió Ulrich desde su moto.

—¿Y por qué no? Va, hacedla —animó Jeremy, sorprendiendo al samurai —. Así podemos ver qué tal conducen los demás.

—¿Jeremy aprobando esta idea? —preguntó Yumi.

—Aprovechad la ocasión —rió Aelita.

—¿Qué me decís? —se animó Ulrich.

—¡Carrera! ¡Carrera! —corearon los dos zorrillos digitales.

—Mayoría en la votación —suspiró Yumi, acomodándose y sujetándose mejor a Ulrich —. Viximon, Kitmon, os quedáis aquí en medio quietos. No quiero que os caigáis.

—¿Quién se apunta entonces? —preguntó Ulrich mirando alrededor.

—Yo soy un pasajero. Decide Kouji —alzó la mano el guerrero de la oscuridad.

—Serás… —murmuró el otro por lo bajo antes de coger aire y soltarlo de golpe —. Está bien, nos apuntamos. ¿Qué se gana y qué se pierde?

—¿Eh? Pues… no lo había pensado —reconoció JP.

—¿Qué tal algo así como el que pierda hace la faena más dura? —propuso Teruo —. Los que lleguen terceros recogerán leña y agua, que es lo más pesado y agotador.

—Me parece genial, así no tendré que digievolucionar para cargar con peso extra —sonrió Kouji mientras su gemelo silbaba animado.

—Un premio tentador, sí —asintió Ulrich —. Jeremy, ¿nos das la señal?

—Eso está hecho… Aunque los demás tendremos que acelerar para no perderlos de vista…

—No te preocupes, Einstein —se acercó Odd —. Yendo por tierra han de dar giros, pero yo voy en línea recta —explicó mientras hacía que su tabla acelerase más, para disgusto de Sissi y alegría de los dos digimons.

—Bueno, pues con alguien ya por delante para asegurar quién llega a la meta… Motos, en sus marcas —llamó. Los tres vehículos empezaron a frenar hasta quedar en una misma línea de salida —. Preparados… listos… ¡YA!

—JP, me da que hemos salido fatal —señaló Teruo.

—Cógete bien, que no les vamos a dejar ir más lejos —avisó.

 

Los gritos de ánimos no tardaron en llenar el aire a la vez que los vehículos aceleraban su ritmo notoriamente.

—Venga, JP, ¡que te quedas atrás! —rió Takuya —. ¡Vamos, vamos, que en el bosque puedes pillarles! Oh, no, un bosque… Tommy, esto se va a poner difícil.

—¡Venga, chicos, que los alcanzáis! —animaron Katsuharu y Teruo.

—¡Ulrich, Yumi, tenéis que ganar! —chilló Emily.

—Como se le ocurra al samurai perder con su propio vehículo, es para matarle —negó William.

—¡Venga, Kouji, déjales atrás! —chilló Zoe.

—¡Eso, dale al acelerador! ¡Que os tratarán de montacargas a los dos! —añadió Chiaki.

—Casi lo olvido —susurró Koichi antes de darle una sacudida a su hermano —. Kouji, tío, ¡acelera!

 

Ulrich entrecerró los ojos ante la visión del bosque que apareció ante ellos. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la moto que rodaba a su nivel; Kouji mantenía la vista al frente como si el camino fuese llano.

—Hay demasiados árboles —anunció a sus compañeros de vehículo —. Será mejor que mantengas a los dos enanos bien cogidos, Yumi. Podrían salir despedidos en las curvas.

—¡Curvas! ¡Curvas! —chillaron ambos digimons agitando animados sus colas.

—Eh, nada de moveros tanto —avisó Yumi —. Aquí quietos los dos y nada de intentar asomarse más de la cuenta para mirar —dijo acomodándose mejor para lo que les esperaba.

—¡Nos quedamos atrás! —chilló Teruo.

—¡Voy, voy! —asintió JP.

—¡Izquierda! ¡No, no, derecha! —intentó indicar.

—Suerte que nos hemos subido aquí —suspiró Bokomon, las risas de Zoe y Chiaki sonando suaves por encima de su cabeza.

—Último acelerón —anunció Odd, dándole más velocidad a su tabla antes que Sissi tuviese tiempo de protestar.

 

Aprovechando la ventaja de moverse en línea recta, Odd llegó al pie de la montaña con facilidad, aunque le vino justo para voltearse y colocarse bien antes de que dos vehículos a gran velocidad pasaran a ambos lados de él, prácticamente paralelas.

—Sissi, ¿los has fotografiado?

—¿Con qué, listillo? —se quejó la morena.

—Eh, ¡ahí llegan los terceros! —rió Xiaomon justo cuando JP empezaba a frenar ante ellos.

—Tranquilo, JP, esto no ha sido una carrera propiamente dicha —intentó animar Teruo, dándole palmaditas al mayor.

—Ya… Esos dos se han centrado únicamente en ellos —suspiró dejándose caer hacia delante —. Siento que hayamos llegado los últimos…

—Da igual, aun así, ha sido divertido —intentó quitarle importancia el guerrero del metal.

—¡Hey! ¿Quién ha llegado el primero? —preguntó Jeremy, todos llegando al fin hasta ellos.

—No hemos podido sacar foto finish —respondió Odd.

—Yo los he visto muy igualados… Si alguno ha llegado antes, ha sido por un milímetro escaso —añadió Sissi.

—Pues nada, dejemos en que aquellos dos han empatado, porque parece ser que el perdedor es el más claro —sonrió Takuya.

—Oye, ¡no te rías! Ya me gustaría a mí verte en esta situación, ya —dijo JP.

 

El sonido de las otras dos motos, acercándose juntas a un ritmo más tranquilo, hizo que todos alzasen la vista hacia el cuarteto de humanos risueños.

—¡Hemos ganado! ¡Hemos ganado! ¡No cogemos agua ni leña! —saltó Kitmon.

—¡Podremos descansar junto al fuego! —chilló Viximon.

—Vale, JP, ¿agua o leña? —preguntó Koichi de pie en la moto haciendo equilibrios.

—Ay, no…

—Ninguna de las dos tareas es complicada, eres lo suficientemente fuerte y más para cualquiera de ellas —añadió Kouji.

—Teruo, te recomiendo el agua —señaló Ulrich —. Tendrás la ventaja de poder refrescarte cuando empieces a estar cansado.

—Dejad de ser malos los tres —regañó Yumi, aunque la sonrisa seguía en su rostro quitándole dureza a sus palabras —. Pero sí es cierto que estará bien no hacer nada por una vez.

—Y eso que somos nosotros los malos, prima —silbó Koichi.

—Bueno, ¿quién ha ganado? —pidió Katsuharu.

—Ni idea. Nos conformamos con saber que no somos los terceros —respondió Ulrich.

—¡Qué lástima! —suspiró Chiaki, saltando del aerodeslizador y acercándose a las motos —. Pero al menos, no trabajaréis hoy. ¡Enhorabuena a los cuatro!

—Eso es velocidad y lo demás son tonterías —señaló Teppei.

—Suerte que no se me ha ocurrido participar —habló William —. Si tengo que esquivar los árboles de la forma que lo habéis hecho vosotros, lo más seguro es que acabaría volcando.

—Ya buscaremos otra carrera en la que haya igualdad de condiciones para todos —prometió Ulrich.

—¡JP! ¡Necesitamos leña para la hoguera! —llamó Zoe. Las otras chicas empezaron a reír.

—Zoe, por favor, no seas mala tú también —pidió el mayor.

—Teruo también ha de moverse a por agua —señaló Takuya. Las caras de los dos cambiaron a cansancio enseguida —. Va, que os ayudamos a…

—¡Eh! —llamó Kouji —. Aceptamos que les ayudéis siempre y cuando las cosas vengan cargadas sobre sus espaldas. No tiene gracia que digamos que el perdedor hace algo y no lo haga.

—Sí, sí, sí, cargamos nosotros —asintió JP —. Jeremy, si no te importa, prográmame algo que no sea una moto, por favor.

—A mí también cámbiame de vehiculo —alzó la mano Teruo —. Acabo de descubrir que me dan algo de miedo…

 


	12. Chapter 12

# Parada productiva

 

Con risas, el grupo empezó a alzar el campamento y a buscar lo necesario para pasar la noche mientras Ulrich, Yumi, sus digimons y los gemelos descansaban acomodando únicamente lo que les rodeaba.

—Espalda libre de peso… Sienta bien, para variar —dijo Kouji.

—Y que lo digas. ¡Imagina qué habrían hecho con nosotros dos! ¡Incluso arrastrar cosas pesadas! —exclamó Koichi.

—Mejor no nos acostumbremos. Con la tontería, nadie cogerá moto y no podremos encasquetarles la faena a ellos —señaló Ulrich —. ¿Estás bien, Yumi? Pareces nerviosa…

—¡No puedo quedarme quieta! —exclamó poniéndose en pie —. Mejor voy a ayudar a las chicas. Vamos, Viximon —llamó.

—¿Seguro que es eso? —picó Koichi.

—Buena carrera, Ulrich. Ha sido divertido —dijo sin dejar de lanzarle una mirada asesina a su primo. Sin más, dio media vuelta, con Viximon en brazos, y se alejó en el momento en que Jeremy y su portátil se acercaban.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó. Kouji agitó la mano quitando importancia —. Bueno… Kouji, ¿alguna vez has conducido algún vehículo? Porque te manejas muy bien con la moto.

—Cierto, a mí me costó un poco adaptarme —dijo Ulrich.

—Pues no, jamás he conducido nada que no sea una bicicleta o un monopatín. Es la primera vez que cojo una moto —respondió.

—¡Venga ya! ¿Y has llegado a la par mía? —se sorprendió Ulrich —. No es por nada, pero te recuerdo que esa moto tiene una única rueda, mantener el equilibrio es diferente que con dos…

—Quizás tiene que ver con KendoGarurumon —rió Koichi —. Es lo más parecido a un vehículo, capaz de moverse a gran velocidad entre los árboles.

—Más que un vehículo que se mueve entre los árboles, los corta y los tira abajo —rió el otro.

—Estoy pensando en ponerme a programar vehículos para todos ahora que tenemos tiempo —informó Jeremy —. Después de lo visto hoy, creo que te vendrá bien una moto, Kouji. ¿Qué dices?

—De acuerdo —asintió —. Cuenta conmigo para otra carrera, Ulrich.

—Gracias por el apoyo —dijo haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Koichi?

—Otra moto —asintió —. Si es posible, claro.

—Ningún problema —aceptó Jeremy —. Bueno, ¡a ello!

—¿En serio te vas a poner ahora con eso? —le detuvo Ulrich —. Einstein, te conozco de sobras. Te vas a saltar la comida, ¿verdad?

—¿Dejará de comer? —preguntaron ambos gemelos a la vez.

—Tranquilos, tranquilos. Tengo a Gaomon conmigo. Él me ayudará y, así, acabaremos antes.

—Ah, no, ni hablar. Te pienso vigilar fijamente. Más te vale dejar el ordenador cuando la comida esté lista —señaló Ulrich.

—Pero si lo apago, no cargará nada…

—Pues lo dejas bien apartado —dijo levantándose —. Kitmon, tenemos una misión: vigilar a Jeremy y a Gaomon.

—¡Vale! —aceptó el pequeño zorrillo saltándole a los brazos.

—Venga, Einstein.

 

Ambos gemelos se miraron, diciéndose más cosas de las que los otros dos chicos podían imaginar con un único gesto, antes de levantarse y caminar hacia el grupo de las chicas rodeadas con comida. A poca distancia, el teclear de Jeremy empezaba a ser la música ambiental del campamento con las voces del informático y su digimon.

—¡Ayuda, por favor! —pidió Chiaki, agitando un palo y una carnezaza.

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó Koichi.

—Toma. ¡No hay manera de pincharlas! —dijo pasándole lo que tenía en las manos.

—Eso es porque la punta no es lo suficientemente afilada —explicó Koichi tomando una piedra afilada y mostrándole cómo hacerlo —. Así sí podrás.

—Vaya, vaya —silbó Zoe, apartándose de ambos con una bandeja que no tardó en dejar junto a Kouji —, qué caballeroso es tu hermano, ¿no?

—La felicidad de no estar obligado a cargar nada —respondió el de la luz —. ¿Necesitas algo?

—Sissi se está dando un baño con ropa incluida. Va a necesitar otra hoguera para secarse —indicó.

—¿Quiere una hoguera escondida para estar ahí hasta que toda su ropa se seque? —preguntó el chico extrañado.

—Créetelo, lleva ropa limpia en su mochila. Pero eso no quita que sería mejor tener la otra seca.

—¿Y Takuya? Él es un maestro en hogueras —dijo mirando alrededor.

—Ayudando a JP… O riéndose de él, quién sabe —se encogió de hombros —. No tardes en encenderla, por favor.

 

Minutos más tarde, con el grupo reunido, Sissi cambiada y JP y Teruo tirados en sus camas, claramente agotados, se sirvieron la cena. Poco a poco, todos fueron acostándose hasta que los únicos despiertos fueron Jeremy y Gaomon.

—Jeremy, descansa —pidió Aelita, adormilada —. Déjalo encendido para que cargue, pero acuéstate y continúa mañana.

—Enseguida, enseguida. Acabo esto y me acuesto —dijo sin desviar la vista de la pantalla.

—Gaomon, asegúrate de que duerma —pidió dando media vuelta y tumbándose —. Buenas noches a los dos.

—Que descanses —despidió el digimon.

—Vale, sólo quedamos nosotros dos, Gaomon —suspiró Jeremy.

—Sí… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—Si tengo que programar todos los vehículos con pausas, no acabaré nunca. A demás, no tengo sueño. Estoy bastante despejado. Así que voy a aguantar todo lo que pueda. ¿Qué hay de ti?

—Yo también estoy bien —asintió el digimon.

—Pues si alguien se despierta, no logramos conciliar el sueño y estamos hablando mientras esto carga —sonrió cómplice el humano.

—Vale —aceptó —. ¿Qué haces ahora?

—He tenido bastantes muestras con la carrera de hoy como para decidir que no quiero una moto. Y no soy muy dado a volar tampoco. Así que mira, creo que este vehículo será genial.

—¿Un tanque?

—Mejor estar bien protegido por lo que pueda pasar —dijo —. Para Sissi y Emily creo que inventaré algo un poco cerrado. De todos, ellas jamás han vivido ningún tipo de aventuras, por lo que mejor estar también protegidas.

—Hazlas que vuelen. Visto lo visto, el cielo es más seguro que el suelo. No hay que esquivar troncos ni vigilar raíces traidoras ni baches —señaló el digimon —. Quizás mejor que todas las chicas vayan volando.

—Buena idea —aceptó —. Vale, dos dragonfly para Sissi y Emily —dijo empezando a escribir en una nota del ordenador.

—Zoe se manejaba muy bien con el aerodeslizador de Yumi.

—Podemos hacerle un retoque para diferenciarlo del de Yumi, hacerlo más personal a ella… Aunque tendría que preguntarle —meditó el informático.

—¿Qué harás para Chiaki? Ella no ha conducido…

—Algo se nos ocurrirá —dijo —. Bueno, estas son las bases. Ya he programado un par de cosillas para que se vayan haciendo en ellos, aunque tardarán un rato… Pero podemos ir avanzando en otros vehículos.

—¿Qué tal las motos de los gemelos?

—¡Buena idea! —asintió —. Usaré la base de la de Ulrich, así será más rápido y fácil.

—¿Qué más tienes en mente? —preguntó.

—No sé… La verdad, aún no sé mucho de los demás, por lo que no puedo poner cosas así sin más. He de preguntarles a ver si tienen alguna preferencia o algo —dijo mirando la pantalla —. A ver si esto acaba y podemos añadir algún detalle de color y forma.

 

Los rayos de sol sorprendieron a Jeremy y a Gaomon casi al mismo tiempo que la voz incrédula de Koichi, el primero en despertar. El sonido del teclado había dirigido sus pasos hacia ellos, más silencioso que nunca. No necesitaba acercarse a ellos para ver las ojeras bajo los ojos de ambos.

—Creo que será mejor mezclar el dorado y el plateado —dijo Gaomon.

—Pero no podemos mezclar de cualquier forma —suspiró Jeremy —. Cielos, esto está siendo más complicado de lo que pensaba.

—Podemos hacerlo —animó Gaomon —. Acabamos esto, seguimos con el de Zoe, retocamos las motos y sólo queda preguntar a los demás —sonrió el digimon, dándole un golpecito en el brazo.

—Será posible… ¿Os habéis pegado toda la noche ahí sentados? —preguntó incrédulo el gemelo de la oscuridad.

—Oh, oh…

—¿Oh, oh? Así que os habéis pasado la noche despiertos, ¿eh? —les miró enfadado el de cabello oscuro —. A descansar, ahora mismo.

—Pero, Koichi, estamos a punto de terminar —dijo Jeremy.

—Creo recordar que Aelita te pidió que durmieses y mírate, toda la noche despieto. Gaomon, no le arrastraste a dormir —dijo Koichi mirándolo fijamente.

—Bueno… Era interesante… A la que me quise dar cuenta, llevábamos mucho rato. Y no paraban de ocurrírsenos ideas —rió nervioso ante la mirada oscura del chico.

—Trae ese ordenador aquí —sin dudarlo, Koichi se lo arrancó de las manos al rubio, ignorando la protesta del otro —. A dormir los dos, ¡ya! —ordenó señalando las “camas”.

—Pero…

—Jeremy, o te duermes o te duermo —dijo seriamente antes de bajar la vista a la pantalla —. Ya me ocupo yo del programa, que tampoco es tan difícil.

—Está bien… Pero si tienes alguna duda…

—Aviso a Aelita, que estará encantada de echarme un cable —respondió cansinamente —. Venga, va, a dormir los dos.

 

Humano y digimon se obligaron a caminar hacia las camas, ganándose miradas somnolientas en el camino. Más de uno les preguntaban cosas, pero ellos simplemente respondían vagamente, dando a entender que el sueño estaba empezando a arrastrarles al fin. Más de uno negó con la cabeza o murmuraba cosas como “me lo temía” o “nunca cambiarás”.

—Bueno, con Jeremy fuera de juego, el ordenador podrá descansar —sonrió Koichi mirando la pantalla —. Oh, ¿mi moto? Muy simple… Quizás…

—Buenos días, Koichi. ¿Vas a jugar con el ordenador de Jeremy? —se asomó Ulrich.

—Voy a “arreglar” el trabajo de Jeremy. La falta de sueño le ha hecho cometer errores, y eso que el programa es sencillo… ¡Anda, mira! Esto debe de ser para mi hermano… —comentó echándole un buen vistazo —. Sin ánimos de ofender, Ulrich, pero tu moto es demasiado simple —dijo mientras tecleaba.

—¿Entiendes un programa del ordenador de Jeremy? —preguntó sorprendido el samurai.

—Pues claro, es un programa de diseño de los más básicos… ¡Anda! Pero si aquí hay un aerodeslizador para Zoe. ¡A medias! —rió —. Trabajo para rato.

—Siento no poder ayudarte en esto, no entiendo nada —señaló Ulrich.

—Con que Jeremy no se despierte en varias horas, por mí suficiente ayuda.

—Hecho —aceptó —. Pero no te conviertas en Einstein II, por favor —pidió.

—No estaré pegado al ordenador.

 

Poco más de media hora más tarde, a excepción de Jeremy y Gaomon, el grupo empezó a desayunar. Koichi se unió a ellos, el ordenador en los brazos, generando más de una queja en el grupo.

—Se te va a quedar el cerebro como a Jeremy —señaló Odd.

—O ciego, tanto fijarse en la pantalla —añadió Teruo.

—Empezará a hablarnos como un científico si le dejamos más tiempo con ese ordenador —apuntó Takuya.

—¿Queréis dejar tranquilo a mi hermano? —les calló Kouji.

—Calma, les estoy ignorando —alzó la mano Koichi —. Oye, dame tu opinión, por favor —la petición fue más bien un estirón del brazo para acercarlo sin permiso ni nada.

—¿Mi opinión? Sabes perfectamente cómo pienso.

—¡Yo quiero ver también! —se acercó Chiaki, asomándose por el otro lado —. Oye, se te da muy bien.

—Gracias, aunque las bases ya estaban hechas —explicó abriendo algunas ventanas para señalar —. Por ahora, puedo avanzar que Zoe tiene un aerodeslizador como Yumi que voy a darle un estilo único. Los demás… me tocará crearlos de cero.

—¿Podemos fiarnos de ti? —preguntó JP.

—Hablas con el artista de la casa —respondió desviando la vista de la pantalla al segundo mayor del grupo.

—¡Menuda cara has puesto, JP! —rió Teppei. A su lado, Teruo y Katsuharu no pudieron evitar las risas tampoco.

—¿Te puedo ayudar? —pidió Chiaki —. Se me han ocurrido algunas ideas para los que quedan… Y me gustaría probar una cosa.

—¡Bienvenida al rincón de trabajo! —declaró dejando el ordenador entre ambos.

 

La mañana pasó tranquila. Al estar Jeremy y Gaomon durmiendo, el grupo entero se movió en el máximo de los silencios, alejándose poco del campamento para entrenar o practicar algunos movimientos. Algunos incluso se alejaron más, revisando los alrededores en busca de información acerca del enemigo o los aliados.

 

Koichi y Chiaki decidieron trabajar en un rincón tranquilo, a bastante distancia de Jeremy y ocultos fuera de su campo visual. De tanto en tanto, se levantaban y daban una vuelta alrededor de las pertenencias de los demás, dejando al portátil trabajar mientras descansaban la vista de la pantalla.

—Bueno —suspiró Koichi —, no vamos tan mal, ¿no?

—Para nada —sonrió Chiaki —. Sólo nos quedan Teruo, Teppei y Katsuharu por definir y estarán todos listos.

—Aún no sé qué hacer…

—Pueden ir los tres en tablas —propuso la chica —. Katsuharu y Teppei mantenían bastante bien el equilibrio antes… Y Teruo no creo que quiera volver a ir en un vehículo con ruedas.

—Es verdad, con la carrerita… —ambos se echaron a reír, redirigiendo los pasos hacia el portátil —. Será sencillo hacerlas, independientemente de la forma.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. ¿Tenías alguna idea planeada?

—Había pensado que Teruo podría ir en una versión alargada de los escudos de Mercurimon —respondió. A su lado, Koichi asintió pensativo —. Y los otros dos podrían llevar unas similares al caduceo de Hermes.

—No debería haber problema… —meditó el de la oscuridad —. Bueno, contigo guiándome, acabaremos antes y todo —declaró —. Aún no me has dicho qué quieres que te haga.

—Ah, no es la gran cosa —rió agitando una mano —. Vamos primero a hacer estos tres y luego hablamos de lo que quiero.

—Está bien.

 

Ambos continuaron con su trabajo algunas horas más; los demás fueron regresando al campamento poco a poco, haciendo comentarios entre ellos ante la situación en el campamento, señalando al aún durmiente Jeremy. Odd intentó, en más de una ocasión, gastarle una broma al informático, siendo retenido por absolutamente todos los que tenían la desgracia de estar en el camino del bromista.

—Y con esto, sólo queda tu petición —declaró Koichi, llamando la atención de los más cercanos.

—¿Crees que es posible materializar una nube? Blandita, suavecita, como si fuese un cúmulo de algodón… ¡De color azul! —dijo jugueteando con sus dedos —. Has puesto algo de armamento en los dos grandes, los más fáciles de equipar con eso… He pensado que, quizás, con mi nube podría dejar caer aguaceros incluso sin digievolucionar… Aunque también podría serme útil digievolucionada: ahorraría mucha energía.

—¡Buena idea! —aplaudió —. Me pareció ver la opción de crear con material blandito, así que no debería haber ningún problema en la creación de tu nube… ¡Ajá! —exclamó señalando varias cosas en la pantalla —. No necesita mucho tiempo siquiera… ¿Algún detalle más que quieras añadirle?

—No —negó —. Una nube azul, simple, tal cual.

—Vale… Haciéndola así, puedes ir tanto de pie como tumbada… Esto por aquí… ¡Listo! —exclamó.

—¿Ya está todo, Koichi? —preguntó Takuya, acercándose rápidamente.

—Sólo queda que acabe de cargarse el de Chiaki, que no tardará mucho. Pero los demás pueden materializarse en cualquier momento.

—¿Has podido hacerlo todo? —se acercó Jeremy, frotándose los ojos aún adormilado.

—Uy, creo que te desperté… Perdón —sonrió rascándose la mejilla —. Está todo listo. He hecho algunos retoques aquí y allí, espero que no te importen.

—Si es posible materializarlo, no pasa nada —comentó sentándose en el suelo y extendiendo los brazos —. Pásame el portátil, por favor.

—¿No te fías de él? —preguntó Teruo.

—Quiero comprobar los datos antes de materializarlo todo. A veces, no nos damos cuenta de lo que ponemos y sobrecargamos el programa —dijo ajustándose las gafas y mirando todas las pestañas abiertas. Varios minutos después, suspiró claramente aliviado —. No veo nada por lo que no se pueda materializar todo esto.

—Pues dale caña. Tengo ganas de ver qué me ha preparado Koichi —dijo Takuya, dando unos saltitos nerviosos en el sitio.

—Empezaremos por las chicas —decidió Jeremy. Los hombros de Takuya se hundieron significativamente a la vez que las risas de Kouji, Tommy y JP acompañaron el teclear del informático.

 

Un vehículo ovalado en dorado y plateado con dos alitas, otro muy similar en rojo y negro aunque algo más alargado, un aerodeslizador con la figura de Zephyrmon y un cúmulo azul aparecieron en el campamento. A primera fila, Bokomon empezó a escribir y dibujar rápidamente en su inseparable libro.

—¡Mi nube! —saltó Chiaki, subiéndose enseguida al cúmulo azul —. ¡Qué bien!

—Tal y como la pediste, ¿no? —preguntó Koichi, acercándose y tocándola —. Sí, es blandita —asintió —. Su temperatura se regulará automáticamente, para que estés más cómoda.

—¡Gracias, Koichi! —exclamó la chica, abrazándolo desde su posición elevada.

—Se me hace raro ver a Zephyrmon delante de mí —rió Zoe, dando vueltas alrededor del aerodeslizador —. ¿Tan rara es mi cabeza? —preguntó tomando el manillar.

—No, mujer —rió Koichi —. He tenido que estirarle las alitas hacia atrás para poder crear el manillar.

—Imagino que estos dos son los de Sissi y Emily, ¿no? —preguntó Gaomon.

—Estos dos estaban en una carpeta llamada “dragonfly” y estaban totalmente completos —se encogió de hombros Koichi —. Cosa de Jeremy.

—Son vehículos aéreos. Podréis volar aprovechando las corrientes de aire. A demás, tenéis asientos para vuestras compañeras digimon —explicó el informático.

—También volará sin corrientes de aire, ¿no?

—Sí, aunque gastará más energía…

—¿Necesitaremos enchufar los vehículos como si fuesen móviles para cargarlos? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—A saber —respondieron algunos.

—Venga, venga, vamos a los demás —apremió Takuya.

—Está bien, turno de los chicos —aceptó Jeremy —. Apartaos, porque esto parece que es más grande. Salvo esto… ¿”Mini”?

—Nada, nada —rió Koichi, dándole él mismo a la tecla.

 

A toda prisa, las chicas apartaron sus vehículos de las nuevas apariciones en el lugar, claramente más grandes. El primero en acabar de materializarse fue un tanque verde de ruedas gruesas en un tono más oscuro. En lugar de techo, había una metralleta instalada por detrás de los sillones.

—¿De quién es eso? —preguntó William.

—Al parecer, mío —declaró Jeremy, mirando a Koichi.

—Es facilísimo de manejar, y tienes copiloto que puede disparar —dijo pasando la mirada a las demás formas materializadas.

—¿Y esto otro? —preguntó Ulrich, acercándose con precaución a una enorme figura azul y amarilla.

—El Kabutanque. “Tanque” a secas para los amigos —respondió.

—Imagino, entonces, que es para mí —dijo JP, subiendo y mirando absolutamente todo lo que había en él —. Vaya, también tengo armamento…

—¡Un coche! —exclamó Takuya —. ¡Eh, William! ¡Tendremos competición los de cuatro ruedas también! —dijo mientras observaba desde todos los ángulos un mini ovalado de color fuego bastante acristalado.

—Oye, ¿esto se ha caído de algún sitio? —preguntó Teruo, señalando vehículos más pequeños allí aparecidos.

—Estos son dos esquís con propulsores para Tommy —explicó Chiaki, bajando de la nube y tomando los dos objetos —. Ahora podrás ir más rápido.

—¡Chachi! Muchísimas gracias, Koichi —se alegró el más pequeño, no dudando en ponerse los esquís y probarlos sobre la hierba.

—Éste es para ti, Teruo —le alcanzó el de la oscuridad.

—Oye, parece que me habéis arrancado una parte de mí —comentó divertido al ver la tabla-espejo tan similar a su cuerpo digievolucionado.

—Y estos dos, para vosotros —informó Chiaki, cargando dos tablas marrones, una más clara que la otra, con un par de alas en la parte delantera —. Las he elegido yo… Espero que os guste —dijo mirando ambas antes de entregar una a Teppei y otra a Katsuharu —. Están basadas en caduceos y tienen vuestros emblemas grabados.

—Son geniales, Chiaki —aseguró Katsuharu, sopesando la tabla mientras Teppei ya probaba a subir.

—Gracias a los dos, chicos —dijo Teppei.

—Bueno, ¿levantamos el campamento? —preguntó Kouji sobre una moto con diseños tribales en blanco y negro de forma similar a la de Ulrich.

—¡Vamos, vamos! —exclamó Takuya, ya empezando a mover su mini.

 

Entre risas, todos subieron a sus vehículos, Koichi corriendo a una moto idéntica a la de su hermano aunque con los colores a la inversa.

 


	13. Chapter 13

# El pueblo de las judías

 

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó Jeremy, después de media hora conduciendo en relativo silencio para adaptarse a los controles de los vehículos.

—¿La Rosa de las Estrellas? Es a donde debemos ir, ¿no? —preguntó Odd.

—Demasiado arriesgado —negó Ulrich —. Con torres activadas y monstruos de XANA rondando por todo el Digimundo, dudo que sea sencillo llegar a ese lugar sin preocuparnos por nuestras espaldas.

—Pero entonces, ¿a dónde vamos? No conocemos ningún otro lugar que pueda llamarse punto seguro.

—Podríamos hacer una visita a unos amigos —dijo de pronto Katsuharu, su mirada puesta en sus tres antiguos compañeros de aventuras.

—¡Sí, vayamos! —saltó Chiaki en la nube.

—¿Queréis decir la aldea de los Mamemons? —preguntó JP.

—Exactamente —asintió Teppei.

—Espero que estén bien —comentó Teruo.

—Son digimons valientes, estarán bien —dijo Zoe.

—Podemos ir —asintió Takuya —. Es un buen sitio para recopilar información… Y no queda muy lejos la ciudad del Metal, de donde sale el Trailmon.

—Podríamos ir con los vehículos —comentó Ulrich.

—No, no, mejor cojamos el Trailmon —insistió el guerrero del fuego.

 

Poco más de una hora más tarde, el grupo entero divisó los relucientes edificios de la ciudad del Metal, deslumbrantes por el brillo del sol contra sus cristales.

—La ciudad del Metal, cuyos edificios toman diferentes colores por la incidencia de la luz a lo largo del día —leyó Bokomon, desde el asiento de acompañante en el mini de Takuya.

—¿Aquí viven digimons? Parece una ciudad.

—No se les suele ver mucho, la verdad, pero siempre hay digimons por aquí —aseguró Teppei.

—Nosotros vivimos una temporada en este lugar —explicó Katsuharu, caminando por el lugar y buscando apoyo a sus palabras en los otros tres que vivieron allí.

—No es que parezca un sitio en el que vivir con facilidad —declaró Odd.

—Cerca de aquí hay un huerto donde conseguíamos los alimentos —señaló Chiaki.

—Y no estábamos los cuatro solos. Desobedecimos las órdenes de marchar cuando la dama Ophanimon llamó al mundo humano en busca de ayuda. Aquí no teníamos deberes, castigos, padres ni nada que nos disgustase, por lo que nos quedamos… La dama Ophanimon envió a un Angemon para cuidarnos y protegernos.

—Así que vamos a hacerle una visita —dijo Sissi.

—Bueno… él murió por defendernos —entristeció Chiaki.

—Dos Caballeros Reales bajo las órdenes de Lucemon llegaron aquí buscándolos a ellos pensando que tenían la clave para encontrar la llave que sellaba los datos del Pueblo de las judías. Angemon se enfrentó a ellos, pero no fue rival para LordKnightmon —explicó en susurros Tommy al grupo de Lyoko y los digimons.

—No te preocupes, Chiaki —se le acercó Zoe —. Angemon habrá renacido de nuevo. Seguro que él estaba cerca de los tres grandes ángeles, ayudándoles, y que pronto sabremos de él.

—Sí… seguro que sí…

—Está bien —palmeó JP —. Es hora de coger el Trailmon —dijo caminando hacia la estación.

 

Por el camino, el grupo fue intercambiando opiniones, hablando cada vez más animados hasta que el resoplido de Takuya acalló a todos.

—Será posible… Siempre durmiendo, este Trailmon… ¡Eh, Worm! ¡Despierta!

—¡Vamos, despierta, Trailmon dormilón! —secundó JP.

—¿Eh? ¿Qué? ¿Qué es ese jaleo? —preguntó sobresaltado el Trailmon —. Oh, vaya, niños humanos… ¿Se puede saber por qué me despertáis?

—Necesitamos que nos lleves al Pueblo de las judías —pidió Takuya.

—Suena apetecible —susurró Odd, ganándose un estirón de Sissi.

—No vamos a comer. Contrólate, burro.

—Así que al Pueblo de las judías, ¿eh? —preguntó el Trailmon —. Pues va a ser que es imposible. Yo no puedo llevaros.

—Tan cabezota como siempre —negó JP —. Sabemos de sobras que eres el único Trailmon que hace ese trayecto, el de las vías más duras del Digimundo. No nos vas a engañar.

—Bueno, bueno… ¡Pues estoy fuera de servicio!

—Ay, Worm, ¿no lo vas a hacer por unas chicas como nosotras? Queremos ver a unos amigos… ¿Nos lo va a impedir? —preguntó Zoe, en actitud coqueta.

—Ah, bueno, esto cambia las cosas —sonrió Worm.

—¿En serio ni eso ha cambiado en él? —preguntó Kouji. Su gemelo intentó no reír escandalosamente.

—¡Todos a bordo! —informó Worm, poniéndose en marcha como si nada.

—¡Eso tampoco ha cambiado! —exclamó el de la oscuridad intentando no reír.

—¡¿Pero de qué va el digimon este?! —protestó Odd.

—Tú corre y sube —apremió Ulrich.

 

Ayudándose unos a otros, intentando por todos los medios no tropezarse en la carrera ni en las puertas de los vagones, el grupo entero subió al Trailmon y suspiró al comprobar que estaban todos.

—Por cierto, hay algo que…

—No, Bokomon —interrumpió Takuya con una sonrisa pícara —, déjalo para luego.

—Pero…

—¡Worm! ¿Puedes avisarnos en el mejor momento del viaje? —pidió Zoe.

—¿El mejor momento? ¡Por supuesto! Por una chica, lo que sea —se oyó la voz del Trailmon.

—Tan mujeriego como siempre —negó JP.

—¿Cuál es el mejor momento? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Un punto con unas vistas que os encantarán —respondió Kouji.

—Siéntate a mi lado, Kouji —llamó Koichi —. Zoe, Bokomon, vosotros también tenéis sitio.

—¡Vamos! —exclamaron.

—Anda, JP, vente a sentar y no le des más vueltas a las preferencias de los Trailmons en el tema de pasajeros —rió Takuya.

 

El grupo entero se acomodó donde pudo, hablando animadamente aunque las risitas de cierto grupito llamaban la atención y desviaban la conversación. Cada vez que preguntaban por la broma, el grupo se excusaba con un chiste, una cara rara o simplemente la mención de un recuerdo que, a ojos de los que no tenían ni idea de nada, no resultaba tan gracioso.

—¡Ya estamos llegando! —anunció Worm.

—¡Hora de agarrarse a las ventanas y ver las vistas! —exclamó Takuya.

 

Salvo cinco humanos y un digimon, los demás se voltearon para ver por las ventanas. Algunos incluso se pusieron de pie y corrieron a la ventanita circular en la puerta o se apoyaron en la espalda de los compañeros para ver bien el paisaje.

—¿Estas son las vistas que decís que…? —empezó a decir Odd, mirando a un lado y a otro. Una sacudida violenta lo hizo botar en el asiento antes de tirarle al suelo —. ¡AH! ¡¿QUÉ DIANTRE PASA AQUÍ?!

—¿Pero qué ocurre? —preguntó Aelita, asustada, intentando cogerse con fuerza al brazo del asiento con la ayuda de Lunamon.

—¡ME MAREO! —chillaron Dracomon y Neemon.

—Tontomon, ¡olvidaste estas vías! —chilló Bokomon

—¿Vosotros sabíais esto? —preguntó William, luchando por mantenerse pegado al asiento, mientras veía a los otros cinco humanos sentados “cómodamente”, riendo ante la situación de los demás.

—Por supuesto, tomamos este tren una vez —rió Takuya —. ¡Es divertido ver ahora lo que sufrimos aquel día!

—¡Es divertidísimo! —chilló Tommy, resbalando en un sillón de un lado a otro.

—¡Para nada lo es! —chilló Odd, dando vueltas por el vagón junto a Dracomon y Neemon.

 

Varios gritos, varios golpes, varias vueltas en el vagón, varias pescas de compañeros para acercarlos a los asientos y otros agarraderos y varios minutos después, el Trailmon volvió a tomar vías estables. Con muchos mareados y una clara minoría riendo ante los tambaleos y comentarios ahogados, todos regresaron a sus asientos e intentaron recuperar la calma.

—Quién me iba a decir que existían unas vías así —comentó Teruo.

—¿Tampoco las conocíais vosotros? —preguntó Yumi.

—Siempre viajábamos caminando, porque era más seguro según Angemon y porque no teníamos dinero para pagar el viaje —respondió Chiaki.

—Y el día que los Caballeros Reales nos secuestraron, nos llevaron volando al pueblo. Ellos cinco cogieron el Trailmon para llegar hasta nosotros —añadió Teppei.

—¿Ellos cinco? —preguntó Emily.

—Yo me colgué a la red, así que también llegué volando —dijo Tommy.

—Y cuando marchamos de allí, Worm cogió una ruta diferente para escapar de la desaparición del terreno al robarse los datos —observó Katsuharu.

—Bokomon también conocía el camino, pero no Neemon —añadió Jeremy, mirando a ambos digimons.

—El tontomon tiende a olvidarse de muchas cosas —respondió el cerdito blanco —. Iba a decíroslo, pero Takuya me susurró que no os avisara. Como Neemon es un bocazas, he pensado que sería mejor no decirle que se callara porque lo diría al instante en voz alta… Pero parece ser que tampoco hacía falta que me preocupase por su despiste porque no diría nada.

—¿El camino sigue así más adelante? —preguntó Aelita.

—No, ya no hay más. Puedes sentarte tranquila —anunció JP.

 

Poco después, el silbido de Worm les anunció a todos la cercanía de la estación. La velocidad empezó a aminorar poco a poco hasta llegar al andén.

—¡Ya hemos llegado! —exclamó —. ¡Fin del trayecto, chicos!

—Gracias, Worm —dijeron todos.

—¿Ves como si quieres eres capaz de recorrerlo todo sin problema? —preguntó Takuya.

—Sí, bueno. El viaje ha terminado, ¿no? Pues abajo ya, que me tengo que ir —dijo el Trailmon, no dudando en acelerar cuando el último miembro del grupo hubo puso el segundo pie fuera de su vagón.

—¿Acaso no hay ningún Trailmon decente en este mundo? —preguntó Sissi.

—A saber… Olvidémoslo. Bienvenidos al Pueblo de las judías —dijo Katsuharu.

 

Las calles del pueblo estaban completamente vacías. No se oía ni veía a nadie por ningún rincón. Pocos eran los objetos que indicaban la presencia de vida en aquel lugar.

—¿Seguro que es aquí?

—Quizás están trabajando en el campo —dijo Chiaki.

 

Sin dudarlo, todos la siguieron hasta que el sonido del trabajo en la tierra alegró las caras de todos. Como supusieron, los Mamemons trabajaban hombro con hombro cerca del gran árbol de las judías. En cuanto los humanos pisaron el lugar, todos alzaron las cabezas y se quedaron mirando al grupo en silencio. Ninguno se movía ni parecía emocionado por la presencia los humanos. Más bien, parecía todo lo contrario.

—¡Mamemons! ¿Os acordáis de nosotros? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—Humanos… son humanos —susurraron algunos de los pequeños digimons.

—Somos nosotros, ¿no os acordáis? —preguntó Teppei.

—Quizás son otros Mamemons —comentó JP.

—¡Hay humanos en nuestro pueblo! —chilló un asustado Mamemon, corriendo lejos de ellos.

—¡Humanos! —se escandalizó otro, provocando la huída de muchos más.

—¿Qué les pasa? ¿No se supone que os conocían? —preguntó Aelita, bastante confusa.

—Sí… Será lo que ha dicho JP… —comentó Teruo.

—Pero igualmente, se habrían alegrado de ver niños humanos —intervino Bokomon seriamente —. Todo el mundo sabe el bien que hicieron los seis herederos de los guerreros legendarios.

—Mamemons, ¿qué os ocurre? —preguntó Katsuharu.

—¡Hemos de avisar al señor! ¡Hay humanos en nuestras tierras! —chilló uno, corriendo en la misma dirección que los demás.

—Yo los entretendré —se adelantó otro —. ¡Bomba risueña!

—¡Nos está atacando! ¡Apartad! —ordenó Takuya echándose a un lado.

—Pero, ¿por qué lo hacen? —preguntó Tommy.

—Deberíamos hacer algo. ¡No podemos huir todo el tiempo! —se detuvo Ulrich.

—¡No! Por favor, no dañéis a los Mamemons —pidió Chiaki, incapaz de creer el escenario que se estaba formando e ignorando al digimon que se le acercaba listo para atacar.

—¡Bomba risueña!

—¡Aparta, Chiaki! —chilló Emily.

—¡Espíritu digital, digievolución!

—¡Loewemon!

—¡Mercurimon!

—Chicos, ¡no! —pidió Chiaki.

—No tenemos opción —respondió Mercurimon, cubriéndola con el escudo mientras el guerrero de la oscuridad preparaba su lanza.

—¡No les hagas daño, Loewemon! —volvió a gritar la chica, intentando acercarse al otro digimon.

—Ulrich tiene razón, Chiaki —dijo calmadamente —. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

—¡Señor, allí están los humanos! —oyeron decir a un Mamemon.

—Con que ellos, ¿eh? ¿Quién fue el que mató a Arukenimon? —chilló un tipo cubierto completamente por una gabardina azul que le cubría hasta medio rostro y un sombrero acabando de ocultarle la cara —. ¿QUIÉN DE VOSOTROS FUE?

—¿Quién es ese? —preguntó Aelita.

—¡RESPONDEDME DE UNA VEZ! —volvió a chillar, quitándose la gabardina y revelando su verdadero aspecto.

—¡AAAAAAAH! —el grito asustado de Bokomon hizo voltear a más de una cabeza en su dirección, oculto detrás de una gran piedra —. Ese es Mummymon. ¡Es muy peligroso! Lo conveniente sería escapar.

—¡RESPONDED, MALDITOS NIÑOS! ¡¿QUIÉN MATÓ A ARUKENIMON?! —volvió a gritar el digimon momia.

—Nosotras —saltó Yumi, seguida de Renamon.

—¡ME LA PAGARÉIS! —exclamó antes de bajar la mirada a un Mamemon —. Esas dos son mías. Haced con los demás lo que os dé la gana. ¡Al ataque! —gritó, acudiendo a su llamada más monstruos de XANA.

—¿Y eso? —preguntaron Sissi y Teppei.

—Cucarachas, cangrejos, cubos, avispones y tarántulas —nombró Odd —. A XANA deben de gustarle muchísimo las judías para proteger este pueblo con tanto bicho.

—No es momento de bromas, Odd —sermoneó Labramon —. Hay que atacar.

—Y encontrar la torre con la que mantiene sometido al pueblo —dijo Aelita mirando alrededor —. ¿Dónde está?

—No tenemos tiempo de investigar —negó Kouji, activando la digievolución y apareciendo junto a su hermano —. El que la encuentre, la desactiva —dijo Lobomon.

—De la momia nos ocupamos nosotras. Al fin y al cabo, parece ser que sólo quiere jugar con nosotras —dijo Yumi mirando a Renamon.

 

Sin perder más tiempo, todos salvo Chiaki digievolucionaron. La chica seguía negándose a pelear contra el grupo de pequeños Mamemons. A regañadientes, había aceptado ser empujada por Mercurimon hasta el escondite de Bokomon y Neemon, donde permaneció encogida, abrazando las piernas y negando cada vez que oía un ataque de los pequeños digimons.

—¡No hay ninguna torre aquí! —exclamó Emily, disparando flechas en todas direcciones.

—Ha de estar aquí. No creo que XANA envíe soldados a un lugar vacío… Y me niego a creer que realmente le gustan las judías como apunta Odd —negó William.

—¿Y si tiene otro plan ahora? —aventuró Ulrich —. Está enviando digimons como jefes de equipo.

—No es tiempo de charlas. ¡Golpe ojo de serpiente! —el martillo de Grumblemon alcanzó de lleno una Cucaracha —. ¡En todo el centro!

 

Algo más avanzadas, Yumi y Kyubimon esquivaban los ataques del arma de Mummymon a la espera de una apertura por la que colarse para lanzar un ataque. Pero el digimon momia no parecía dispuesto a cederles ni un golpe.

—¡Acabaré con vosotras dos, no importa cuánto corráis! —chilló.

—Maldita sea, así no se puede atacar —protestó Yumi viendo cómo otra vez su abanico era desviado por el disparo del digimon.

—¿Cómo dos insignificantes mequetrefes como vosotras vencisteis a Arukenimon? ¡Explicádmelo! —siguió chillando el digimon, cesando en su incansable ataque.

—¡Ahora, Kyubimon! —exclamo Yumi, sus abanicos más grandes listos para ser lanzados.

—¡Kohenryu!

—¡De nada sirven vuestro ataques! —exclamó Mummymon deshaciendo el ataque con nuevos disparos.

—¡No puede ser!

—¿Por qué no ha funcionado esta vez como con la mujer araña? —preguntó Kyubimon, igual de sorprendida que la chica.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Con esto vencisteis a Arukenimon? ¡Patético! —rió la momia —. ¡Vendaje de serpiente!

—No puedo… moverme… —se quejó Kyubimon.

—¡Seguid luchando, seguid! Cuanto más os agitéis… ¡MÁS APRETARÁ! —rió.

 

Ulrich no podía creerse la situación en la que se encontraba. Aun con su velocidad, cada vez que se detenía para matar un monstruo de XANA, un pequeño Mamemon aparecía listo para lanzarle una de sus bombas. Como podía, los iba noqueando, procurando que cayesen suavemente, pero cada vez que caía uno, se alzaban dos más.

—¿Qué demonios hacen estos? —preguntó buscando a Aelita, Emily, Lobomon y Loewemon.

 

Aelita fue a la primera que vio, volando de aquí para allá con la mirada atenta a su alrededor mientras Lunamon y los más cercanos intentaban quitarle de encima los monstruos que ella ignoraba que la seguían. Los guerreros de la luz y la oscuridad también corrían de un lado para otro escudados por Agunimon y Beetlemon. No le hacía falta localizar a Emily para saber que la chica debía estar en la misma situación, con Mikemon noqueando a todo el que se le acercase.

—Esto está yendo fatal —murmuró —. ¡Kitsmon! Unámonos a la búsqueda de…

 

Un brillo llamó su atención antes de acabar la frase. Apartando varios monstruos, logró ver un cúmulo de digicódigo que desaparecía, dando lugar a una Renamon atada y semiconsciente. A pocos mentros, Yumi a duras penas se agitaba en su atadura.

—¡Yumi! —llamó, atrayendo la atención de Kitsumon.

—Maldito monstruo… —murmuró el digimon, adelantando al samurai en su carrera hacia Mummymon.

—¿Queréis uniros vosotros dos también al viaje a la muerte? —rió la momia.

—Ni pienses que vas a acabar con nosotros —declaró Ulrich mientras su D-Tector empezaba a brillar.

—¿Cómo me lo vas a impedir? —sus risas fueron calladas por la acumulación de digicódigo al lado del chico.

—¡KITSUMON DIGIEVOLUCIONA EN… BIJUGAMON! —una versión roja y azul de Kyubimon apareció con las garras listas para atacar —. Suelta a Renamon y a Yumi —ordenó con rabia.

—¿O qué? —preguntó Mummymon, no tan seguro de su suerte.

—¡Onimidama! —sus nueve colas se prendieron fuego ante la mirada de la momia y del humano.

 

No muy lejos, un anciano Mamemon observaba tristemente la escena. Aunque estaba agradecido de que aquellos muchachos sólo llevaran a los Mamemons a la inconsciencia, le dolía que su pueblo hubiese llegado a ese extremo.

—¿Alguien ha visto la torre? —oyó preguntar a uno de aquellos guerreros.

—¡Tenemos que desactivarla ya! —gritó el del metal, pasando a escasa distancia de su escondite.

—¡Está en el árbol! —exclamó, asomándose y quedando a la vista de Mercurimon —. La torre se apoderó de nuestro árbol.

—¿Qué? —Grumblemon se acercó rápidamente, los ojos puestos en el árbol de judías.

—Esa torre maligna apareció junto al árbol de judías una mañana. De repente, empezó a brillar en rojo y el árbol se dobló hasta enrollarse alrededor de ella, escondiéndola por completo de la vista del mundo —explicó el anciano.

—Llévatelo, Mercurimon —ordenó Grumblemon, abriéndose paso hacia el primero que vio cerca —. ¡Loewemon! ¡La torre está en el árbol!

—¿En el árbol? —preguntó el de la oscuridad, volteándose para mirar la planta.

 

Escudado por Beetlemon y Grumblemon, corrió hacia la base del enorme árbol, ignorando todo a su alrededor. En cuanto sus pies se detuvieron ante ella, sonrió al detectar un brillo rojizo para nada natural saliendo del interior de la planta. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó en línea recta.

 

Como había explicado Kouji, la digievolución se deshizo al instante, dejando su D-Tector inutilizado. Aunque la curiosidad le picaba con fuerza, aceleró sus pasos hasta el centro de la plataforma listo para ser alzado al piso superior.

—Se acabaron los problemas —sentenció ante la pantalla —. Código Frontier —en cuanto hubo tecleado la palabra, alzó la vista para ver todo desactivándose.

 

El efecto de la torre desactivándose fue claramente notado por todos. Los Mamemons empezaron a caer de rodillas, sorprendiendo a todos y alertando al anciando Mamemon, que saltó de los brazos de Mercurimon para acercarse a uno de ellos. Los pocos monstruos que quedaban a duras penas sí tenían tiempo para escapar.

 

Mummymon, por otro lado, apretaba los dientes con rabia. Había oído con claridad el chivatazo del anciano Mamemon y no le había pasado por alto la rápida carrera del guerrero de la oscuridad. Sonriendo maliciosamente, se preparó para lanzar los últimos ataques. Alzó del suelo a Yumi y a Renamon, usándolas de escudo y obligando a Ulrich y a Bijugamon a detener su ataque. Libre de ellos, apuntó con su rifle al viejo digimon.

—¡Ya os dije que quien se opusiera a las órdenes sería eliminado! —exclamó, aún oculto tras los dos cuerpos de las chicas.

—No podemos atacarle si las usa de escudo —susurró Ulrich.

—Prepárate para correr —dijo Bijugamon, las puntas de sus colas nuevamente encendidas en fuego.

—¿Qué quieres hacer?

—Confío en ti, Ulrich. Sé que las salvarás a tiempo.

—Está bien… ¿Preparado?

—¡Ahora! —gritó el zorro.

 

Ulrich alcanzó al digimon en un visto y no visto. Mummymon, que no se esperaba tal acción del muchacho, alzó ambos cuerpos para cubrirse aún más de la espada del samurai. Lo que no imaginó fue que el objetivo del chico eran precisamente ellas; rasgó las vendas y liberó los cuerpos con un único movimiento.

—¡Maldito seas! —exclamó Mummymon, lanzándose al frente para atestar un golpe, no le importaba si le daba al samurai o a alguna de las otras dos.

—Adiós, Mummymon —despidió Ulrich, acomodando con algo de esfuerzo los cuerpos de las chicas y apartándose del ataque de Bijugamon.

 

Mummymon, sorprendido por la velocidad a la que todo había ocurrido, no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar. El ataque le golpeó de lleno, haciendo aparecer su digicódigo de forma inmediata.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Yumi, abriendo los ojos confusa.

—Espera aquí quieta —indicó Ulrich corriendo hacia el digicódigo —. Espíritu contaminado por la oscuridad, el poder del justiciero te iluminará. ¡Digicódigo, captura!

—¿Kitsumon? —preguntó Renamon, viendo al otro zorro acercándose calmadamente hasta él.

—Me alegra que estés bien —dijo, ofreciéndose de apoyo para la digimon.

 

El silencio llegó con la caída de los últimos monstruos de XANA. Poco a poco, los Mamemons fueron despertando, frotándose sus magullados cuerpos. Chiaki, que se había visto retenida por Bokomon y Neemon, recorrió la distancia hasta Mercurimon y el anciano Mamemon. Todos dedigievolucionaron y se acercaron lentamente.

—¡Son niños humanos! —gritó con alegría un Mamemon —. ¡Han venido a visitarnos niños humanos!

—¡Es Chiaki! —reconoció otro —. ¡Hola, Chiaki! ¡Te hemos echado de menos! —se acercó el pequeño, deteniéndose al ver a la chica llorando con un digihuevo en brazos.

—Él lo… lo ha…

—Tranquila, Chiaki —se agachó junto a ella Teruo —. Los digimons renacen. Le volveremos a ver, ya lo verás.

—Pero…

—Anímate —se unió Teppei.

—Hay que llevar ese digihuevo al Pueblo del comienzo —informó un Mamemon —. Allí le cuidarán bien.

—¿El Pueblo del comienzo? —preguntó Aelita.

—Es donde nacen los bebés —respondió Bokomon —. Creo que podríamos ir y hacerle una visita a Swanmon… La pobre debe tener mucha faena con los bebés, ¿no creéis?

—¡Pero antes comed algo! —exclamó otro Mamemon.

 

El grupo se volteó justo para ver salir a Koichi de la torre. El rostro satisfecho del guerrero de la oscuridad cambió a uno serio al ver el digihuevo en brazos de Chiaki.

—¿Qué ha pasado?

—Mummymon ha matado al anciano Mamemon —respondió su hermano.

—Maldito…

—Ya le hemos eliminado —dijo Ulrich, alzando su D-Tector —. Ése no vuelve a molestar.

 


	14. Chapter 14

# El Pueblo del comienzo

 

Swanmon acababa de regar los arbustos cuando un extraño sonido llenó el calmado ambiente del gran árbol de digihuevos. Algo preocupada por no tener ni idea de qué era el causante de aquél sonido, dejó la regadera y se acercó a una zona con mejores vistas.

—Parece que vamos a tener visitas —susurró mirando los digihuevos más cercanos.

 

Uno a uno, los vehículos fueron alcanzando el lugar, deteniéndose ante ella a una distancia prudente. La sorpresa fue en aumento al reconocer a seis niños humanos en el grupo.

—¡Sois los guerreros legendarios! Oh, vaya, ¡cuánto tiempo sin veros, chicos! —saludó, calmando los latidos de su corazón y los nervios que había sentido.

—¡Hola, Swanmon! —saludó Takuya —. Te traemos un digihuevo.

—Y, de paso, venimos a ayudarte —guiñó Zoe.

—¿Un digihuevo? —preguntó. Sus ojos viajaron hasta encontrarlo en brazos de Chiaki —. Ya veo… Yo lo cuidaré, no te preocupes —le sonrió a la niña —. Y gracias por haber venido. Últimamente, los bebés están muy alterados y yo sola no doy abasto con ellos. ¡Seguidme, rápido! —indicó.

 

Antes de alcanzar el tronco del gran árbol, el grupo entero pudo escuchar los fuertes llantos de un gran número de bebés.

—Ay, tienen hambre —dijo Swanmon —. Los biberones están todos preparados, por suerte. Y con vosotros, la faena acabará antes.

—Siempre me trae buenos recuerdos ayudar a criar a un digimón bebé… Me recuerdan tanto a mi hijito-hijita…

—Bokomon, te hemos dicho muchas veces que Seraphimon es un chico —intentó decirle Neemon, pero el de faja rosada había corrido en busca de un cesto de biberones.

—¿En serio todos estos bebés han de ser alimentados? —preguntó Odd.

—Vamos, que no es tan difícil —rió Takuya.

—Hey, esta pequeñina está muy tranquilita —comentó Zoe, deteniéndose ante la cesta de una Nyaromon.

 

La digimon rió divertida, para sorpresa de la chica. En dos cestas contiguas, un Tokomon y un Kokomon también se echaron a reír al tiempo que el D-Tector de la rubia empezaba a brillar.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —preguntó Takuya.

—¿Por qué os brillan los D-Tectors? —preguntó Koichi a su gemelo.

—¿Qué está pasando? —se asustó Swanmon.

—¡Mucho mejor así! —saltó feliz Salamon.

—¡Ahora sí que puedo moverme! —agregó Lopmon, saltando al suelo.

—¡Por fin volvemos a ser útiles! —exclamó Patamon, volando por el lugar.

—Vosotros tres…

—¡Hola de nuevo, niños elegidos! —saludaron los tres con grandes sonrisas.

—¿LOS GRANDES ÁNGELES? —preguntaron sorprendidos Jeremy y Aelita.

—Los mismos —asintió Patamon.

—El enemigo era demasiado fuerte, así que hemos acabado aquí, junto a muchos otros aliados —explicó Lopmon.

—Como parte de los Caballeros Reales —añadió Salamon antes de saltarle a los brazos a Zoe —. Están también aquí, algunos aún como digihuevos.

—Entonces… habéis renacido —dijo Sissi.

—Exactamente —asintió la pequeña dama —. ¡Gracias por haber venido hasta aquí, chicos! Nos habéis sido de mucha ayuda.

—Pero si no hemos hecho nada —murmuró Odd.

—¿Qué ha pasado con nuestros D-Tectors? —preguntó Takuya.

—Eh, sólo han brillado el de Takuya, el de Kouji y el de Zoe —apuntó William.

—Eso es porque Ancient Irismon era mi guardia personal —sonrió Salamon —. Ella me ayudaba muchísimo e incluso me acompañaba en viajes o faena.

—Ancient Garurumon tenía su zona de vigilancia en el bosque de mi castillo, por lo que lo “adopté” como mi guardián personal. Así no le desviaba demasiado de su misión como Guardián del Digimundo —dijo Patamon, volando hasta acabar sobre la cabeza del de la luz.

—A mí me ayudaba Ancient Greymon —informó Lopmon, corriendo hasta Takuya y trepándole por la pierna —. Por eso, sus dispositivos han reaccionado ante nosotros. Ellos nos han prestado algo de energía.

—Por eso habéis digievolucionado… ¿Y si no hubiésemos venido?

—Pues habríamos seguido siendo pequeñines —dijeron los tres.

—Un segundín —alzó la mano JP —. El señor Seraphimon sí era guardián de los espíritus de la luz, pero los demás…

—Yo quería una chica. Y la zona de vigilancia de Ancient Irismon quedaba más cerca que la de Ancient Mermaimon —se encogió de hombros Salamon.

—Yo lo hice al azar —rió Lopmon.

—Oh, vaya…

—Chicos, me alegra ver que todo está bien y que estos tres están en perfectas condiciones —interrumpió Swanmon —. Pero aún quedan muchos otros bebés por alimentar.

—Perdón, Swanmon…

—Va, a ello —se arremangó Odd. Adelantó el biberón hacia un bebé, pero varios más saltaron a la cestita y pelearon por conseguir el alimento —. ¡Eh, tranquilos todos!

—Odd, cógelos en brazos para evitar que se peleen —recomendó Labramon señalando cómo lo hacía Takuya.

 

El grupo tardó cerca de una hora en alimentar y acunar hasta el sueño a todos los bebés allí reunidos. Tanto humanos como digimons estaban agotados, arrastrando los pies lentamente por el lugar en un intento de avanzar haciendo el mínimo ruido posible. Nadie quería despertar a ninguna de aquellas pequeñas criaturas.

—¿Qué tal si comemos algo para recuperar energías? —propuso Swanmon. La digimon, posiblemente acostumbrada a la faena en solitario, era la única que se mantenía erguida y con energía para una nueva ronda.

—Dios te bendiga. Estoy agotado —resopló Odd —. No tenía ni idea de lo difícil que es cuidar un bebé…

—Estoy contigo. Creo que prefiero las peleas a repetir la experiencia —suspiró Jeremy.

—Pues la mejor forma para evitarla es no regresando aquí y, en un futuro, evitando todo contacto con una mujer deseosa de tener hijos —intentó no reír JP.

—Y si tienes la mala suerte de ser pescado por dicha mujer, reza para no tener gemelos —apuntó Takuya, intentando no reír fuerte aun estando fuera del árbol.

—Oye, que los gemelos no somos demonios —dijo Koichi dándole una suave colleja que hizo ahogar la risa a más de uno —. También tenemos nuestros puntos divertidos, como lo de vestir iguales. ¿A que sí, Kouji? —preguntó, volteándose para encontrar a su hermano parado bastantes metros más atrás.

—Te recuerdo que no hemos podido poner eso en práctica —dijo, la vista fija en el árbol que habían abandonado.

—¿Va todo bien? —preguntó acercándose hasta él y buscando lo que llamaba la atención de su gemelo.

—Zoe aún sigue allí dentro —dijo simplemente.

—¡Oh! Pues como no salga ya, se queda sin comida —rió volviendo a andar con los demás.

 

Kouji simplemente negó con la cabeza antes de seguir mirando hacia el árbol. Un par de minutos después, cuando sólo las voces de los demás indicaban la presencia de gente en el lugar, Zoe apareció rotando los brazos.

—¿Quién te ha entretenido esta vez?

—Un pequeño Gigimon con ganas de fiesta —rió —. Le he tenido que cantar una nana para dormirle… ¡Entera!

—Te he oído —asintió, sorprendiendo a la chica —. No preguntes, yo tampoco estoy seguro de cómo he podido oír una canción susurrada desde aquí.

—¿Y me has estado esperando todo el tiempo? —preguntó, desviando la mirada sonrojada.

—Sí —respondió simplemente.

 

Para cuando alcanzaron al grupo, ya acomodado en una gran tela con todo tipo de alimentos en ella, no les sorprendió en absoluto ver a un trío en concreto en una especie de competición de zampar.

—¡Qué rico está todo esto!

—Odd, deja algo para los demás —regañó Aelita.

—Mastica despacio o te atragantarás —se preocupó Labramon.

—¡Y no hables con la boca llena! —protestó Sissi.

—Dejadle, ¿no veis que Odd engulle la comida?

—¡Yo no engullo, Ulrich! —declaró el rubio con la boca llena.

—Y yo que pensaba que sólo Takuya era así —suspiró Zoe.

—No quiero alarmar a nadie, pero… —William señaló a su digimon, rodeado de comida y con una expresión feliz en el rostro —. ¿Cómo puede tragar tanto?

—¡Will! ¡Will! Prueba esto, ¡está riquísimo! —ofreció el dragoncito.

 

Las risas y las protestas sonaron al mismo nivel en el grupo ante las formas de comer del trío. Mientras las chicas en especial no paraban de quejarse de la competición de los dos humanos, William libraba su propia batalla controlando al dragoncito glotón que, fuera de la competición, parecía tener mayor libertad para comer cuanto pudiese coger. Por suerte, el grupo entero pudo comer y aún sobró comida que más de uno se encargó de cargar en brazos y llevar al almacén de Swanmon antes de que la pobre digimon se quedara sin reservas hasta que algún Trailmon le trajese más.

—Chicos, podéis quedaros a descansar aquí, si queréis —ofreció Swanmon —. Podéis dormir perfectamente aquí. Así ni despertáis a los bebés ni ellos os despiertan a vosotros cuando tengan hambre —sonrió.

—Acepto tu oferta —bostezó Odd.

—Sí, la aceptamos —asintió Takuya, tumbándose al mismo tiempo que el rubio.

—A Dracomon le habrías alegrado el resto del día —dijo William, señalando al pequeño digimon ya acurrucado desde hacía rato.

—Oye, Jeremy, a mí me apetece entrenar —dijo Gaomon —. Yo también quiero evolucionar y ayudar a Kyubimon y a Bijugamon en el próximo combate.

—Está bien. Yo también creo que debería practicar un poco más —asintió el informático.

—Nosotras iremos también, si no os importa —alzó la mano Aelita.

—Pero aquí no se puede luchar —negó Lunamon mirando alrededor —. Podríais dañar los digihuevos.

—Nos alejaremos lo suficiente para que el pueblo esté a salvo —aseguró Jeremy.

—Un poco más al oeste hay una zona amplia, si queréis —señaló la digimon cisne.

—Gracias, Swanmon.

 

El cuarteto se levantó y empezó a alejarse, dejando atrás al grupo. Más de uno había decidido tumbarse y dormir o simplemente relajarse.

—¿Qué tienes pensado hacer? —preguntó Aelita.

—Quiero saber más sobre la digievolución —respondió Jeremy —. Quiero saber cómo lograrla, qué la condiciona, si existen otros motivos…

—Has de tener cuidado —dijo Lunamon —. Forzar la digievolución puede traer problemas. He oído historias de digimons que digievolucionan erróneamente. Podría ser peligroso.

—Tranquilas. No nos excederemos —sonrió Gaomon.

 

Con un suspiro pesado, Aelita y Lunamon se apartaron de ambos, subiendo a una roca y tomando asiento. Jeremy y Gaomon no tardaron mucho en iniciar el entrenamiento. Para Aelita, ver a Jeremy en un campo diferente al de la informática le hacía gracia, aunque también le preocupaba.

—Me pregunto hasta dónde piensan llegar —susurró.

—Tranquila, Aelita. Estoy lista para intervenir si es necesario —dijo Lunamon apoyando una mano en la suya.

 

Media hora más tarde, un pequeño brillo en el D-Tector del chico llamó la atención de ambas. El nerviosismo y la preocupación hicieron que ambas se inclinasen al frente, expectantes.

—¡Ya no puedo más! —exclamó Jeremy, cayendo al suelo agotado.

—Casi lo lográis —comentó Aelita, acercándose a él y tendiéndole la mano —. Regresemos con los demás.

—¿Cómo estás, Gaomon? —preguntó Lunamon, acercándose al digimon.

—Bien, bien —aseguró —. Pero tengo sueño…

—Volvamos al pueblo y descansemos. Es tarde —rió Aelita.

 

Sin mucha conversación, volvieron hacia los arbustos de digihuevos, intentando no hacer ruido para no despertar a los que dormían.

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Siento mucho no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo, pero en mi trabajo creo que han pensado que soy algo así como un robot que va con energía solar o algo.  
> Os dejo el nuevo capítulo y espero poder actualizar más seguido los próximos capítulos.

# Proteged los digihuevos

 

_El cielo llevaba varios días nublado. Habían caído algunas gotas de lluvia, pero todavía se podía salir a vigilar por el Digimundo sin problema alguno de visibilidad. Con un suspiro pesado, se levantó de la roca en la que se había sentado para descansar, a refugio de la lluvia, y preparó para continuar la ronda de vigilancia en el otro sector que ese día le había tocado revisar. No se iba a quejar del trabajo extra, como tampoco lo habían hecho los demás aunque más de uno había hecho una mueca._

— _No —negó rápidamente —. No pienses en eso ahora._

 

_Sacudió la cabeza y se lanzó de nuevo a la lluvia, listo para acabar cuanto antes su trabajo centrándose únicamente en eso: el trabajo. No quería pensar demasiado en lo ocurrido hacía escasos dos días. Era doloroso, demasiado, para él y para los demás. El estado en el que aquellas dos llegaron los había destrozado y sabía que nadie se repondría de ello, menos aún las dos digimons encerradas en sus cuartos, aisladas de todo el mundo._

 

_El cielo se oscureció aún más sobre su cabeza. Las gotas cayeron con más fuerza, prácticamente gélidas. Sonrió débilmente: el mundo entero parecía estar mimetizando su clima con el estado del grupo. Como pudo, llegó al cuartel antes de que el diluvio impidiera ver más allá de dos pasos._

— _Bienvenido —saludó una digimon de armadura azul y blanca con dos lunas por hombreras, sentada en una silla con una taza en las manos._

— _Voy a buscarte algo para que te seques y una taza de café bien caliente —anunció otra digimon, una sirena de rostro cubierto._

— _¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó haciendo gestos con la cabeza hacia el techo del lugar._

— _Les hemos llevado la comida, pero… Nada —negó la de lunas —. Ni tan siquiera hemos oído puertas abriéndose… Ni ellos han logrado hacerlas salir —dijo mirando hacia un sofá._

— _Subiré a echar un ojo —dijo apoyando una mano en su hombro._

 

_Algo nervioso, dirigió sus pasos a las escaleras y subió, agudizando el oído en busca de algún sonido revelador. Dos bandejas intactas ante dos puertas cerradas indicaron al digimon lo que temía: ninguna había abandonado su encierro. Sin hacer ruido, las recogió y miró ambas puertas. Sus oídos captaron sollozos y maldiciones._

 

* * *

 

Jeremy despertó de golpe con la respiración algo agitada. Algo en su rostro le hizo pasar la mano para descubrir que estaba llorando. A su lado, Gaomon también estaba despierto, confuso y dubitativo.

—¿Tú también lo has visto? —preguntó el digimon.

—Un sueño… creo —respondió el humano.

—Un día de lluvia, aquí en el Digimundo. Dos digimons en una mesa y dos bandejas con comida ante dos puertas —dijo.

—¡Exactamente!

—Me temo que no se trata de un sueño —dijo el lobo —. Deberíamos comentárselo a los demás, ¿no crees?

—Sí. Vamos a ello —asintió Jeremy, poniéndose en pie.

 

Una fuerte explosión a escasa distancia hizo que ambos se volteasen en busca del ataque. A su alrededor, los que habían estado dormidos se despertaron de golpe mientras los demás se levantaban todo lo rápido posible. No muy lejos, los bebés estallaron en lágrimas rompiendo el silencio del pueblo.

—¡Alguien está peleando aquí cerca! —se escandalizó Swanmon —. Si no se alejan, ¡dañarán a los digihuevos y a los bebés!

—Habrá que salir a buscarles y decirles que se calmen o se larguen —dijo Odd, estirando los brazos para desentumecerlos.

—No hará falta buscar demasiado —señaló Teppei.

 

Una gran masa se iba acercando rápidamente al Pueblo del comienzo. Poco a poco, el grupo fue identificando gran parte de los seres que componían aquel grupo: Avispones, Megatanques, Cucarachas, Cubos y Tarántulas acompañaban a toda una serie de digimons malvados.

—XANA, te has olvidado los Cangrejos.

—¡Odd! ¿Te parece poco? —le golpeó Sissi.

—¿Qué demonios es todo eso? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Digimons —respondió Gaomon.

—Eso ya lo vemos —negó el informático.

—Dejémoslo en que son molestias nada agradables —simplificó Takuya —. Ahí tenéis a los hermanos SkullSatamon.

—Y los Phantomons… Esos sí que son un fastidio —añadió Koichi.

—Ni qué decir de Devimon —añadió su hermano entrecerrando los ojos —. Por suerte, no parece haber ningún IceDevimon por la zona.

—Mejor, con los Bakemons tenemos suficiente —indicó Katsuharu.

—¿Los conocéis a todos? —preguntó Aelita.

—¡Qué va! Sólo nos las tuvimos que ver una vez con un IceDevimon, que es parecido a Devimon solo que de hielo, con los SkullSatamons y con un par de Phantomons —respondió Tommy.

—¿Y qué recomendáis? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Los SkullSatamons son rápidos y traicioneros —indicó Takuya.

—Las capas de los Phantomons pueden transportaros a una especie de prisión en otra dimensión —siguió Kouji.

—La única forma de salir de ahí es rompiendo los ojos que llevan como collar. Así que, si alguien es capturado, recordad atacar ahí antes de destruir —añadió Koichi.

—Y con los demás… Simplemente, no dejéis que os venzan —dijo JP.

—Buen consejo —susurró Jeremy —. ¿Todos listos?

—Por favor, proteged este lugar —pidió Swanmon.

—Tranquila, ellos se encargarán de hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, son los mismísimos Guardianes —sonrió Bokomon. Él y Neemon empezaron a tirar de ella hacia atrás, a lugar seguro.

—Ojalá pudiésemos ayudar —protestó Lopmon, obligado junto a los otros dos pequeños ángeles a seguir al trío.

 

Poco a poco, el grupo entero empezó a evolucionar, sólo cuando el grupo se reunió para acordar cómo protegerían el lugar, se dieron cuenta de la incursión de un gran lobo azul, con guantes rojos en las patas delanteras y dos extraños brazos rojos saliendo de la parte superior de su cuerpo, a la espera de las instrucciones.

—Esto…

—¿Qué pasa? —preguntó extrañado.

—¿Y tú de dónde sales? —preguntó Odd.

—Soy yo, Gaomon —resondió, fijándose él también en su propio cuerpo —. Solo que evolucionado —dijo —. Llámame Gaogamon.

—¡Sabía que ibas a evolucionar! —señaló Lunamon.

—Desgraciadamente, no es el momento para celebraciones —interrumpió Agunimon llamando la atención de todos —. Hay que cubrir el pueblo entero, pero también debemos mantener una distancia entre nosotros lo suficientemente corta como para ayudarnos en caso de dificultad.

—¿Crees que seremos capaces de hacer eso? —preguntó Mercurimon.

—Somos muchos, podemos hacerlo —aseguró el de fuego —. Tened todos cuidado.

 

Asintiendo, el grupo entero empezó a separarse, rodeando el pueblo mientras el ejército enemigo se acercaba poco a poco. Los ataques no tardaron en sucederse, extendiéndose a lo largo de la línea defensiva de los Guardianes. Al final, absolutamente todos tenían monstruos y digimons malignos frente a ellos contra los que luchar. El mayor problema para todos resultaron ser los Megatanques.

—Maldición… ¡Dardos de fuego! —atacó Agunimon, mirando a un lado y a otro a a los compañeros que se enfrentaban a mas Megatanques —. Si seguimos así, al final alguno de los ataques golpeará a los digihuevos…

 

A su derecha, Odd remugó al verse obligado a alzar su escudo ante el disparo de su Megatanque. De tanto en tanto, miraba hacia atrás, a los digihuevos que se veía obligado a defender. Desde su posición, podía ver a Agunimon y a Labramon, ambos sin un escudo con el que cubrirse, luchando contra sus Megatanques. Alzó el brazo al frente y disparó varias flechas más, obligando al Megatanque a cerrarse y dándole una oportunidad para disparar y despistar un poco al que atacaba a Labramon.

—¡Odd! ¡Estoy disparándole al ojo y no muere! ¿De qué está hecho este bicho? —oyó chillar a Agunimon.

—¡Seguro estás dando donde no toca! —se burló.

—¡Sólo tiene un ojo! ¿Cómo voy a fallar? —gritó.

 

Fastidiado, disparó varias flechas, acertando al fin en el Megantanque y eliminándolo. Asegurándose que Labramon estaba aún despistando a su rival, se volteó para observar a Agunimon. El corazón se le subió en el pecho ante la presencia del monstruo que ignoraba por completo todos los ataques que el guerrero del fuego le lanzaba.

—Oh, no, la Scyphozoa también no…

—¡Ruptura de salamandra! —volvió a atacar Agunimon, pero lo único que consiguió fue que los tentáculos de aquel monstruo le atraparan —. ¡¿Qué demonios…?!

—Ah, no, no me vengas con esas… ¡Kiwi, cubre aquí! —exclamó, echando a correr hacia la gran medusa de XANA —. ¡Flecha láser! ¡Vamos, bicharraca, lárgate o muérete! ¡Flecha láser! —el ataque logró cortar un tentáculo a la medusa, forzándola a dejar caer el cuerpo del digimon de fuego al suelo —. Espero haber llegado a tiempo —susurró agachándose junto a él —. Agunimon, eh, tío, ¿me oyes? Despierta, venga.

—¿Qué… demonios…? —empezó a decir el digimon, una mano en la cabeza.

—No pareces poseído —suspiró Odd —. ¿Crees que puedes continuar luchando?

—Sí… estoy bien… Sólo es un pequeño mareo —respondió —. Gracias, Odd.

—No hay de qué, pero ve con cuidado la próxima vez.

—Sólo hice lo que nos dijisteis…

—Luego te explico.

 

El cansancio empezaba a golpear al grupo entero cuando los monstruos y digimons que quedaban empezaron a abandonar el territorio a gran velocidad. Entre sorprendidos y extrañados, todos se reunieron a la entrada del gran árbol, mismo ante el que se dejó caer Agunimon antes de dedigievolucionar.

—¿Qué ha sido eso? —preguntó Chiaki.

—Estaba a punto de atizarle a un Bakemon cuando ha dado media vuelta y ha huído —comentó Sissi.

—Se habrá asustado de ti —se burló Odd.

—Muy gracioso, Della Robia. ¿Qué has estado haciendo tú, si se puede saber?

—Estaba en una posición más peligrosa que la tuya, rodeado de Megatanques que ponían en mayor peligro el pueblo —informó caminando hasta Takuya —. Eh, sigues con mala cara.

—Se me pasará —aseguró.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Lobomon —. Ha habido un momento en que no te he visto atacar…

—Un monstruo indestructible se me ha acercado y…

—Le ha atacado la Scyphozoa —simplificó Odd.

—¡¿QUÉ?! —exclamaron los de Lyoko.

—¿Quién es la Scyphozoa? —preguntó Tommy.

—El monstruo que me atacó y poseyó —explicó William.

—Por suerte, he librado a Agunimon antes que eso ocurriese.

—¿Lo ha cogido? —preguntó Aelita, el miedo en su rostro.

—No le he dado mucho tiempo a tenerle entre sus tentáculos, pero sí —respondió Odd —. No sé qué le ha podido hacer, no está poseído.

—¡¿Podría haber sido poseído?! —se alertó Takuya.

—La Scyphozoa en Lyoko robaba mi memoria —empezó a decir Aelita —. También era el medio por el cual XANA me poseía en Lyoko para que borrase los datos de los distintos sectores a través de las torres. Eso hacía que fuese una enemiga.

—A demás de ser capaz de insertar un virus —recordó Jeremy.

—¿Qué me ha hecho el bicho ese? —se le acercó Takuya.

—No lo sé —alzó los brazos el informático —. De tener un escáner aquí, te analizaría y observaría tus datos en busca de algo raro… ¿Puedes digievolucionar?

—Puedo probar.

 

Por un par de minutos, Takuya hizo uso de su D-Tector para evolucionar primero en Agunimon y después en BurninGreymon.

—Todo parece normal —dijo Jeremy dando vueltas alrededor de la bestia de fuego analíticamente —. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Podría pelear ahora mismo si fuese necesario —respondió.

—Y también puedes regresar a tu forma humana —dijo el informático. Aunque no había sido una pregunta, BurninGreymon regresó a la forma de Agunimon primero y a Takuya después.

—¿Qué ha pasado pues? —preguntó Kazemon.

—Quizás le ha robado un dato —habló Yumi —. ¿Recordáis la vez que me quedé atrapada en Lyoko, incapaz de materializarme, porque la Scyphozoa me había atrapado?

—Pero aquí no se necesita ninguna materialización. Estamos aquí por completo, no regresamos a ningún mundo después de luchar —recordó Ulrich.

—Aquí todos somos datos —dijo Loewemon —. Me lo dijo LordKnightmon hace tiempo, cuando me di cuenta que todos sufrían heridas por ataques menos yo. Los cuerpos están formados por datos.

—¿Quieres decir que, cuando acabemos la misión y regresemos a casa, si no encontramos lo que la medusa esa me ha quitado, yo no podré volver a casa? ¿Me quedaré aquí para siempre? ¿Desapareceré? —se aceleró Takuya.

—No digo eso, solo que somos datos —dijo haciendo espacio entre el chico y él —. Si Yumi dice que una vez le robaron ciertos datos y no pudo regresar al mundo humano… ¡Pero volvió! Sólo hay que encontrar la forma.

—Pero…

—No es seguro lo que ha pasado. Por el momento, aún tenemos faena aquí como para pensar en la vuelta a casa —dijo Jeremy, apoyando una mano en el hombro del de fuego y obligándole a voltearse —. Te prometo que investigaré sobre ello.

 

Pensativos, en especial los guerreros Lyoko originales, y temerosos ante la presencia de la Scyphozoa, el grupo entero se unió a Swanmon y los otros cinco, quienes ya tenían preparada comida en un lugar tranquilo para que pudiesen descansar. Jeremy no tardó en tomar el portátil, siendo acompañado por Gaomon.

—Es extraño que no haya sido poseído —dijo Jeremy, tecleando sin descanso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Verás, tal y como están las cosas, creo que un golpe duro para el grupo sería que XANA controlase a alguno de nostotros. Llevando a un digimon, las cosas se nos pondrían más difíciles que llevando a alguno de los que simplemente somos humanos.

—Agunimon y yo estábamos al mismo nivel —observó Gaomon —. Podría haberme capturado a mí, de quien no sabéis nada como Gaogamon.

—Sí, pero… De todos los digimons, XANA ha ido a por Agunimon. Sólo Aelita, Yumi, Ulrich, William, Odd y yo conocemos a la Scyphozoa. Los demás érais vulnerables, más aún los que aún estaban en nivel infantil…

—¡Ya lo entiendo! Agunimon y los otros nueve tienen la evolución con el espíritu digital animal. ¡Esa foma es más poderosa que Kyubimon, Bijugamon o Gaogamon!

—Exactamente. BurninGreymon en nuestra contra sería un rival demasiado poderoso y peligroso.

—Pero tenía a Odd a su lado… ¿No habría sido mejor coger a Lobomon, que estaba más aislado de gente que conocía a la Scyphozoa? A un lado tenía a Agunimon y al otro, a su hermano…

—Eso es lo que sigo sin entender —reconoció Jeremy —. Pero debo admitir que me preocupa más el por qué no ha poseído que el por qué a Agunimon.

 

* * *

 

Lejos, en la Rosa de las Estrellas, Xana-Lucemon reía observando al grupo de digimons que escoltaban a la Scyphozoa hasta la sala en la que se encontraba. Sin perder el tiempo, la medusa se unió a una extraña maquinaria a la espalda del digimon soberano del lugar.

—Buen trabajo —felicitó el ángel caído.

—Mi señor, ¿era esto lo que queríais hacer? —preguntó Myotismon.

—Sí, Myotismon. Observa atentamente lo que ocurrirá ante tus ojos —dijo mirando unos extraños tubos —. Contaréis con una pequeña ayuda en la próxima batalla mañana por la mañana. Y espero, por el bien de todos, que me traigáis más datos.

 

* * *

 

La noche cayó sobre el Pueblo del comienzo, trayendo consigo el silencio. Después de ayudar nuevamente a Swanmon con los bebés y de tomar una cena rápida, algunos obligados aun con el poco apetito, siguieron a la digimon cisne hasta una zona que ella había presentado como “el dormitorio de los niños que aún no marchaban”. Acomodándose en las camitas por parejas, todos empezaron a caer en el sueño.

—Kouji, ¿estás despierto? —susurró Takuya.

—Sí, lo estoy —respondió el chico, volteándose en su cama y quedando de cara al del fuego —. ¿Por qué no duermes?

—Es que…

—Quiere hablar —se apuntó la voz de Koichi, apareciendo sombríamente por detrás de su hermano —. ¿Qué te da vueltas a la cabeza?

—Es por lo de la Scyphozoa esa —reconoció, agradeciendo la oscuridad que cubría su vergüenza —. De todos nosotros, Kouji y yo somos los que más lejos llegamos en la digievolución…

—¿Crees que han enviado a esa medusa a por vosotros dos en concreto? —preguntó el de la oscuridad, acomodándose con cuidado sobre el costado de su hermano.

—Sí… Aunque me resulta extraño que no te hubiese cogido a ti, que no tenías a nadie que pudiese reaccionar tan rápido como lo ha hecho Odd conmigo…

—Nos han dicho que, para librarnos de ella, hay que cortarle los tentáculos —interrumpió el de la luz —. Yo juego con la ventaja de mis espadas láser.

—Y me tiene a mí, que no pienso despegarme de su lado a partir de ahora —sonrió Koichi —. Nadie le hará nada a mi hermano.

—Gracias Koichi.

—Nosotras también pelearemos contra esa medusa si es necesario —sonó una voz femenina por encima del de la oscuridad.

—Zoe…

—Cierto —añadió una segunda voz femenina —. ¿Creéis que vamos a quedarnos de brazos cruzados cuando ese bicho puede volver para atrapar a alguno de nuestros amigos?

—Chiaki…

—Es de agradecer vuestro apoyo, chicas, pero… —empezó Kouji —. ¿Os importa salir de encima? Estáis chafándome.

—Y a mí me claváis los codos —añadió Koichi.

 

Como impulsadas por un resorte, ambas se levantaron, aguantando la risa antes de moverse para sentarse en el suelo entre las dos camas.

—Estáis haciendo demasiado jaleo —acusó Zoe.

—Vosotras, que estáis con la oreja puesta —señaló Takuya.

—Sentimos habernos preocupado —dejó ir Chiaki con falsa molestia.

—Takuya, no le des más vueltas al tema ahora —intervino Kouji —. Estaremos alerta, no nos pillarán desprevenidos. Y los demás nos ayudarán de ser necesario.

—Cierto, estaremos ahí para ayudar —corearon en susurros las dos chicas.

—Y vosotras dos, avisad la próxima vez antes de tiraros encima de la gente —pidió Koichi.

—Sí, sí —rieron suavemente, levantándose y echando a andar hacia sus camas —. Buenas noches, chicos.

—Descansad —dijo Takuya, intentando acomodarse para dormir.

 

El resoplido de Kouji varios minutos después le dio a entender que el chico seguía despierto, aunque no estaba seguro de si por la preocupación que podría haberle metido con sus palabras o porque estaba moviéndose demasiado y haciendo algo de ruido.

 


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos de Kaotik!  
> Por si alguien aún se lo pregunta, tengo un horario laboral horrible y no puedo actualizar como a todos nos gustaría. Y por si alguien se lo pregunta también, Lily tampoco tiene tiempo para subir los capítulos (realmente, su agenda es peor que la mía).  
> Así que a todos aquellos que nos seguís, os pedimos perdón por estas esperas inciertas y os juro que haremos lo posible por que esta situación cambie.
> 
> Os dejo con el capítulo. ¡Besos para todos!

# Nuevo ataque de la Scyphozoa

 

Un nuevo ataque, poco después de despertar, hizo que todos saliesen a la carrera en busca de los enemigos. Nadie tenía ganas de volver a repetir la experiencia del día anterior, obligados a recibir gran parte de los ataques al correr el riesgo de que golpeasen los preciados digihuevos si se apartaban.

—No hay ni rastro de la Scyphozoa —informó Jeremy —. Aun así, estad alerta.

—¿Por qué no está aquí? —preguntó Agunimon, negándose a separarse de los guerreros Lyoko al no estar convencido de lo que podría pasar con la medusa.

—Suele actuar cuando menos te la esperas —respondió, preparado para atacar —. Primero te intentan aislar o rodear, evitando que te puedan ayudar. Luego, aparece con total tranquilidad y te atrapa —ante el rostro de Agunimon, intentó sonreír —. No nos encontramos en una situación en la que sea fácil aislarnos. En Lyoko, sin contar a William, sólo eran cuatro. Aquí somos muchos más. Jamás estaremos aislados.

—Creo que eso ayuda un poco a tranquilizarme —dijo tomando partido en el combate.

 

Con gran distancia entre ellos y el pueblo, el grupo entero se sintió más libre de atacar y defender. Kazemon y Ranamon atacaban un grupo de Bakemons espada contra espalda, atentas a su alrededor. Aunque todo era un caos, eran capaces de localizar rápidamente a los demás integrantes del grupo de guerreros legendarios, salvo a Agunimon.

—En serio, estos fantasmas son muy molestos —murmuró Kazemon —. ¡Brisa de pétalos!

—¡Cuidado, Kazemon! —chilló Ranamon. Un ataque demasiado familiar se estrelló contra una columna de agua alzada por la guerrera azul.

—¡Vigila a dónde apuntas, Agunimon! —protestó la del viento, volteándose para ver acercarse al guerrero del fuego —. ¿Agunimon?

—Está raro —comentó Ranamon —. ¿Y si la Scypozoa le ha atrapado esta vez y está poseído? —preguntó temerosa.

—Mira que eres tonto, Takuya… Dejarte atrapar así…

—¡Chicas, detrás vuestro! —alertó Yumi.

—Genial, más Bakemons por la espalda y Agunimon por delante —bufó Kazemon antes de volverse a la otra —. ¿Juntas?

—Con mucho gusto —sonrió Ranamon.

 

Apartando Bakemons y esquivando ataques de fuego, el dúo femenino se libró de cuantos rivales pudieron antes de lanzarse contra Agunimon. Sin embargo, era evidente que el digimon de fuego era más poderoso que ellas.

—¡Ranamon! ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Kazemon al ver caer a la de agua.

—¡Ten cuidado! —exclamó señalando a su espalda.

—Oh, no… ¡Agunimon, reacciona! ¡Soy yo, Kazemon! ¡Despierta! —gritó, saltando alto y volando para esquivar los ataques del digimon.

—¡Yumi! ¡Agunimon ha sido poseído! —llamó Ranamon.

—¿Qué? —la geisha volteó rápidamente hacia la digimon, buscando hasta dar con el guerrero controlado por XANA —. Hay que atacar… ¡Kyubimon, ven!

 

Sin dudarlo, la digimon corrió a su lado, pasando al frente más veloz que la humana, que se encontró de pronto retenida por una figura oscura que bloqueaba su camino.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Kyubimon, volteándose para ver una Yumi de piel pálida y ropas oscuras parada ante la auténtica Yumi.

—Maldito XANA… Acaba de enviar clones… ¡Ranamon, ayuda a Kazemon todo cuanto puedas! Primero he de encargarme de esta impostora.

—¿Cómo es esto posible? —preguntó Kyubimon, regresando junto a su compañera.

—XANA tiene bastante información de los que estuvimos en Lyoko. Apuesto que incluso de Jeremy. Estoy segura que ésta no es la única copia barata que lucha.

 

Tal y como la chica supuso, Odd apretaba los puños ante su viva imagen en negro. Tampoco Jeremy, Ulrich y William parecían felices por la aparición de sus clones.

—¡No es justo! —chilló Odd.

—Parece que no nos lo van a poner fácil —señaló Jeremy —. Apuesto algo a que la Scyphozoa hará acto de presencia al tenernos a nosotros entretenidos.

—Por si no fueran suficiente los monstruos y otros digimons —bufó Ulrich.

—A ver si están actualizados esos datos —sonrió William —. Dracomon, ¿estás listo?

—Te cubriré de los demás monstruos —dijo lanzándose contra las demás criaturas.

—Hasta tú tienes clon, Aelita —señaló Lunamon —. Pero no hay más…

—Mejor así.

—Estaré alerta por si veo la Scyphozoa —dijo Agunimon.

 

Desde otro de los puntos de la batalla, Lobomon desvió la vista lo justo para ver a dos Ulrich corriendo a la par, lanzándose espadazos el uno al otro. Con un par de golpes, se libró del Phantomon que le había estado incordiando y se volteó justo para ver a Agunimon golpeando a Ranamon.

—Mira que es idiota —murmuró —. ¡Loewemon!

—Lo veo —asintió acercándose —. Y no es todo —añadió señalando cerca de los otros dos, donde la Scyphozoa empezaba a alzar a Kazemon.

—Déjamela a mí.

 

A gran velocidad, el de la luz dejó atrás al de la oscuridad, que alzó el escudo y se interpuso entre el ataque de fuego y su víctima.

—¡Agunimon, para quieto! —exclamó lanzándole la lanza.

—Gracias, Loewemon, pero Kazemon…

—Lobomon está con ella —dijo sin mirar.

 

La del agua buscó rápidamente, encontrando al lobo de la luz lanzando ataques a una Scyphozoa a la que prácticamente le faltaban todos los tentáculos. Sin dudarlo, se lanzó en una carrera hacia el cuerpo caído de Kazemon.

—¡Kazemon!

—Kazemon, respóndenos, por favor —pidió Lobomon, arrodillándose también.

—Estoy… mareada —murmuró.

—¿Pero qué pretende esa medusa? —preguntó el lobo, observando la dirección en la que había huído la medusa. Ya no estaba allí.

—¡Eh! ¡Necesito ayuda aquí! —llamó Loewemon, cubierto por su escudo.

—Intenta regresar al pueblo, Kazemon. Y tened cuidado —les dijo antes de correr a ayudar a su hermano.

 

El guerrero de la luz no había hecho más que llegar junto a su hermano cuando una figura roja llamó su atención, haciendo que el ataque del Agunimon ante él le pasara rozando.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Loewemon, escudo en alto.

—Ahí hay otro Agunimon —señaló.

—¿Qué? —se extraño el de la oscuridad —. Espera, y también hay dos Yumis…

—Necesitamos una explicación para esto —dijo apartando de una patada al de fuego y corriendo en busca de la geisha —. ¡Aparta, Yumi!

 

Sin siquiera mirar al que la llamaba, se volvió hacia Kyubimon y cogió a ella para apartarse más rápida. El disparo de Lobomon acertó de lleno en su clon, tirándola al suelo.

—¿Qué demonios significa todo esto? —preguntó acercándose a ella.

—Y responde rápido —pidió Loewemon, retrocediendo de espaldas a ellos —. Este Agunimon es bastante persistente.

—Clones —respondió sin más.

—Entonces, esto también es un clon —dijo Lobomon, señalando al Agunimon oscuro y al auténtico, enfrascado en su pelea contra Bakemons.

—Así que el plan de XANA es crear clones vuestros… Por eso necesita vuestros datos… Muy listo —protestó Yumi, volviendo a centrarse en su clon —. Alertad a los demás.

 

Ranamon corría todo lo rápida que podía tras dejar a Kazemon con Swanmon. Le había parecido ver la figura de la Scyphozoa entre los Phantomons, moviéndose tranquilamente y, al parecer, sin ser detectada por nadie, en busca de una nueva víctima.

—¡Em! ¡Mikemon! ¡Detrás de vosotras! —chilló la del agua, maldiciendo no ser capaz de llegar con un ataque para cubrirlas.

 

Alertada, Emily se volteó justo para ver a la medusa alzando los tentáculos. Con Mikemon a su espalda cubriéndola de los demás monstruos y digimons, empezó a disparar una flecha tras otra, pero ninguno lograba dar en el objetivo. Los Phantomons que las rodeaban reían, entreteniendo a Mikemon para que no pudiese ayudar a la humana.

—¡Mikemon! —llamó Emily, viendo inútiles todos sus disparos.

—¡No puedo! —protestó la gata, escapando por poco de una de las capas. Rodó por el suelo y se lanzó de nuevo en ayuda de la chica, pero una guadaña se clavó ante ella —. ¡No! ¡Parad de una vez!

—Maldición… —murmuró Emily, buscando alrededor.

—¡Cuida! —oyó gritar a Ranamon.

—¡Ayuda! ¡La Scyphozoa está…! —empezó a gritar, pero los tentáculos acabaron alzándola del suelo.

 

A pocos metros, Sissi dio media vuelta al escuchar el nombre del monstruo, ligeramente asustada al pensar que la tenía detrás y horrorizada al descubrirla tomando a Emily entre sus tentáculos. Alrededor, absolutamente nadie de los que sabían cómo combatir aquella medusa parecía libre para ayudar.

—Que te has creído tú que vas a atrapar a Emily —dijo echando a correr y lanzando su látigo contra la medusa —. ¡Mierda! —exclamó al ver el tentáculo entero, aunque el golpe había hecho que soltara a la otra muchacha.

—¡Ducha alérgica! —atacó Floramon —. Oh, oh… ¡No le afecta!

—¡Corriente de lluvia! Lárgate ya, medusa asquerosa —chilló Ranamon, logrando acercarse al grupo y descagando gran cantidad de agua de una nube oscura sobre la Scyphozoa.

—¡No parece querer remojarse! —señaló Sissi, retrocediendo al ver al monstruo flotando hacia ella.

—¡Golpea sus tentáculos! ¡Ponte rabiosa! —indicó Ranamon.

—Voy —asintió, apretando el agarre en sus armas y chascándolo contra la medusa —. ¡Oh, no! —un latigazo por parte de la medusa le hizo soltar su látigo.

—¡Cuidado, Sissi! —Floramon corrió para ayudar a la chica, pero otro tentáculo la golpeó y apartó.

—No me queda otra —murmuró Ranamon mientras la Scyphozoa alzaba a Sissi —. ¡Tormenta eléctrica!

 

Los rayos empezaron a caer sobre la medusa, cayendo peligrosamente cerca de Sissi pero logrando partir algunos tentáculos. Floramon no tardó en correr para recibir el cuerpo de su compañera.

—Y ahora, aléjate de aquí, bicho asqueroso… ¡Vapor oscuro!

—¡Ranamon! —llamó Mikemon —. ¡Emily no despierta!

—¡Sissi tampoco reacciona!

—Hay que sacarlas de aquí —dijo Ranamon, buscando alrededor mientras apartaba a los Bakemons.

 

El panorama a su alrededor no animaba en nada a la guerrera del agua. Por un lado, los guerreros Lyoko originales luchaban con sus clones. A no mucha distancia, Agunimon había sustituido a los hermanos en la lucha contra su copia. Corriendo de un lado para otro, las bestias de la luz y la oscuridad perseguían a los escurridizos SkullSatamon.

—¡Mercurimon! —chilló lo más fuerte que pudo. El guerrero del metal tardó poco en alcanzarla.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó viendo los dos cuerpos tirados, cubiertos por sus compañeras digitales.

—La Scyphozoa ha atrapado a Emily y a Sissi. No responden y debemos sacarlas de aquí.

—Yo me ocupo, no te preocupes —aseguró.

 

Con cuidado, Mercurimon cargó con las dos chicas mientras las tres digimons le escudaban. En cuanto las tuvo acomodadas, desapareció del lugar, dejándolas solas contra todos. Ranamon suspiró aliviada ante eso, indicando a las dos digimons ante ella que se dispersaran y ayudasen a los demás. Un SkullSatamon pasó por delante de ella, obligándola a retroceder justo para esquivar a la bestia negra que lo perseguía. También los dos Agunimons se interpusieron en su camino, atacándose mutuamente y sin descanso.

—¡Eh! ¿Y Sissi y Em? —preguntó Jeremy, apartando a su clon para acercarse a la del agua.

—La Scyphozoa… Están insconscientes… Mercurimon se las ha llevado.

—¿Ellas también? —preguntó, volviendo a atacar a su clon. Ranamon le envió una descarga de agua que lo empujó más lejos —. Tenía entendido que Lobomon le ha dejado sin tentáculos.

—¿Y si hay más de una?

—Imposible… Jamás supimos cómo destruirla… Es el mejor monstruo de XANA —negó —. Tened cuidado —ambos iban a volver a ponerse a pelear cuando un enorme cuerpo blanco pasó casi arrollándolos —. Vaya pelea…

 

Los tres hermanos SkullSatamon se divertían a costa de todos. Sin importarles nada, entorpecían los combates de los demás buscando librarse de KendoGarurumon y KaiserLeomon. Desde que ambos se habían librado del falso Agunimon, ambas bestias corrían de un lado para otro esquivando amigos y enemigos en pos del trío que, aunque en mayoría numérica, empezaban a tener problemas para seguir haciendo sus tonterías.

—¡Trueno oscuro!

—¡Ja, ja, ja! ¡Has fallado, idiota! —rió uno de los esqueletos ante el ataque del león oscuro.

—Pero yo no. ¡Estrella veloz! —una de las alas partió por la mitad al digimon, haciendo aparecer su digicódigo —. ¡Tuyo, Kumamon!

—¡Recibido! —exclamó el guerrero del hielo, D-Tector en mano y alzado hacia el cúmulo de datos.

—Uno menos —sonrió KaiserLeomon, uniéndose a su hermano y preparándose para salir a la caza de otro esqueleto.

 

Los rápidos movimientos del dúo de bestias habían hecho crecer ideas en todos los compañeros. Sin que los SkullSatamons lo buscasen, el resto de elegidos aprovechaban el momento en que dichos esqueletos pasaban cerca de ellos para atraer a sus rivales al camino de las dos bestias. Para KaiserLeomon, aquello suponía una pequeña molestia que le obligaba a lanzar un ataque; para KendoGarurumon, simplemente debía redirigirse un metro antes de extender su ala y cortar al digimon que había sufrido la desgracia de encontrarse en su camino. Los clones, en cambio, esquivaron todos y cada uno de sus movimientos, para fastidio de Agunimon.

—¿Es que son inmortales? —protestó esquivando los dardos de fuego.

—En Lyoko, si les dañabas podías destruirles —respondió Odd, corriendo tras su igual.

—¿Y por qué no la palma ya?

—Déjamelo a mí —intervino Aelita —. ¡Campo de energía! —lanzó la esfera rosada contra el Agunimon negro, pero éste siguió como si nada —. Tampoco parece afectarle mis ataques… —comentó antes de esquivar su mismo ataque en oscuro —. ¡Oye!

—Usemos la fuerza pues —sentenció el guerrero del fuego, lanzándose a puños contra el clon.

 

La idea de digievolucionar al espíritu animal había rondado su mente, pero después de ver cómo su copia se movía exactamente igual a él y respondía con los mismos ataques, el temor a que el clon imitara su digievolución pudo más. No quería causar mayor peligro para sus compañeros. Después de varios intercambios de ataques, una idea empezó a formarse en su mente, pero se vio forzado a apartarla al divisar a la Scyphozoa, protegida por Phantomons y Bakemons.

—¡KendoGarurumon! —chilló, forcejeando con su clon que, repentinamente, había decidido retenerle en vez de atacarle —. ¡Se acerca la Scyphozoa! ¡Ten cuidado!

—¿Otra vez? —gruñó —. ¡Láser solar! —atacó al segundo SkullSatamon.

—¡Pero qué mala puntería! —se burló.

—No la necesita conmigo aquí. ¡Trueno oscuro! —el ataque dio de lleno en el enemigo —. Ya sólo queda uno —dijo antes de ver a Kumamon, feliz sobre sus esquís, dispuesto a recoger los datos.

—Y cortar tentáculos. La Scyphozoa está…

—¿Dónde? —preguntó KaiserLeomon mirando alrededor con preocupación.

—¡Estaba ahí! —exclamó el de la luz.

—¿A quién buscáis, chicos? —rió el último de los esqueletos —. ¡Hueso satánico!

 

Ambas bestias esquivaron en el último momento antes de lanzarse contra él, embistiéndolo con fuerza. KaiserLeomon logró arrebatarle el bastón, lanzándolo en otra dirección y golpeando varios Avispones. SkullSatamon intentó frenar a ambas bestias, pero le fue imposible. Casi sin darse cuenta, ambos digimons ante él se prepararon para lanzar su ataque.

—¡No creáis que funcionará! —exclamó con una sonrisa victoriosa, apartándose hacia atrás. Lo que no esperó fue un ataque de fuego golpeándole por la espalda y evitando que esquivase los otros dos.

—¡Al fin logro algo! —exclamó Agunimon —. ¿Dónde está la Scyophozoa?

—¡Ha desaparecido! —informó KendoGarurumon interponiéndose entre él y un ataque del clon de fuego —. Ten cuidado…

—¡Ahí! —señaló de pronto el de la oscuridad —. Bicho cobarde…

—¡Cuidado, Ranamon! —intentó alertar el de fuego.

—Céntrate en tu clon. Nosotros nos ocupamos —aseguró el de la luz.

 

Los dientes de KaiserLeomon lograron su cometido: la medusa dejó ir a la guerrera del agua, que cayó fuertemente contra el suelo. Interponiéndose entre el monstruo y la caída, la bestia de la oscuridad vio a su hermano arremetiendo con toda su fuerza y velocidad contra la medusa, que no pudo hacer nada para librarse del golpe. Un trueno de Beetlemon obligó a la bestia de la luz a apartarse rápidamente.

—¡Están marchando! —informó Odd.

—¿Alguien puede decirme qué demonios ha sido esto? —preguntó William, clavando la espada en el suelo y apoyándose en ella.

—XANA ha detenido su ataque… ¿Por qué?

—La Scyphozoa ha atacado otra vez, esta vez a Ranamon —informó Grumblemon.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! —preguntaron todos.

—La ha hecho aparecer un Phantomon —explicó.

—También se la ha llevado así ahora —agregó Kumamon, deteniendo sus esquís junto al de la tierra —. Por poco no me atrapa a mí por haberla sorprendido…

—¿Esos Phantomons la llevaban oculta? —se sorprendió Aelita.

—¿Estás bien, Kumamon? —preguntó Agunimon.

—Le he congelado la capa, pero no he logrado mucho más —respondió.

—¿Dónde están Kazemon, Sissi y Emily? —preguntó Ulrich.

—También las ha cogido la Scyphozoa —respondió Mikemon.

—¿Cuatro en una única batalla? ¡Es imposible que se regenere tan rápido!

—Sissi no logró romper ningún tentáculo. La golpeó y logró que soltara a Emily, pero no consiguió romper ninguno —dijo cabizbaja Floramon.

—Ranamon sí ha logrado cortarle cuando cogió a Sissi —explicó la gata atigrada.

—Aun así, es demasiado rápido…

—¿Podemos debatir esto en el pueblo? —rugió KendoGarurumon. Todas las cabezas se voltearon hacia la bestia de luz —. Necesitan ayuda allí dentro.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos!  
> Como ya comenté en el capítulo anterior, el horario laboral es una caca y cuesta actualizar, pero aquí estoy con otro capitulito para entreteneros un rato.  
> ¡Saludos!

# Cuatro más

 

A nadie le extrañó ver a Bokomon caminando de una cama a otra atendiendo a las chicas. Zoe intentaba hablar con Koichi mientras Emily y Sissi permanecían tumbadas.

—¿Qué ha ocurrido? —preguntó la rubia al ver entrar a los demás, señalando a Chiaki en la cama y a Koichi negándose a responder.

—La Scyphozoa también la ha cogido —respondió Kouji.

—¿Es por nuestra culpa? ¿Por qué no hemos podido librarnos de ella? —temió Sissi.

—Ella le rompió varios tentáculos cuando te ayudó —se acercó Floramon.

—Al parecer, los Phantomons la llevan en sus capas —informó Mikemon, acercándose a Emily —. ¿Cómo estás?

—Mejor… ¿Es posible que hagan eso? ¿Qué lleven esos digimons a ese monstruo?

—Es posible que, si son capaces de arrastrar a su dimensión a otros seres, con los monstruos sea lo mismo —comentó Zoe.

—Habremos de estar más alerta pues —decidió Takuya —. ¿Estáis bien las tres?

—Más o menos —respondieron.

—Una cosa es segura. Ahora habrá también clones de Kazemon, Ranamon, Emily y Sissi —señaló Jeremy.

—¿Por qué a ellas? Habría sido más peligroso atrapar a KendoGarurumon y a KaiserLeomon —dijo Teruo.

—Posiblemente, el tener una evolución mayor los convertía en peligrosos para la Scyphozoa —dejó ir Aelita —. Son más grandes en tamaño y, permíteme decirlo, son más rápidos que los demás.

—Puede que sí —apoyó Yumi.

—En cuanto Chiaki despierte, deberíamos marchar —dijo JP —. Este pueblo es muy importante como para que sigamos combatiendo aquí. Y si van a aparecer más clones, está claro que las cosas se van a poner muy feas… Por más clones que hayan, dudo que se les ocurra la brillante idea de enviar menos monstruos o menos digimons.

—Tienes razón. Hay que marchar antes de que el ejército sea más grande —aceptó William.

—¿Qué tal si ayudamos a Swanmon de mientras? —preguntó Takuya.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio vas a cuidar de los bebés después de lo de hoy? —preguntó Odd hundiéndose en el sitio.

—Es la mejor forma para despistar la mente de los problemas —secundó Kouji, caminando hasta su hermano y tirando de él —. Anda y ayúdame a encontrar gemelos.

—¿Tú también? —se sorprendió Odd.

—No es mala idea —sonrió Aelita.

 

Ante la mirada del rubio, prácticamente todos salieron de vuelta a la zona de los bebés. La digimon estuvo muy agradecida con ellos, especialmente cuando llegó un Trailmon con la intención de llevar a los bebés a sus respectivas aldeas. Para cuando Chiaki despertó, el grupo entero llevaba descansando media hora.

—Gracias por todo lo que habéis hecho aquí, chicos. Me habéis ayudado muchísimo… Sólo lamento haberos hecho perder tanto tiempo —se lamentó.

—Tranquila, somos nosotros los que debemos agradecerte por habernos dejado pasar la noche aquí, aun con el riesgo que eso ha conllevado —dijo Katsuharu.

—¡Nosotros iremos con vosotros! —exclamó Patamon, volando hasta quedar sobre la cabeza de Kouji —. Os ayudaremos en todo lo que podamos.

—¿Seguro?

—Pues claro, somos los tres grandes ángeles. ¿Qué crees que diría la gente si no luchásemos por el Digimundo? —preguntó Lopmon cruzándose de brazos y sacudiendo la cabeza. Sus enormes orejas se agitaron de un lado a otro.

—Pero ahora estáis en nivel infantil —señaló Zoe.

—Con vosotros a nuestro lado, seguro que creceremos más rápido —sonrió Salamon.

—No veo problema siempre y cuando se queden con Bokomon y Neemon cuando hayan problemas —convino Jeremy.

—¡No molestaremos, prometido! —sonrieron los tres.

 

Tras despedirse de Swanmon, y cargando con mochilas preparadas para el largo viaje, el grupo empezó a abandonar el Pueblo del comienzo. Al frente, Takuya hablaba tranquilamente con los gemelos sin preocupación alguna. De pronto, se detuvo en seco y giró hacia los demás.

—¿A dónde vamos? —preguntó con una sonrisa tonta. Más de uno cayó al suelo, murmurando maldiciones en varios idiomas.

—Menudo idiota estás hecho —soltó Kouji dándole una colleja que hizo encoger al de fuego.

—Eso se pregunta antes de salir, no media hora después de empezar a andar, bobo —Koichi también le golpeó, pero más flojo.

—No había pensado en ello —admitió.

—¡Tú ibas por delante! ¡A algún sitio nos estabas llevando! —chillaron los demás.

—Está bien, está bien, ya no digo nada más en lo que queda de día. ¿Contentos?

—Eso no se lo cree nadie —susurró Tommy. A su alrededor, más de uno rió.

—Se admiten sugerencias pues —dijo JP.

—Decididlas vosotros —señaló Ulrich —. Nosotros no conocemos el Digimundo, no tenemos ni idea de a dónde podemos acabar…

—Deberíamos ir en busca de información —convino Kitsumon.

—Sí, y saber dónde hay más torres activadas —asintió Lunamon.

—Sería interesante para desactivarlas y robarle energía a XANA —aceptó Aelita —. ¿Dónde podríamos descubrir eso?

—¡El mercado de Akiba! —exclamaron todos los que conocían el Digimundo.

—¿Un mercado? ¿Podré comprar ropa nueva? —preguntó Sissi.

—Si cuentas con dinero de este mundo, sí. No te servirá el del mundo humano —respondió Zoe.

—Entonces vayamos al mercado —dijo Jeremy abriendo su portátil —. ¿Está muy lejos?

—En la región del hielo, pasados los mares tropicales —respondió Kouji —. Un poco alejada de aquí, sí.

—Pues mejor encender motores —declaró Jeremy.

—Este mundo es peor que Lyoko… Allí todo eran sectores claramente separados… Aquí tan pronto estás en un bosque como te encuentras en el desierto —remugó Odd.

 

Cada uno en su vehículo, el grupo entero puso rumbo al mercado de Akiba sin contratiempo alguno. Absolutamente nada interrumpía el avance del grupo.

—¡Todo tranquilo en el horizonte! —declaró Chaiki descendiendo su nube al nivel de los demás.

—Será que XANA también necesita munición —bromeó Odd.

—Más te vale rezar para que no esté en el mercado, graciosillo —respondió Jeremy.

—No queda mucho para llegar al último punto cálido antes de la región del hielo, chicos —anunció Takuya.

 

Pocos minutos más tarde, el grupo entero empezó a ver el inequívoco blanco del hielo. Los rostros de todos los que desconocían el Digimundo reflejaron molestia cuando el suelo helado ocupó el terreno arenoso sobre el que se habían estado desplazando, así como el frío aire que les recibió de repente.

—¿No podría haber una zona de aclimatación? —protestó Sissi temblando.

—Lo sentimos, el Digimundo es así —sonrió Tommy, resbalando con los esquís como si nada.

—Eh, Sissi, usa mi sudadera —ofreció Odd, acercándose con la prenda en las manos.

—¿Y qué hay de ti?

—Me imaginaré que estoy en el sector del hielo. Allí también hacía frío, pero acabé acostumbrándome —se encogió de hombros.

—Maldición, esto es peor que el sector del hielo —observó Ulrich intentando dominar su moto.

—¡Ulrich, delante! —alertó Kitsumon.

—¡Seas lo que seas, si estás vivo, será mejor que te apartes! —chilló al identifiar unos bultitos blancos con manchas lilas y pelo rojizo.

 

Los pequeños digimons alzaron sus cabezas a la vez, empezando a gritar en cuanto identificaron la verdosa moto acercándose a gran velocidad fuera de control. Otras dos motos se cruzaron en su trayectoria, obligándole a derrapar y forzando el frenado hasta acabar a escasos centímetros de una de aquellas criaturas.

—Por qué poco —suspiró aliviado el samurai —. Gracias, chicos.

—No hay de qué —respondieron los gemelos, deteniéndose uno a cada lado.

—¿Estáis todos bien? —preguntó Aelita.

—Aún me va el corazón a mil —respondió Ulrich.

—Deberíais llevar algo llamativo, Gomamons. Con tanto blanco, de espaldas a duras penas sí se os ve —dijo Zoe, deteniendo el aerodeslizador y bajando junto a ellos.

—Por aquí no circulan Trailmons, así que no hay peligro —dijo uno.

—Bueno, salvo por vosotros, que también pasáis por aquí —señaló otro.

—Eh, ¡tú eres la chica del viento! —exclamó un tercero, acercándose a Zoe y volteándose a sus compañeros —. ¡La que eliminó los remolinos!

—¿En serio? —preguntaron varios.

—Sí, soy yo —sonrió Zoe.

—¡Qué bien! ¡Qué bien! ¡Han regresado! —corearon todos.

—¿Les conocéis? —preguntó Yumi.

—Mi espíritu digital animal se encontraba hundido en el mar y provocaba remolinos a la entrada de la Isla Goma, el hogar de los Gomamons —explicó la rubia.

—¿Sabéis que hay digimons que se han vuelto locos y monstruos rarísimos? —preguntó un Gomamon.

—También hay extraños monolitos negros —añadió otro —. ¿Habéis vuelto para acabar arreglar de nuevo las cosas?

—Exactamente —asintió Takuya.

—¡El Digimundo volverá a ser pacífico pronto! —exclamaron todos.

—Por cierto, ¿ocurre algo de todo eso en vuestra isla? —preguntó Jeremy.

—No, nada —negó uno. Los demás fueron negando uno tras otro.

—Gracias de todos modos…

—¿Vais al mercado vosotros también? —preguntó Chiaki.

—No, sólo hemos venido a pescar —sonrió el más cercano a la chica.

—Tened cuidado pues.

—¡Y vosotros! —exclamaron.

—Va, sigamos, que me estoy helando aquí —protestó Sissi. Floramon intentaba ayudarla a entrar en calor frotándole los brazos por encima de la sudadera de Odd.

 

A paso más lento, el grupo entero dejó atrás a los Gomamons y continuaron el camino. Al contrario que JP y Jeremy, cuyos tanques no perdían la dirección en ningún momento, los demás sufrían por el manejo de sus vehículos.

—Yo no aguanto más tanto suelo resbaladizo —se rindió Ulrich. De pronto, su moto empezó a flotar.

—Eh, ¿qué haces? —preguntó Koichi.

—Estoy preocupado por mi vida con tanto suelo resbaladizo y tantos volantazos a diestra y siniestra —respondió.

—Suertudo —llamó la atención William. Su quad corría el riesgo de chocar con Takuya.

—Tú también puedes hacerlo, si quieres —informó Jeremy. Un par de palabras más tarde, el quad estaba flotando varios centímetros por encima del hielo —. Y también pueden hacerlo Takuya y los gemelos.

—Prefiero el suelo. Es un desafío entretenido —sonrió Takuya.

—Aunque me parece surrealista ver una moto voladora… Takuya es un peligro sobre ruedas. ¿Cómo dices que se hace eso de flotar? —preguntó Kouji.

 

Los dos tanques, Tommy y sus esquís y el auto loco de Takuya fueron los únicos que continuaron sobre hielo. Más de uno se había acercado al menor y le había ofrecido asiento, aun siendo ocupado por algún digimon, temiendo por su vida ante las maniobras del guerrero del fuego. El de hielo rió quitándole importancia.

—¡Ya llegamos! —señaló Katsuharu.

—Hora de quitarnos la ropa —rió Takuya.

—¿Estás mal de la cabeza o qué? —se escandalizó Emily.

—Mira atentamente al frente —se le acercó Teppei, aprovechando para apoyarse en el dragonfly un poco.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —gritó Sissi.

—Lo que hace del mercado de Akiba un sitio habitable: la gran caldera —respondió Tommy, acelerando su ritmo de esquiada.

 

En cuestión de segundos, el grupo entero dejó atrás el hielo y la nieve al mismo tiempo que el ambiente se volvía más cálido. Si bien el cambio no había sido tan brusco como al entrar en la región del hielo, el grupo enseguida notó el calor y empezó a deshacerse de la ropa extra.

—Así que esa enorme caldera es la razón por la que se puede pasear como si nada por este lugar… ¿Y cómo funciona? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Son datos. Todo aquí son datos. El fuego siempre está encendido porque son datos programados para ello —explicó Gaomon.

—Pues seguro que semejante monstruo come muchos datos —silbó Odd.

—No es un monstruo, es una caldera —corrigió Labramon —. La única vida que tiene son las llamas.

 

Tras hacer desaparecer los vehículos, el grupo entero empezó a caminar, aún debatiendo a qué puesto deberían ir primero para obtener información.

—¡Te digo yo que es una epidemia que vuelve a los más amables digimons en monstruos peores que Devimon! —gritó un Otamamon.

—No creo que las cosas sean así —le respondió un Agumon.

—¿Y qué explicación le das entonces? ¿Cómo de la noche a la mañana nos atacan cuando intentamos cruzar su aldea? —recriminó un Shakomon.

—Pues no lo sé, yo no vivo por ahí —se defendió el dinosaurio anaranjado.

—Será por esas cosas raras que han aparecido por todo el Digimundo —intentó ayudar un Gabumon.

—¿Y quién las ha puesto? Dudo que lo hayan hecho los propios Frigimons —protestó una Palmon con su estridente voz.

—No, no, los Frigimons no, pero… —empezó a hablar el dinosaurio, pero los otros tres ya estaban listos para gritar de nuevo.

—¿Qué os ocurre? —interrumpió Patamon.

—¿A que lo que ocurre es por culpa de los que han puesto esas cosas raras en nuestro mundo? —le preguntó Gabumon.

—¿Cosas raras?

—Esas cosas altas y oscuras con una neblina roja encima —ayudó Agumon.

—¿Las torres? —preguntó Aelita.

—Si es así como se llaman… —respondieron los cinco a la vez, mirándose con confusión.

—¿No habéis visto nunca ninguna? —preguntó Takuya.

—Hemos oído hablar de ellas, pero no hemos visto nada —dijo rápidamente el Otamamon.

—Al norte viven unos Frigimons muy simpáticos y amables que de pronto se han vuelto malos —explicó la Palmon.

—Es posible que sea la torre. ¿Vamos? —preguntó William.

—Cuanto antes acabemos con ella, mejor para nosotros y peor para XANA —dijo JP.

 

Sin dudarlo, el grupo corrió hacia el norte, saliendo del mercado antes de materializar los vehículos y poner rumbo al pueblo de los Frigimons. Tardaron bastante en llegar, pero absolutamente nada en divisar la figura de la torre, con su parte superior en rojo.

—Preparaos para la bienvenida, chicos —avisó Jeremy.

—¿Y esos monstruos? —preguntó Teruo, señalando dos figuras flotando alrededor de la edificación.

—¡Mantas voladoras! Empezaba a preocuparme por no verlas —respondió Odd.

—Genial, más bichos —suspiró Sissi.

—Los eliminaremos también —declaró Mikemon, lista para saltar desde el dragonfly.

—Las mantas disparan rayos desde el morro —empezó a decir Jeremy —. Su punto débil está en el lomo.

—Y tened cuidado, pueden soltar pequeñas minas capaces de permanecer flotando en el aire —avisó Ulrich.

—Más molestias en la pelea —suspiró Zoe.

 

Para sorpresa de los chicos, la llegada a aquella torre no parecía haber sido prevista por Xana-Lucemon. La torre se encontraba únicamente protegida por las mantas y los Frigimons del lugar. No le fue difícil a Emily encontrar un hueco por el que colarse para desactivar la torre, en cuya pared superior apareció una huella de gato.

—¡Misión cumplida! —sonrió la chica saliendo de la torre. Alrededor de ellos, auras oscuras abandonaban los cuerpos de los Frigimons.

—¡Así se hace, Em! —animó la gata atigrada.

—¿Niños humanos? ¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó un Frigimon.

—Estabais siendo controlados por Xana-Lucemon —respondió Jeremy —. Pero ya no tenéis de qué preocuparos. Nadie podrá volver a controlaros.

—¿Y los monstruos voladores? —preguntó otro.

—Eliminados. Por aquí no volverán a aparecer —dijo Odd.

—Deberíamos regresar al mercado —dijo Bokomon —. Este frío llega hasta los huesos.

—Estoy de acuerdo con la idea —alzó la mano Sissi.

—De paso, podemos avisar de que ya no hay peligro —dijo Lopmon.

—Luchar da hambre —corearon Odd, Takuya y Dracomon —. ¡Hora de ir a comer!

—Pobre del que tenga que pagar la comida —dijo Tommy.

—Ah, no, yo no voy al mismo local que ellos —declaró Aelita.

—Podemos ir a otros locales y dejarlos a ellos por otro lado —señaló Kouji.

—¿Quieres que deje a Dracomon a solas con esos dos? —se sorprendió William.

—Me ofrezco como tu compañero digimon por un rato —se le acercó Labramon.

—También puedes llevar a Dracomon contigo y pagar únicamente lo suyo, lejos del local en el que caigan los otros dos cerdos glotones —señaló Sissi.

—Ya veré qué hago —suspiró William.

—Va, chicos, que hace frío —llamó Salamon, subida al aerodeslizador de Zoe.

 

* * *

 

El silencio reinaba en la Rosa de las Estrellas. El grito de rabia de Xana-Lucemon había hecho que absolutamente todos en el lugar dejasen lo que estaban haciendo, sus respiraciones a duras penas sí se oían. Más de uno y más de dos se acercó al salón en el que el ángel caído se encontraba, ansiosos de saber qué había ocurrido y deseosos de que ello conllevase a una misión que les ayudase a subir rangos.

 

Desde su trono, Xana-Lucemon observaba los presentes en la sala, aún incrédulo por la situación en la que se encontraba. Junto a Myotismon, quien mantenía la vista baja por temor a ser el foco de la ira del ángel, los clones observaban sin expresión alguna a su amo. A ellas se habían unido las versiones oscuras de Sissi, Emily y Ranamon, las tres igual de inexpresivas que el resto. En la pared contraria, donde todos los extraños mecanismos del señor de la Rosa de las Estrellas, la Scyphozoa flotaba desprovista de tentáculos.

—¿Por qué? —murmuró el ángel caído, los ojos fijos de pronto en los tentáculos en el suelo —. ¿Por qué ha ocurrido esto?

—Mi señor…

—¡Esto no debería haber pasado! —gritó, haciendo encogerse a Myotismon —. ¡Esto no debería…!

—¿Dónde estoy? —oyeron de pronto una voz femenina. Dos cabezas se voltearon al extraño tubo de la maquinaria —. ¿Qué lugar es este?

 

Con cuidado, una versión oscura de Kazemon salió del tubo, mirando alrededor con lentitud. Xana-Lucemon se levantó del trono aún más lentamente, mientras que Myotismon dudaba entre moverse o permanecer quieto, al igual que todos los clones. Estos sólo habían movido levemente la cabeza hacia la nueva figura.

—¿Qué sitio es este? —preguntó de nuevo BlackKazemon.

—Estás en la Rosa de las Estrellas —respondió Xana-Lucemon —. Mi castillo.

—¿Eres un rey? —preguntó la digimon.

—Puedes llamarme así —asintió con una pequeña sonrisa maligna el ángel.

—¿Y dices que este lugar es tu castillo? —preguntó de nuevo la digimon, mirando otra vez alrededor.

—Sí. El lugar desde el que dominaremos el mundo digital.

—¿Eso no sería más bien una base? —cuestionó la digimon. El ángel caído cogió aire lentamente.

—Vosotros, mis soldados, podéis llamarlo así —aceptó.

—Pues, la verdad, necesita un buen repaso —dejó ir, cruzándose de brazos y caminando de un lado para otro —. ¡En menudo sitio he acabado! Este no es lugar para que una chica tan guapa como yo pueda lucirse.

—¿Qué? —preguntó incrédulo Xana-Lucemon.

—Pues eso —dijo como si el otro fuese un crío —. Le falta luz, muchísima luz, a este lugar —dijo señalando varios puntos y empezando a sacar defectos.

—La clonación ha fallado —murmuró Xana-Lucemon —. Ha fallado —repitió, mirando los tentáculos.

 

Las cosas parecían estar yendo de fábula para el malvado ser, que veía el aumento de su ejército invencible, cuando una repentina descarga eléctrica dañó a la Scyphozoa, cortándole los tentáculos en pleno traspaso de datos y provocando que la creación de aquella versión oscura de Kazemon se viese amenazada por el fracaso.

—¿Vosotros qué pensáis, chicos? —preguntó de pronto BlackKazemon a los clones. Ninguno se movió ni le respondió —. ¡Eo! ¿Hay alguien ahí? ¿Hola? —preguntó dando golpecitos a la cabeza del Agunimon oscuro —. He aquí un grupo de muditos… O tontitos… ¡¿Por qué a una mega estrella como yo le pasan estas cosas?! ¡Yo debería estar ahora mismo rodeada de fans! ¡No de sosainas paliduchos que parecen estatuas!

—Señor —un Phantomon entró en la sala, haciendo que, al abrir la puerta, muchos que habían estado espiando se ocultasen —, hemos perdido una torre.

 

La voz de BlackKazemon fue lo único que siguió sonando en el lugar. Xana-Lucemon apretó los puños y se dejó caer de nuevo en su trono, su respiración poco a poco más agitada.

—Enséñanoslo —ordenó. Rápidamente, el Phantomon se quitó su collar y alzó al frente para que el ángel y el vampiro observasen la escena.

—Esos niños se han hecho con una de las torres del norte de la región del hielo —se atrevió a mencionar Myotismon.

—Ya lo veo —asintió Xana-Lucemon, mirando con rabia al vampiro.

—Este lugar es muy soso, definitivamente… ¡Al igual que todos sus habitantes! —exclamó BlackKazemon, uniéndose a ellos y observando el colgante del Phantomon —. Pero he de decir que tiene cosas graciosas…

—No puedo más con ella —murmuró el ángel.

—¿Qué ordena, mi señor? —preguntó Myotismon, apartándose y dejando al hada pegada a las imágenes del colgante.

—Eliminarla y…

—¡Qué pasada! ¿Todo eso está fuera de aquí? —preguntó dando palmaditas —. Oh, cielos… ¡Oh, cielos! ¿Quién es él? —preguntó mirando a Xana-Lucemon —. Quiero a ese chico. ¿Se puede?

 

Xana-Lucemon observó sorprendido a la clon del viento, que había vuelto la mirada al punto de su interés y ordenaba al Phantomon que no hiciese desaparecer la imagen del colgante. Poco a poco, el ángel caído fue acercándose hasta quedar junto a ella, observando por encima de ella la figura que llamaba su atención. Con una sonrisa maligna, regresó al trono y tomó asiento.

—Espero órdenes, mi señor —recordó Myotismon.

—No hagáis nada. Puede que al final nos sea de gran utilidad.

—¿Señor?

—Al parecer, querido Myotismon, nuestra hadita se ha enamorado —dijo aguantando la risa el ángel.

—¿Y cómo nos beneficia eso?

—BlackKazemon —llamó. La digimon alzó la vista rápidamente —. ¿Lo quieres de verdad?

—¡Completamente! —asintió enderezándose.

—¿Quieres ir a por él?

—¡Sí!

—Pues podrás ir —asintió.

—¡Estupendo! —saltó con una felicidad inusual en la Rosa de las Estrellas —. Pronto serás mío —susurró mirando de nuevo el colgante.

—Sigo sin entender qué ocurre, mi señor —murmuró Myotismon, temeroso de la respuesta.

—Muy pronto, el guerrero de la luz caerá en la más profunda oscuridad y nadie podrá salvarle —dijo, riendo con fuerza.

 

Absolutamente nadie se movió ni dijo nada… Salvo la curiosa hada oscura, cuyas alas empezaban a moverse con alegría.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aloha! Espero que el frío no os haya dejado congelados en este tiempo, porque aquí llega otro capítulo con el que os hago mover a una pantalla a leer ;)

# Pelea de gatas

 

BlackRanamon abrió los ojos dentro de su escáner. Poco a poco, sin expresión alguna, salió del tubo y se adelantó hasta Xana-Lucemon.

—¿Cuáles son sus órdenes, amo? —habló la oscura guerrera del agua.

—¡Perfecto! Ha salido a la perfección —sonrió el malvado —. BlackRanamon, ¿ves aquella hada de allí? —señaló —. Es BlackKazemon. Tu misión consiste en que la vigiles y te asegures que regresa aquí después de cada misión.

—Recibido, señor —respondió la clon del agua.

—Amo, ¿puedo saber qué es lo que ha hecho exactamente? —pidió saber Myotismon.

—He programado a este clon para controlar a aquella —respondió caminando con calma hasta el hada oscura —. BlackKazemon, querida…

—¿Sí? —preguntó, el colgante del Phantomon en sus manos aún mostrando la misma imagen.

—Si te interesa este chico, trabaja para mí. Obedece mis órdenes, lucha para mí y te prometo que conseguirás hacerte con él.

—¿Qué? —el hada oscura se levantó de golpe y lo miró entre sorprendida y molesta, gesto que el ángel caído intentó ignorar —. ¿Voy a tener que estropearme las manos peleando contra otros? ¡Yo haré las cosas a mi manera!

—Escúchame —dijo intentando mantener la calma —. Es poco lo que te pido… Necesito atrapar a este otro chico —dijo pidiendo con un gesto al Phantomon que cambiase la imagen reflejada en el colgante —. Si ayudas en esa misión, te aseguro que haré lo que sea para que tengas lo que más quieres en este mundo.

—¿De verdad vas a hacer que esté conmigo? ¿Para siempre? —preguntó con curiosidad.

—Sí. Todo tuyo.

—Está bien… Acepto.

—Sabia elección —sonrió —. Partiréis al amanecer.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! ¿Acaso no sabes que me tengo que preparar antes de salir? ¡No puedo salir hecha un adefesio ante mis seguidores!

—BlackRanamon, por favor… —pidió Xana-Lucemon.

 

La oscura del agua se acercó y, tomando del brazo al hada oscura, tiró de ella hacia la salida, ignorando sus palabras, sus protestas y sus quejas, así como los golpecitos en su mano para que la soltase. Los demás clones no tardaron en seguirlas en el mayor de los silencios.

—Dudo que se pueda mantener quieta a esa dichosa hada —susurró Myotismon.

 

* * *

 

La búsqueda de información llevó a los niños elegidos de vuelta a la aldea de los Frigimon. Mientras algunos ayudaban a los digimons de nieve a preparar lo necesario para pasar allí la noche, otros rondaron el páramo helado asegurando los alrededores. Aelita trabajó en el interior de la torre por más de media hora durante la cual Lunamon esperó a la entrada de la misma sin moverse ni un milímetro.

—He logrado descargar un par de mapas más —informó cuando el grupo se reunió para la cena —. Imagino que en alguno de ellos aparecerá la Rosa de las Estrellas.

—Pues no —respondió JP, asomado al ordenador de Jeremy —. Queda algo más al norte de esta zona —señaló.

—Pues vaya… Seguimos sin nada útil —se hundió en el sitio Odd.

—Al menos, tenemos un mapa con el que ver por dónde vamos —remarcó Jeremy.

—Ya, qué bien…

—Eh, chicos, ¿qué tal si lo dejáis para mañana? —propuso Patamon, volando hasta quedar en el centro del grupo —. Lleváis todo el día trabajando.

—Necesitáis descansar y recuperar energías —añadió Salamon.

—Los Frigimons han dicho que ellos vigilarán esta noche para agradeceros la ayuda desactivando la torre —informó Lopmon.

—Así aún avanzamos menos —resopló Sissi.

—El camino aún es muy largo —se le acercó Salamon —. Necesitáis descansar.

 

Aunque algunos marcharon a regañadientes, prácticamente todos se quedaron dormidos a la vez. Las voces de los Frigimons alertando de peligro, con el sol ya alzándose en el horizonte, fue lo que les sacó de sus sueños.

—Genial, vienen con Phantomons —observó William.

—Así que la Scyphozoa también ronda el grupo —murmuró Floramon, mirando a su compañera humana —. Esta vez no le dejaremos acercarse a nadie.

—Eso habrá que verlo —dijo Teruo señalando al frente —. Creo que hay más clones.

—Creo que Sissi va a descubrir lo que significa tener cuentas pendientes consigo misma —rió Odd.

—¡¿Me ha hecho un clon?! Eso sí que no lo perdono —se arremangó la chica.

—Emily, Ranamon y Kazemon también tienen clones —nombró Teppei.

—Pues sí que ha ido rapidito XANA —respondieron las tres, claramente molestas por la idea.

 

Al frente del batallón enemigo, BlackRanamon alzó el brazo ordenando a todos que se detuviesen. Takuya estaba a punto de preguntar por qué el clon de la guerrera del agua lideraba el equipo cuando una voz ligeramente familiar llegó hasta ellos con fuerza.

—¡En vivo es mucho mejor y todo!

—¿Ese clon acaba de hablar? —preguntó sorprendido Jeremy, señalando a BlackKazemon.

—Incluso parece tener emociones —dijo Aelita, señalando cómo aquella hada oscura parecía una cría pequeña ante la que han dejado una montaña de regalos.

—Sí, sí, es perfecto. ¿A que tengo buen ojo? —le preguntó a la clon del agua. La otra no respondió.

—¿Por qué, de todos los clones, ha tenido que ser el mío el que parece imbécil? —preguntó Zoe, la molestia creciendo en su interior ante la forma de actuar de aquel clon.

—Bueno, pues voy —dijo la Kazemon oscura, dando un pequeño saltito y volando con rapidez hasta el grupo.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Takuya.

 

Más de uno al frente sacó su D-Tector con intención de evolucionar, pero el pasar veloz del hada oscura, ignorándoles por completo, hizo que las palabras muriesen antes de salir por sus bocas. Lentamente, voltearon la cabeza, algo preocupados, al oír risas y comentarios poco bélicos a sus espaldas.

—¡Yo pensaba que sería una roca! ¡Pero se le abraza genial! —chilló el hada oscura.

—¿Qué…? —Kouji, atrapado en el abrazo del clon, no entendía nada.

—¡ESPÍRITU DIGITAL, DIGIEVOLUCIÓN! ¡KAZEMON! —la auténtica guerrera del viento se acercó con grandes pasos hasta ellos. Tomó del brazo a Kouji, tiró de él con cuidado y, en cuanto tuvo una apertura, alejó su clon de una patada —. ¡ALÉJATE DE KOUJI!

—¿Qué…? ¡¿Quién te crees que eres para copiarme? —protestó BlackKazemon, recuperándose del golpe.

—¿Copiarte? ¡TÚ ERES LA COPIA, SO IDIOTA! —gritó Kazemon, apartando cada vez más al chico de la luz de la clon.

—¡YO NO SOY IDIOTA! ¡TE ORDENO QUE LE SUELTES AHORA MISMO!

—¿Tú, ordenarme a mí? ¡Que sepas que le suelto porque quiero, no porque un gusano asqueroso como tú me lo ordena! —respondió la otra, dejando ir a Kouji algo bruscamente.

—¿Gusano asqueroso? ¿GUSANO ASQUEROSO HAS DICHO? ¡¿PERO QUIÉN TE HAS PENSADO QUE ERES TÚ PARA HABLARME ASÍ?

—¡SOY KAZEMON, LA ÚNICA E INDISCUTIBLE GUERRERA DEL VIENTO!

—¡JA! ¡YO SOY LA GUERRERA DEL VIENTO! ¡TÚ NO ERES NADIE, PERDEDORA!

—Esto es una broma, ¿verdad? —preguntó Kouji, apartándose poco a poco del par de hadas.

—¡TÚ NO TE METAS! —gritaron ambas, encarándose a él. La sorpresa inundó sus rostros, que se voltearon para mirarse —. ¡NO LE GRITES! ¡NO, NO LE GRITES TÚ! ¡CÁLLATE! ¡TE ODIO, MALDITA! ¡NO, YO TE ODIO MÁS! —chillaban a la vez.

—¡Aplasta a esa moquita muerta, Kazemon! —gritó de pronto Chiaki. Los que la rodeban saltaron sorprendidos.

—Sí, ¡mátala! —gritó Sissi.

—¡No dejes ni un solo dato de esa furcia! —se apuntó Aelita.

—¡Reviéntale esa cara de creída! —gritó Emily.

—¡Que quede claro quién manda! —animó Yumi.

—¿Pero qué les ha dado a las chicas? —preuntó Jeremy.

—Da igual, no podemos quedarnos parados —negó Kouji, señalando a los demás enemigos al frente.

 

Con ambas Kazemons entretenidas en una pelea a base de patadas, bofetadas, tirones de pelo e insultos, los chicos empezaron a digievolucionar, algunos dándoles tirones a las otras chicas para que reaccionaran y no les dejaran únicamente a ellos peleando. Los clones y Phantomons continuaron quietos aún varios minutos más, preocupando al grupo de niños elegidos, que miraron alrededor por si les habían tendido una trampa.

—Vale, todo aquel sin clon, que se entretenga matando fantasmas —indicó Agunimon, la vista fija en su versión oscura —. Hay que dar con la Scyphozoa antes que ella nos atrape a nosotros.

—Cuenta con ello —asintió Loewemon haciendo aparecer su lanza.

—Acabemos con ellos —se unió Lobomon, ambos sables de luz listos para atacar.

—¡Yay! ¡Pero qué vistas! —gritó BlackKazemon. Una patada en su estómago la empujó varios metros.

—Deja de mirarle, bicho sarnoso —murmuró Kazemon, interponiéndose en el campo visual desprendiendo rabia.

 

Con algún que otro comentario por parte de BlackKazemon cada vez que tenía visión de Lobomon y el consiguiente grito de rabia de Kazemon, la pelea empezó. Por más que se intentaba, ninguno de los dos grupos lograba sacar ventaja al otro. Mientras los que tenían clon luchaban por encontrar un punto débil en sus copias, los demás afinaban puntería hacia los colgantes de los Phantomons, esquivando guadañas y capas y vigilando constantemente tanto sus propias espaldas como las de los demás, atentos a cualquier indicio de la aparición de la Scyphozoa.

 

El combate se alargó hasta media hora; viendo inútil continuar, BlackRanamon dio la orden de retirada. Prácticamente todos obedecieron al instante, restando BlackKazemon. El hada seguía a la suya, forzando a la oscura del agua a intervenir en la pelea contra Kazemon para arrastrarla lejos del grupo de elegidos.

—¡No pienses que he acabado contigo, mocosa! —gritó BlackKazemon, los puños en alto como si pudiese alcanzar a su rival.

—¿Qué rayos acaba de pasar? —preguntó Jeremy, dudando entre lanzar otro ataque contra su clon fugitivo o ayudar al grupo que intentaba retener a Kazemon.

—La Scyphozoa no ha aparecido —le dijo Gaogamon.

—Ese sinvergüenza de XANA… —decia el hada, intentando quitarse de encima a Beetlemon y a Arbormon —. ¡¿Cómo se ha atrevido a hacerme un clon tan estúpido? Ah, cuando ésa regrese… ¡Se va a enterar de lo que soy capaz! La destrozaré, ya veréis…

—Por favor, Kazemon, relájate —pidió el del trueno.

—¡¿Es que acaso no has visto a esa… esa…?! —dijo dándole un empujón y alzando el puño ante él —. ¡Hasta el clon de Odd parece un tipo serio!

—Oye, gracias por decir que yo no soy serio —se cruzó de brazos el original.

—¡Chicos! —el grito de Patamon hizo que casi todas las cabezas se voltearan, aunque las protestas del hada de viento continuaron —. Deberíamos ponernos en marcha o volveréis a encontraros que debéis proteger un pueblo.

—Patamon tiene razón —asintió Aelita.

 

Regresando todos a sus formas normales, y con Zoe aún echando humo ante la situación que le había tocado sufrir, se despidieron de los Frigimons y retomaron su camino en cuanto Jeremy materializó los vehículos.

—Es increíble… La próxima vez que esa arpía aparezca, más le vale haber rezado todo lo que sepa —siguió hablando Zoe.

—¿Aún con esas? —preguntó Koichi, la moto a una distancia prudente del aerodeslizador por si a la chica le daba por patearle.

—¡¿A santo de qué actúa de esa forma?! ¡¡Yo no voy lanzándome a abrazar a la gente con tanta confianza!! ¡¡Y tampoco estoy tan loca!! XANA, pagarás cara esta broma de mal gusto…

—Quizás sus datos eran erróneos y ha salido tu lado más loco —dejó ir Takuya.

—¡NI LOCA SOY ASÍ, KANBARA! —estalló, cambiando la dirección del aerodeslizador para quedar encima del mini y patearlo. Alguna que otra risa no tardó en llenar el aire —. ¡YO NO VOY POR LA VIDA LANZÁNDOME A KOUJI COMO SI FUESE UNA ALMOHADA!

—Menudo viajecito nos espera como siga así —suspiró JP.

—Pues acabamos de abandonar la región del hielo y esto parece algo seco… No vamos a poder apagar a Zoe —observó Odd.

 

 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Aloha! Tengo poco tiempo, así que dejaré esto y espero poder soltar palabrería en el próximo capítulo.  
> ¡A pasar buena semana!

# Búsqueda y captura

 

El viaje duró, sin rumbo aparente, dos horas. La aparición de un bosque llamó poderosamente la atención de Renamon y Kitsumon, el zorro rojo llegando a ponerse en pie sobre la moto para preocupación de Ulrich.

—Ahí dentro está la aldea en la que crecimos —informó Renamon.

—Podríamos parar a descansar y averigurar si LightKitsumon y DarkRenamon están ahí con nueva información —secundó Kitsumon.

—Lo que os pasa es que queréis volver a casa ni que sea por unas horas —rió Emily. Los dos zorros desviaron la mirada rápidamente.

—No es que tengamos prisa para llegar a ningún sitio, así que podemos pararnos allí a ver qué encontramos —aceptó Takuya.

—Bueno, podemos parar si logramos llegar —dijo Teruo señalando al frente.

 

Un gran número de Bakemons aparecieron en la zona, interponiéndose entre ellos y la aldea. Aún sobre los vehículos, más de uno digievolucionó mientras que los otros se las ingeniaron para hacerlo al tiempo que Jeremy desmaterializaba sus vehículos.

—No veo ningún Phantomon ni a la Scyphozoa —buscó Lunamon.

—Pero sí están los clones… —dijo Labramon.

—Mejor, porque tengo unos asuntillos que tratar con cierta copia barata —habló Kazemon, los puños apretados con rabia.

—Ya estamos otra vez —negaron con la cabeza Agunimon y Lobomon.

—¡Hola! ¿Me habéis echado de menos? —saludó BlackKazemon cuando el grupo llegó hasta ellos.

—Ni de coña —respondió Kazemon, lista para lanzarse con los puños por delante.

—Recuerda lo que has de hacer —le advirtió BlackRanamon a su compañera clonada antes de hacer una señal.

 

De nuevo, la batalla volvía a vaticinar un empate. Los clones atacaban sin descanso, inmunes al agotamiento que sí afectaba a los niños elegidos y sus digimons. Los Bakemons forzaban a los demás a permanecer en una especie de perímetro que ninguno se había percatado, interponiéndose en el camino de cualquiera que intentara salir para tomar una mejor posición y dificultando incluso los combates de los que tenían clon.

—¿Es que no creéis suficiente que me tenga que enfrentar a mí mismo que os tenéis que meter por el medio? —protestó Agunimon, lanzando una llamarada al Bakemon que se había colado en su combate y había ocasionado que el clon le golpease con fuerza.

—¡Trueno de Mjolnir! —atacó Beetlemon, apartando aún más al fantasma del de fuego —. Son más de los que pensaba, es difícil controlar a tantos.

—¡Bombardero de nieve! —Kumamon empezó a recorrer el lugar atacando a toda sábana blanca que veía —. Parecen multiplicarse…

—¡Id con cuidado! ¡Con esta poca visibilidad, aún puede esconderse un Phantomon o la mismísima Scyphozoa! —advirtió Mercurimon.

 

Ranamon lanzó un nuevo ataque contra su versión oscura. Más de una vez la había visto desviando la mirada hacia otro lado por varios segundos. Incapaz de aguantar más sin mirar, se las ingenió para cambiar de posición con ella y buscar lo que vigilaba el clon de agua.

—Se acabó el juego —habló BlackRanamon —. ¡Corriente de lluvia!

—Se te olvida que juegas con mi elemento —dijo Ranamon, alzando sus manos al frente para controlar el agua que se dirigía a ella.

 

Para sorpresa de la guerrera del agua, el ataque no fue directo hacia ella. Como si unas paredes invisibles hubiesen aparecido alrededor del grupo, el agua empezó a cubrirlo todo, ralentizando los movimientos de sus compañeros que bajaban la mirada hacia la extraña sensación que les recorría.

—¡Ranamon! ¡Te has pasado! —gritó Grumblemon.

—¡Así no hay quien ataque! —se quejó Beetlemon, forzado a sobrevolar el lugar para atacar, aunque la presencia de ciertas hadas le obligó a regresar al agua —. Lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada. Os dañaría —se disculpó.

—Si ya sabía yo que ser pequeñito tenía más inconvenientes que ventajas —declaró Kumamon, a hombros de Lobomon.

—¡Yo no he sido! —chilló asustada Ranamon, intentando apartar el agua para ayudar a sus amigos. BlackRanamon se lanzó a atacarla, imposibilitándole detener el aumento de líquido en la zona.

—Salgamos antes de que esto nos ahogue —indicó Jeremy.

 

Con lentitud por el agua y esquivando ataques, todos empezaron a caminar en busca de una salida de aquella trampa. Kumamon, sobre Lobomon, atacaba a todo cuanto veía disparándole bolas de nieve. Por encima de todos ellos, las dos hadas seguían luchando inmunes al problema que sufrían los de tierra.

—¿Es que no se cansan? —preguntó Mercurimon.

—Alégrate que no estás en medio de esa pelea —le empujó Yumi.

—¡Loewemon! —chilló Kumamon. Bajo él, Lobomon se volteó justo para ver cómo el guerrero de la oscuridad se hundía en el agua.

—¡Hermano!

 

Las olas empezaron a crecer en la zona donde había desaparecido Loewemon, dificultando aún más los intentos del digimon de la oscuridad para subir a la superficie. Rindiéndose a una salida fácil, buscó al culpable de su situación, topándose con la cadena de un Phantomon atada a su tobillo.

— _No… No, no, no, ¡no! Esos malditos vienen a por mí… ¿Y si… no buscan sólo mis datos?_

 

A su mente llegaron recuerdos dolorosos que él creía olvidados. La oscura figura con ojos por toda la armadura, empuñando espadas rojas como la sangre; la vez que, queriendo acabar con Agunimon, lo que casi hizo fue matar a su hermano; las peleas contra Beowolfmon… El rostro de Duskmon volvía a llamar a la puerta de su mente mientras la Scyphozoa empezaba a rodearle con los tentáculos.

— _Otra vez no… Por favor…_ —pensó mientras la falta de aire empezaba a pasarle factura.

 

Se estaba rindiendo cuando sintió algo a su lado tirando de él hacia atrás. Notó el impacto de un ataque y unos brazos arrastrando de él hacia arriba, liberándolo de sus captores. No tardó mucho más en sentir el aire golpeándole el rostro; sin dudarlo, tomó una gran bocanada de aire y tosió. La digievolución se deshizo, sobresaltando a quien lo arrastraba; podía oír esa voz ordenando a todos moverse rápidos para ayudar a alzar al chico de la oscuridad.

—¡Retirada! —ordenó BlackRanamon, alzándose por encima de todos en una columna de agua que alcanzó a las dos hadas —. ¡Nos vamos, BlackKazemon! ¡Deja de jugar o perderemos lo conseguido!

—La próxima vez será tu fin, niñata. He ganado —sonrió el hada oscura a la digimon del viento original. Algo en su sonrisa hizo estremecer a Kazemon.

—¡Escapan! —exclamó Sissi.

—Déjales, tenemos que sacar a Koichi de aquí —indicó Beetlemon, cargando con el chico y atreviéndose a volar hasta Kazemon —. Vámonos, olvida a tu clon.

—Ya, claro, que la olvide —dijo apretando los puños.

—¡Beetlemon! Bijugamon y yo te acompañamos a la aldea —dijo Kyubimon.

—Será mejor que la anciana Renamon te vea llegar con alguien conocido —añadió el otro zorro.

—Está bien —aceptó el guerrero del trueno.

—Y a los demás nos vendría bien poder movernos con facilidad —dijo Agunimon mirando hacia atrás —. Por si les da por dar media vuelta a aquellos.

—Estoy en ello —resopló Renamon.

—Te ayudo —descendió Kazemon.

—Abre primero un camino para ellos dos —pidió Beetlemon, señalando a los dos zorros.

 

Mientras Beetlemon con Koichi en brazos y los dos zorros corrían a internarse en el bosque, el resto esperó con la vista alrededor hasta que las guerreras del agua y del viento lograron hacer desaparecer aquella piscina de agua que les impedía moverse.

—¿Qué demonios ha ocurrido? —preguntó William mirando el rumbo que habían tomado los otros.

—Al parecer, el Phantomon de la Scyphozoa estaba escondido, a la espera de la piscina de agua para aparecer —informó Agunimon, el agua evaporándose en su cuerpo.

—Maldito… Y ha atrapado a Koichi, ¿no? —preguntó Jeremy.

—Exactamente —asintió —. Por suerte, Lobomon le ha cortado los tentáculos a la Scyphozoa de un solo tajo. ¡Nadie diría que estaba haciéndolo bajo el agua!

—A Kouji no le gusta nada que toquen a su hermano —recordó Kumamon —. ¿Acaso no recuerdas lo preciso que fue con las ataduras de LordKnightmon cuando nos llevaron al Pueblo de las judías?

—No está… —dijo de pronto Kazemon. La mirada de todos se posó en ella.

—¿Qué ocurre? —se acercó Aelita. Estaba a punto de tocarla cuando el digicódigo la envolvió, haciéndola caer de rodillas para temor de todos.

—Se lo han llevado… Se han llevado a Kouji —susurró.

 

Como si hubiesen sido pinchados, todos saltaron en su posición y empezaron a mirar alrededor, gritando el nombre del guerrero de la luz y buscando alguna señal de su paradero.

 

A cada vez más distancia, cierta hada oscura daba vueltas en el aire, radiante de felicidad, tomando de las puntas de su capa al Phantomon que les acompañaba. Por debajo, BlackRanamon seguía su avance con el resto de clones y los pocos Bakemons supervivientes del combate mirando de reojo al hada. De tanto en tanto, el clon del agua alzaba la vista hacia el único ser ruidoso del grupo con una extraña sensación en su interior a la que no era capaz de poner nombre.

 


	20. Chapter 20

# Conmoción

 

Todos en la aldea de los zorros habían recibido con los brazos abiertos al grupo, parcialmente informados de la situación. La noticia del secuestro de Kouji fue recibida como un balde para JP, Kyubimon y Bijugamon. El guerrero del trueno apretó los puños y maldijo su despiste, igual que había hecho Takuya todo el camino hasta la entrada del bosque, donde un Kitsumon amarillo y otro verdoso les habían guiado hasta el poblado.

—Deberíamos salir en su búsqueda —propuso Bijugamon —. Aún estamos a tiempo para alcanzarles. ¡No deben estar muy lejos!

—Es muy arriesgado —habló una voz tras ellos.

—Anciana Renamon… —susurró Kyubimon, avanzando un paso hacia la digimon que se acercaba con paso lento.

—No lo entienden —negó Jeremy —. ¡El enemigo es capaz de poseer a quienquiera!

—Lo sé perfectamente. Lo he visto con mis propios ojos —asintió Renamon mirando a su alrededor —. Muchos de ellos han sido víctimas de ese monstruo.

—¡Por eso mismo deberíamos ir! —exclamó Takuya —. Si logran utilizar a Kouji, estaremos en grave peligro.

—Ir ahora, estando débiles, es ofreceros en bandeja para ser secuestrados —negó la anciana digimon, deteniéndose junto a Bijugamon —. Debéis descansar. Y debéis esperar a vuestro compañero.

—¿Cómo está Koichi? —preguntó Chiaki, adelantándose poco a poco.

—Le hemos dado una infusión con la que descansar tranquilo —respondió la digimon.

—¿Dónde?

—Es por aquí —señaló JP.

—Yo también voy —dijo Yumi —. Kyubimon…

—Estaré con los demás —respondió la digimon.

 

Asintiendo, la morena siguió a los otros dos hasta una cabaña. Los demás, en el más absoluto de los silencios, siguieron a la anciana Renamon hasta una zona abierta en lo que parecía ser el centro del pueblo. Allí ya había preparadas mesas con comida; no dudaron en tomar asiento y empezar a comer, aunque sus estómagos parecían cerrados.

—¿No dedigievolucionáis? —preguntó Sissi, cansada del silencio, mirando a los dos digimons zorros.

—Bueno… —empezó Kyubimon, buscando ayuda en Bijugamon.

—La verdad…

—Yo les he pedido que permanezcan así un poco más —respondió la anciana Renamon —. Hace mucho tiempo que no vemos digievolucionar a nadie en la aldea.

—¿No estáis cansados? —preguntó Dracomon.

—Nos recuperamos quizás a un ritmo más lento que estando en nivel infantil —reconoció Bijugamon.

 

El silencio volvió a reinar en el lugar. Todos tenían sus propios debates mentales, dando bocados pequeños a la comida. JP se unió a ellos al rato, diciendo las primeras palabras en muchos minutos de silencio.

—No creo que las chicas salgan en un buen rato —informó mirando por donde había llegado —. Pero ellas también deberían comer.

—Nosotros nos encargaremos de llevarles algo —asintió la anciana Renamon. No tardaron en aparecer algunos zorros cargando un par de platos.

 

Por tercera vez, el silencio se instaló en el claro. Más de uno alzaba la vista hacia los demás, humanos o digimons; más de uno intentó hablar, pero no había forma de decir absolutamente nada. Cansados, Patamon, Salamon y Lopmon empezaron a hablar de temas que normalmente trataban cuando el mundo digital era pacífico y ellos tres grandes ángeles ocupados con papeleos y más reuniones. La curiosidad golpeó a los niños y sus digimons rápidamente; las preguntas no tardaron en volar por la mesa, recibiendo respuestas de los tres pequeños ángeles e intentos de meter información histórica de Bokomon.

—Iré a dar una vuelta —dijo de pronto Zoe, levantándose y echando a andar.

—¡Espera! —pidió Tommy.

—A solas, por favor —alzó una mano —. Simplemente, quiero pensar a solas…

—No es recomendable que vaya sola —murmuró Lunamon.

—Seguro que no le pasará nada —respondió Kyubimon —. Todos en la aldea han sido alertados del peligro, así que están por todas partes vigilando. Estará vigilada.

—Está muy afectada, ¿no? —preguntó Odd.

—Normal, ella era la que mejor panorámica de la batalla tenía y, aún así, no vio el Phantomon con la Scyphozoa que atrapó a Koichi y se llevó a Kouji —señaló Teppei.

—Debe de sentirse fatal consigo misma por no haber estado tan atenta —negó Teruo.

—Creo que iré a ver a Koichi —se levantó Takuya —. Más bien, necesito ir a verle —rectificó —. Necesito saber que está bien…

—Sí lo está, lo ha dicho la anciana Renamon —señaló Ulrich.

—Es más complicado de lo que pensáis —dijo con una mueca antes de echar a correr en busca de la cabaña.

 

No tardó en encontrarla, ni tampoco en oír voces. Abrió la puerta y entró, topándose con las miradas de Chiaki y Yumi fijas en él.

—¿Cómo está?

—Parece inquieto —respondió Yumi.

—Hemos preguntado a una Renamon y nos ha dicho que quizás tiene pesadillas —informó Chiaki —. Le comentaba a Yumi que es raro, ninguno de nosotros hemos sufrido pesadillas… Ni hemos estado inconscientes tanto tiempo como él —dijo mientras comprobaba la temperatura posando la mano en la frente del inconsciente.

—Quizás… —empezó el del fuego, llamando la atención de las otras dos —, lo que le ha afectado a Koichi, más que el ataque, han sido sus recuerdos…

—¿Sus recuerdos? —preguntó Yumi.

—Temores del pasado —agitó una mano el chico —. Ya lo comentó, él tenía los espíritus de la oscuridad corruptos: Duskmon y Velgemon —señaló —. Cuando la Scyphozoa atrapó a las chicas, todas acabaron inconscientes, pero a ninguna le costó mucho despertar.

—Fui la última, pero al parecer no fue tanto como está pasando con Koichi —declaró Chiaki.

—Él estaba agotado, es normal que se haya quedado inconsciente… Y ahora debe estar atrapado en una de sus pesadillas…

—Deseará seguir dormido cuando se entere de lo que le ha pasado a Kouji —suspiró Yumi.

 

Los otros dos asintieron. El silencio que se creó en aquella habitación, al contrario que los sucedidos durante la comida con los demás, fue agradable para Takuya. Se sentía algo necesario, tanto para no molestar al aún durmiente Koichi como para acabar de calmar sus mentes.

—¿Cómo va? —se asomó Ulrich. Tras él, Renamon y Kitsumon también se asomaron, permaneciendo en la puerta.

—Aún duerme —respondió Yumi.

—Nos han dicho que Zoe está en el límite del bosque —informó, alertando a los tres.

—¿Por qué no la han detenido? —preguntó Takuya.

—Está allí quieta, mirando al horizonte —añadió el samurai, alzando ambas manos en señal de rendición —. Igualmente, están listos para saltar e interceptarla si intenta ir más allá.

—¿A qué… tanto ruido? —preguntó tras el grupo Koichi.

—¡Estás despierto! —exclamó Chiaki, lanzándose enseguida sobre él en un abrazo.

—No nos asustes de esa forma, primo —dijo Yumi, revolviéndole el pelo e intentando sonreír.

—Perdonad… ¿Cuánto he…? —preguntó, apartando con cuidado a Chiaki para acabar de enderezarse.

—No le des más vueltas a eso —negó Takuya —. Lo bueno es que estás bien. ¿Crees que puedes digievolucionar con normalidad?

—No quiero probarlo —susurró desviando la mirada a su D-Tector.

—Y no te forzaremos —asintió el del fuego.

—¿Dónde está Kouji? —preguntó mirando alrededor.

 

Las miradas de todos se desviaron. El nerviosismo que sobrevino a todos era incluso tangible para el guerrero de la oscuridad, que endureció su mirada y apretó los puños mientras se levantaba de la cama con un aura amenazante rodeándolo.

—¿Dónde – está – mi – hermano? —volvió a preguntar.

—Posiblemente en la Rosa de las Estrellas —respondió Ulrich, el más alejado del grupo.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Koichi, mirando incrédulo, pero sin menguar la rabia que estaba sintiendo.

—Él… Te liberó de la Scyphozoa —empezó a decir Takuya —. No logré verlo bien, porque yo estaba tirando de ti y las aguas se agitaban demasiado…

—¿Qué ha pasado, Kanbara? —preguntó pasando su mirada al de fuego y endureciéndola aún más.

—Muy posiblemente, mientras él cortaba los tentáculos de la Scyphozoa, el Phantomon aprovechase para moverse en el agua y atraparle con su capa —respondió mirando hacia otro lado —. Tu hermano es rápido, pero ya sabes cómo son esos Phantomons… Y él procuraba no hacerte daño a ti por error… En el agua debe de ser más complicado usar los sables…

—¿Ese Phantomon se lo ha llevado? —preguntó Koichi, ya en pie y con el cuerpo listo para salir corriendo de allí —. ¿Por qué no le ayudasteis?

—El agua se movía muy violentamente —habló Chiaki, la mirada a los pies —. Yo… Hasta que no logré apartarla toda, que todos pudieron caminar con calma, no nos dimos cuenta que él no estaba… Agunimon te sacó cuando Lobomon te liberó… y te pasó a Beetlemon, que te trajo aquí volando —dijo.

—Ni tan siquiera Zoe fue capaz de ver al Phantomon… Supongo que sólo Lobomon y Agunimon lo han podido ver —dijo Yumi.

—¿Hay algún plan para recuperarle? —preguntó Koichi, echando a andar hacia la salida.

—Creo que deberías descansar un poco más —le interceptó Ulrich.

—No tenemos tiempo para descansos —declaró apartándolo de un empujón y echando a correr.

—¡Koichi! —intentó llamarle Yumi.

 

El gemelo de la oscuridad echó a correr hacia la línea de árboles que rodeaban el pueblo. No tenía ni idea de hacia dónde iba, pero estaba seguro que, si lograba salir del bosque, situarse sería rápido y sencillo. Sabía que le seguían: podía oír el movimiento de los digimons zorros por encima de su cabeza aunque ninguno había saltado aún para detenerle. Empezaba a ver la clariana al otro lado de los árboles cuando una figura se cruzó en su camino provocando que chocase con ella.

—¡Au!

—Lo siento, Zoe —dijo levantándose y tendiéndole la mano para ayudarla.

—Koichi… ¿estás bien?

—No —respondió tirando de su mano y levantándola. Empezó a andar para salir del bosque, pero un tirón en su chaqueta le obligó a voltear —. Zoe, ¡déjme ir! Mi hermano me necesita…

—¡Ya lo sé! —exclamó más alto de lo que el chico esperaba —. Ya lo sé…

—¿Zoe?

—No podemos salir —susurró bajando la vista al suelo pero sin soltarle —. Necesitamos descansar y organizarnos correctamente… Necesitamos estar al cien por cien para salvarle… Necesitamos…

—Zoe, ¿por qué estás llorando? —preguntó, sorprendido, Koichi.

 

La chica no respondió. Apretó su agarre a la chaqueta y siguió llorando. No muy seguro de qué hacer, Koichi se volteó hacia ella y la abrazó. Zoe tardó bastante en calmar el llanto, aferrada a la ropa del otro y con el rostro oculto. Para cuando ya sólo quedaron sollozos, el sol había desaparecido por completo, hundiendo levemente el ánimo de Koichi.

—Lo siento —susurró la rubia —. Sé que querías ir a por… a…

—¿Cuánto llevabas aquí? —interrumpió.

—No lo sé… Toda la tarde, quizás —respondió secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano —. He llegado aquí y me he sentado…

—¿No has salido?

—Iba a hacerlo… Pero estoy sola —dijo —. A demás, la Scyphozoa te ha cogido y…

—No lo digas —pidió.

 

Koichi sabía lo que Zoe quería decir. Con sus datos, Xana-Lucemon se había hecho con el poder de la oscuridad. Algo muy en su interior le decía a Koichi que el temor de su rubia amiga era muy acertado. Ese mismo algo que le decía que volvería a tener que hacer frente a sus pesadillas.

—Sentémonos —invitó el chico, señalando el tronco de un árbol.

—¿Cómo te encuentras? Quiero decir… Si estás mareado o…

—Estoy mejor —asintió —. Me duele la cabeza un poco, pero supongo que es porque no paro de pensar… Más aún desde que sé lo de Kouji.

—Me alegro… Que estés mejor, quiero decir.

—Gracias… ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo estás?

—Intento estar bien, pero…

—¿Pero?

—Es que ahora comprendo lo que esa copia barata quería decir —dijo apretando los puños y dando un zapatazo en el suelo.

—¿Qué dijo?

—Que había ganado —respondió encogiendo las piernas y rodeándolas con los brazos.

—¿Ganado?

—Ningún clon ha mostrado emociones ni nada… Ni tan siquiera el clon de Ranamon muestra emociones, aunque se ve que le han hecho algo para que pueda hablar y parecer una líder…

—Sí, tienes razón… Es la única que hace algo más que mirar fijamente sin expresión alguna —asintió —. Pero no entiendo, ¿qué ha ganado?

—Nos ha quitado a Kouji —dijo hundiendo el rostro entre los brazos —. Se lo ha llevado… —las pequeñas sacudidas indicaron al de la oscuridad que la chica volvía a llorar.

—Le vamos a rescatar —aseguró Koichi —. Kouji es fuerte, no se dejará controlar tan fácilmente.

—Sí, pero… Lo tiene ella…

—¿No crees que empiezas a tener una fijación con ese clon? Suena como si estuvieses obsesionada con todo lo que hace o que tengas… celos…

—Sí… ¡No! —dijo rápidamente, alzando la vista con el rostro enrojecido. Koichi intentó no reír, aunque le fue imposible —. ¡No tiene gracia!

—Lo siento —se disculpó. Suspiró, deshaciéndose de una enorme pesadez que no conocía —. Te preocupa que a mi hermano acabe gustándole tu copia barata.

—Sé que eso es imposible —dijo desviando la mirada.

—Vamos, que sí te gusta mi hermano —señaló el de la oscuridad, provocando que la del viento ocultase la cara otra vez contra sus piernas.

—¡Deja de reír!

—Perdón, perdón… ¿Por qué nunca le has dicho nada? —preguntó intentando calmarse.

—No me atrevo —susurró —. Lo he querido hacer muchas veces, pero nunca he sido capaz de reunir todo el valor…

—Se lo podrás decir —dijo apoyándose en el tronco y mirando hacia la copa de los árboles. No le pasó por alto la silueta de un digimon zorro, aunque no tenía ni idea de cuál de todos sería —. Muy pronto, se lo podrás decir.

—No lo sé… Es evidente que esa clon no lo dejará ir…

—¿Y qué? Tú eres la única y auténtica guerrera del viento, la bella Kazemon y la poderosa Zephyrmon —dijo dándole un golpecito con el brazo —. Y haciendo caso a la historia, mucho antes eras la grandísima Ancient Irismon. ¿Acaso vas a dejar que una copia hecha de mala manera te pisotee?

—Por supuesto que no —respondió alzando la vista con decisión.

—Ahora que lo pienso… Aelita mencionó que la Scyphozoa puede robar la memoria.

—¿Es que te acabas de dar cuenta que has olvidado algo importante?

—No, quiero decir que quizás esa BlackKazemon ha salido así porque en ella están los datos relacionados con una parte de tu memoria relacionada con tus sentimientos por Kouji. Y seguro que el Frankenstein que la creó no contaba con ese dato.

—Supongo que ese Frankenstein fue XANA —intentó reír Zoe.

—Ahora que lo dices… Va, regresemos.

—¿Seguro?

—No podemos viajar de noche, sin ver bien lo que nos puede venir —señaló —. A demás, todos tienen razón: debemos descansar y organizarnos antes de salir al rescate de mi hermano.

—Está bien…

 

* * *

 

En una mazmorra de la Rosa de las Estrellas, Kouji caminaba de un lado a otro buscando un punto por el que escapar. Había despertado confuso y se había sobresaltado al no reconocer el lugar. La calma al sentirse dueño de sus movimientos y pensamientos había durado lo que había tardado en descubrir la ausencia de su D-Tector.

 

Había perdido la cuenta del tiempo y ni tan siquiera la aparición de las primeras estrellas le ayudó para situarse. Unos pasos acercándose rápidamente le alertaron a tiempo para alejarse de los barrotes. Se sentó en el suelo, en la pared más apartada de la entrada a la celda, y esperó de brazos cruzados hasta que la dueña de los pasos apareció con la respiración agitada ante su estancia.

—¡Estás despierto! ¡Qué bien! —exclamó BlackKazemon —. ¿Estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? Puedo traerte lo que quieras.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó, aunque tenía el presentimiento de saber la respuesta.

—En la Rosa de las Estrellas. Si te soy sincera, a mí tampoco me gusta este sitio —dijo mirando alrededor y señalando una esquina —. ¡Está descuidado por todos lados! ¡Nadie limpia aquí ni por recomendación médica!

 

Kouji siguió quieto en el sitio, mirando con desconfianza al hada oscura al otro lado de los barrotes. El clon de la guerrera del viento siguió murmurando y negando con la cabeza un rato más antes de volver a mirar al prisionero.

—Te juro que vengo en son de paz —dijo el hada, soltando de su espalda algo.

—¿Seguro?

—Tengo la prueba aquí mismo —dijo mostrando el D-Tector del chico —. Se lo he robado a Xana-Lucemon antes de que pudiese hacerle nada.

—¿Esperas que me lo crea? —preguntó alzando una ceja.

—Compruébalo tú mismo —respondió agachándose y lanzando el objeto por entre los hierros.

 

Con calma, Kouji recogió el objeto, detenido a medio camino hasta él. Pulsó varias veces los botones y observó la pequeña pantalla del dispositivo. Sus cuatro evoluciones seguían ahí sin ningún cambio aparente. Más de una vez en el pasado había hablado con los espíritus allí guardados, buscando apoyo o respuestas. Una simple mirada bastó para transmitir la preocupación que le recorría. Lobomon asintió en absoluto silencio.

—Está bien —aceptó alzando la vista —. Me has devuelto mi D-Tector y mis espíritus digitales.

—¿Ves? Puedes confiar en mí.

—No lo hago.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó dando una patada de rabieta —. ¿Sabes tú lo que he tenido que hacer para conseguir ese dispositivo? ¡Xana-Lucemon podría matarme de un solo golpe si se entera que le he robado los espíritus del guerrero de la luz!

—¿Seguro que has tenido que hacer tantos sacrificios? —el dispositivo digital empezó a dar vueltas en las manos del chico.

—Ya veo… Ser un clon hace que desconfíes de mí —dijo con una triste sonrisa —. No soy tonta, sé que con ese objeto ahora eres poderoso. Invencible me atrevería a decir, porque aquí no hay nadie que pueda igualarse a tus poderes… Eres libre de digievolucionar. Eres libre de tirar abajo estas paredes. Me da igual lo que le hagas a este antro. Si todo eso hace que tú estés bien, a mí me está bien… —dijo mirando por donde había llegado —. Aún hay muchos enemigos en tu camino. Si vas a escapar, te recomiendo que esperes una hora más.

—¿Por qué?

—Eres alguien importante para mí… Desde que te vi la primera vez… Tu bien es lo que más deseo en este mundo, me importan bien poco las órdenes de Xana-Lucemon —confesó volviendo a mirarle —. Con menos rivales, tendrás una mayor oportunidad para salir de aquí. Sube las escaleras, ve a la izquierda, sigue todo recto hasta una estatua decapitada. La reconocerás fácilmente. Vuelve a girar a la izquierda y sigue todo recto hasta unas puertas dobles. Es la salida al patio —indicó —. Si vas dentro de una hora, no te encontrarás a nadie allí.

—¿Seguro?

—Yo estaré en el patio para ayudarte a salir. Porque tú no sabes volar —señaló apartándose —. Debo volver… Para que tu fuga sea un éxito, yo debería estar en mi sitio…

 

Sin atreverse a decir nada más, BlackKazemon se alejó rápida de la prisión, sin mirar atrás siquiera. Ni tan siquiera se dio cuenta de la presencia de BlackRanamon, oculta tras la puerta de las mazmorras, ni de su respiración agitada cuando la vio lejos.

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Saludos a todos y mil perdones!  
> Debido a mi proyecto paralelo a mi afición a escribir fics y mi trabajo, he estado bastantes semanas ausente. ¡Prometo que no volverá a pasar!  
> No quiero entreteneros más, que ya os dejé hace unas semanas con la intriga en el cuerpo.  
> ¡Hasta pronto!

# En busca del guerrero de la luz

 

Que más de uno pasó una mala noche no hacía falta ser observador para saberlo. Las conversaciones cortas, las miradas apagadas… Por más que lo intentaban, ni la anciana Renamon ni los tres pequeños ángeles lograban que el grupo se animase.

—No perdáis la esperanza —dijo Patamon, cansado de que el almuerzo pasase nuevamente sumido en el más absoluto de los silencios.

—La luz no se puede apagar tan fácilmente —añadió Lopmon.

—Debéis creer en él —finalizó Salamon.

—No dudamos de la fuerza de Kouji —dijo JP —, pero debéis concedernos que va a ser difícil recuperarle.

—Tomaron datos de Koichi, lo que significa que no será una sorpresa encontrarnos con su clon —dijo Takuya, pasando la mirada al gemelo de la oscuridad.

—Ni tampoco que pase lo peor… —susurró, apretando con fuerza su D-Tector. Zoe enseguida apoyó una mano en la suya.

—Quizás por eso se han llevado a Kouji —comentó Jeremy —. La luz vence a la oscuridad, por lo que si nosotros no tenemos a la luz, no podemos vencer a la oscuridad.

—La oscuridad también puede vencer a la oscuridad —intervino Patamon —. Si se usa correctamente, la oscuridad puede ser una aliada tan poderosa como la luz.

—Así pues, Koichi se encargará de su clon con muchísima facilidad —señaló Odd.

—No des falsas esperanzas —negó Aelita —. En el pasado, éramos capaces de vencer a nuestros clones con relativa facilidad. Ahora, es imposible actuar como hacíamos antes. Hemos de suponer que el clon que Xana-Lucemon cree para Koichi será igual de pesado que el nuestro.

—Hay que pensar ya cómo vamos a hacerlo para rescatarle —dijo Yumi, golpeando la mesa con el puño —. Me da igual la fuerza de mi primo, que el hecho de ser luz le dé una ventaja o lo que sea que digáis. Mi preocupación no mengua por ello.

—Si están reteniendo a Kouji, lo tendrán en la Rosa de las Estrellas —dijo Bokomon, libro en mano y buscando en él algún mapa que mostrar a falta de uno en el portátil de Jeremy —. Queda muy lejos.

—Pues pongámonos en camino —declaró la geisha, levantándose y empezando a estirar los brazos —. Cuanto antes salgamos, antes le recuperaremos.

—Estoy contigo —asintió Koichi. Zoe se levantó casi a la vez.

—¡Tenemos que planear cómo hacerlo! —protestó Katsuharu.

—Pues planeemos rápido —apremiaron Yumi y Koichi.

 

 

BlackKazemon bajó preocupada hasta las mazmorras. Aunque había esperado por cerca de tres horas en el patio la noche anterior, nadie se había presentado por allí. Tras ella, BlackRanamon observaba fijamente todos los movimientos del hada oscura. Un extraño sentimiento empezaba a recorrerle de los pies a la cabeza, un sentimiento que había crecido repentinamente tras la llegada de aquel muchacho a la fortaleza de Xana-Lucemon.

—¿Y si le han pillado? ¿Y si ha tenido que tomar otro rumbo? —iba preguntando el clon del viento —. Oh, BlackRanamon, ¿y si le han matado?

—Al amo no le interesa matarle —negó, confusa por la necesidad de calmar a su compañera.

—¡¿Cómo que no?! Según él, ¡es un enemigo! ¿Y qué se hace con los enemigos? ¡Eliminarlos!

—El guerrero de la luz tiene un gran valor, siempre y cuando esté vivo —negó de nuevo.

—Pero…

—Le encontraremos —aseguró.

 

Dos horas más tarde, ambas clones se cruzaron con un muy enfurruñado Myotismon. Ambas se apartaron de su camino, no haciendo mucho caso a las quejas y protestas murmuradas del vampiro digital. En cuanto le perdieron de vista, continuaron su camino hasta unas grandes puertas ante las que BlackKazemon se detuvo. Sus manos se cerraron en puños y su cuerpo entero se tensó, alertando al clon del agua, cuya preocupación por lo que iba a suceder le sorprendió más que cualquier cosa que pasase ese día.

—¡¡AMO!! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ EL CHICO?! —cuestionó abriendo las puertas de par en par.

—Aquí mismo, querida —sonrió el ángel caído señalando al digimon de espaldas a las puertas.

—Oh, no… —susurró la del agua. Sentía el cuerpo entero pesado.

—Me alegra que hayáis venido, chicas —siguió hablando Xana-Lucemon, con esa sonrisa malvada permanente en el rostro —. Necesito que ayudéis a nuestro amigo a situarse en este lugar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó en un suspiro la del agua.

 

Ante ambas, Lobomon se volteó para encararlas. Mientras el hada oscura avanzaba vacilante, con cierto temor, a la acuática no le pasó por alto la extraña aura que desprendía aquel ser.

—¿Lobomon? —llamó BlackKazemon en un susurro.

—Creo que te hice esperar anoche. Poco antes de llegar al patio fui interceptado por un Phantomon… El amo Xana-Lucemon me había hecho llamar —dijo mirando al ángel caído —. No podía ignorar su llamada. No es lo correcto.

—Él te… ¿llamó? —preguntó el hada mirando al del trono.

—Le di una misión importante que ha cumplido con éxito y, por ello, ahora puede estar contigo cuanto quiera —sonrió el alado.

—¿Qué… misión?

—Proteger a su hermano nonato —respondió con una sonrisa más grande —. Venga, marchad ya. Aprovechad el día.

—Vamos, te compensaré por la espera —dijo Lobomon extendiendo una mano hacia el hada oscura.

 

Algo dubitativa, extendió su mano y se dejó llevar fuera del lugar. BlackRanamon, por su parte, siguió allí incluso cuando las puertas se cerraron. Sentía la mirada del ángel caído sobre ella.

—¿Es un clon, amo? —preguntó.

—No.

—¿Entonces qué es?

—Es el guerrero de la luz —respondió mirando hacia la puerta —. He usado los datos restantes de BlackKazemon para atarle a nosotros. Algo así como un virus.

—¿Es un corrupto?

—No.

—Tiene un aura oscura…

—Está infectado. Sólo la luz podría purificarle… Y ninguno de esos niñatos es luz.

 

* * *

 

Aunque no estaba del todo de acuerdo con aquella salida, la anciana Renamon cedió ante el grupo de niños elegidos y les dejó abandonar el bosque aunque mandó con ellos a un grupo de Renamons y Kitsumons para cubrirles y ayudarles en los primeros kilómetros de camino.

—La Rosa de las Estrellas es en esa dirección —señaló un Kitsumon azul.

—Allí delante se ve algo —señaló Emily.

—Parece una torre —empezó a decir Katsuharu.

 

Como activado con un mando a distancia, Koichi pasó sobre su moto a gran velocidad, dejándolos a todos atrás. Yumi y Zoe no tardaron en acelerar sus aerodeslizadores para atraparle, aunque para cuando llegaron a la torre, Koichi ya debía estar en el piso superior de la misma. El aura rojiza desapareció y el emblema de la oscuridad se dibujó en el exterior.

—¿XANA quiere guerra? La va a tener —declaró Koichi, saliendo de la torre y montando en la moto —. Kitsumons, ¿alguna otra torre por la zona? Pienso desactivárselas todas a ese mequetrefe…

—Oh, vaya, Koichi está de muy mala luna…

—¿Acaso tú no lo estarías, Odd, si secuestrasen a tu gemelo? —cuestionó Teruo.

—No tengo gemelo y la relación con mis hermanas no es la mejor del mundo, así que… No sé —se encogió de hombros.

—Tan poco empático y con tanta falta de tacto como siempre —suspiró William.

 

Después de sonsacar la información a los digimons zorros, el grupo entero se vio en la obligación de seguir a Koichi hacia las torres cercanas. En menos de media hora, todos motorizados y con los digimons zorros acomodados en los vehículos que no llevaban pasajeros, el símbolo del guerrero de la oscuridad brilló en lo alto de media docena de torres.

—Creo que a Xana-Lucemon le va a hacer poca gracia que siga así —comentó Aelita.

—Lo que me sorprende es que no haya venido a por nosotros aún —declaró Takuya.

—Calla y no seas gafe —pidió Tommy, sentado de copiloto mientras una Renamon gris sentada encima del mini negaba ante el actuar de los niños.

—Estamos avanzando muy erráticamente —dijo Jeremy. Gaomon había tomado los mandos del tanque mientras el informático revisaba los datos en su portátil…

—¡Torre a la vista! —chilló Teppei.

—Voy —nuevamente, la moto de Koichi aceleró a una velocidad increíble.

—Koichi enfadado da miedo —dijo Neemon en el Kabutanque. Los tres pequeños digimons sentados con él rieron nerviosos.

 

Cuando el grupo detuvo sus vehículos ante la torre, Koichi surgió de su interior, apretando los puños con fuerza y con la mirada fija en la moto.

—¡Espera! —pidió Aelita.

—No hay tiempo para esperar.

—Los digimons zorros deben regresar a su aldea —empezó a decir la pelirrosa —. A demás, quiero entrar en esta torre y descargar datos.

—¿No puedes esperar a cuando tengamos a mi hermano?

—Puede que contenga información relativa a tu hermano —dijo.

—¿Qué datos pueden haber aquí sobre mi hermano?

—Su paradero exacto —dijo con una sonrisa —. Quizás estamos yendo a la Rosa de las Estrellas porque es el objetivo más lógico para tener retenido a un prisionero como el guerrero de la luz. Pero es posible que en realidad, esté en otro sitio.

—¿Como cuál? —preguntó Teruo —. No hay muchos sitios que puedan considerarse una prisión.

—Puedo rastrear la presencia de un Guardián —dijo entrando a la torre a toda prisa.

—¿Quiere decir que podría dar con Kouji usando la torre? —preguntó Sissi.

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó Jeremy —. ¿Cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?

—Koichi, tonto, podríamos haber acabado antes y todo dejándola entrar en la primera torre —protestó Takuya —. Aunque me siento raro sabiendo que existe algo capaz de rastrearme…

—No, tonto —rió Jeremy —. Aelita habla de un Guardián. Una “criatura” de XANA que atrapa a sus objetivos y los hace indetectables.

—¿Existe algo así? —preguntó Zoe.

—Es cierto, cuando el Guardián capturó a Yumi, no había ni rastro de ella en todo Lyoko —recordó Ulrich —. Por eso nos creímos que el clon que envió XANA era la auténtica, porque no aparecía en los monitores.

—Entonces…

—Podrían haber estado reteniendo a Kouji a escasos metros de nosotros perfectamente sin que nos hubiésemos enterado —sentenció William.

 

Aguantando una maldición, Koichi esperó hasta que Aelita salió de la torre antes de mostrar nuevamente su malestar y su nerviosismo.

—No hay rastro de ningún Guardián —informó.

—Quizás XANA ha aprendido a ocultarlo… O quizás está demasiado lejos de esta torre como para detectarlo —aventuró Jeremy.

—De cualquier manera, no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí —habló Koichi —. Movámonos.

 


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola a todos los que aún seguís la historia!  
> Perdón por desaparecer, problemillas personales que nos han robado tiempo tanto a Lily como a mí, pero aquí estamos una semana más con otro capítulo para todos vosotros.  
> ¡A disfrutar!

# Enemigo inesperado

 

Xana-Lucemon estaba realmente enfadado. La fortaleza entera había sufrido los problemas causados por la falta de energía repentina que había atacado el lugar media docena de veces. A gritos, había hecho llamar a todos los soldados disponibles, monstruos y clones incluidos, y les había ordenado salir lo más rápido posible.

—Os arrepentiréis de haberme obligado a sacarle —murmuró —. Estúpidos niñatos de las narices…

 

Con BlackRanamon a la cabeza, el grupo de clones, digimons fantasmas y un poseído Lobomon avanzó a buen ritmo dispuestos a detener a los niños elegidos.

 

* * *

 

Sin los digimons zorros acompañándoles, el grupo tomó rumbo a la Rosa de las Estrellas, guiados esta vez con un mapa más completo que los dibujos de Bokomon en su libro. Al frente, Koichi llevaba su moto al límite, tomando curvas y esquivando todo cuanto aparecía en su camino de forma vertiginosa y preocupando a todos tras él.

—¡Enemigos a la vista! —exclamó Katsuharu. Sin esperar ni un segundo, sacó su D-Tector y evolucionó a Grumblemon justo cuando, por debajo, Koichi demostraba que su moto aún podía correr más —. ¿Por qué me esperaba que hiciese eso?

—No podemos dejarle atrás —negó Takuya, acelerando el mini.

 

Uno a uno, todos fueron evolucionando, algunos con más dificultad que otros al hacerlo mientras conducían y sin acompañante que tomase el mando del vehículo. Por delante, Loewemon había frenado su moto y buscaba entre los enemigos figuras nuevas.

—Cubos, Cucarachas, Avispones, Bakemons… —empezó a nombrar Jeremy.

—Unos tipos verdes muy feos… —señaló Sissi.

—Eso son Ogremons —informó Bokomon, sentado en el Kabutanque y con la vista fija en su libro.

—¿Hablas del de las cuchillas o del de garrote? —preguntó Odd.

—Creo que tiene más cara de Ogremon el del garrote —intentó no golpearle Sissi —. El otro ya lo hemos visto con la mujer araña aquella.

—Snimon —nombró el de faja rosa.

—Y también los inagotables clones —finalizó Jeremy —. Más de lo mismo de siempre.

—No veo ningún clon de la oscuridad, aunque todos son oscuros —dijo Dracomon.

—¡Ay, no! —exclamó Labramon.

—¿Qué?

—Pues que será difícil diferenciar a Loewemon de su clon… ¡No podremos ayudarle!

—Sí podréis —habló el guerrero de la oscuridad —. Algo me dice que mi clon será muy identificable.

—¿Será blanco? —preguntó Odd, pero nadie respondió a su pregunta —. Eh, responded…

—Mejor ponte a atacar antes que a tu clon le dé por adelantarse —le golpeó Ulrich al pasar por su lado.

 

Repartiéndose los digimons y monstruos los que aún no tenían clones, el lugar no tardó en ser destrozado por los ataques de un bando y otro. Kazemon había alzado el vuelo, dispuesta a pelear de nuevo contra su clon, pero para sorpresa suya, su oscura versión no estaba por ningún sitio. Sintiendo la rabia recorriendo sus venas, se volvió en busca de Loewemon, dispuesta a ayudarle y a no separarse de él en todo el combate. También Yumi intentó mantenerse todo lo cerca posible que su clon le permitía del guerrero de la oscuridad. Algo en su primo hacía que la preocupación por Kouji permaneciese en un segundo plano, si bien aún con fuerza e insistencia, para intentar averiguar a qué temía el gemelo que había quedado en el grupo.

 

* * *

 

En lo alto de un árbol apartado, BlackKazemon observaba fijamente al hada de viento y sus movimientos. Junto a ella, Lobomon también observaba al grupo, analizando y estudiando a todos.

—¿Qué te pasa? Creí que tenías ganas de pelear —comentó el lobo después de varios minutos observando.

—Y las tengo.

—¿Pero?

—¿Y si te pasa algo? ¿Y si te hacen daño? —preguntó, encogiéndose en la rama.

—Nada de eso pasará —aseguró volviendo a mirar a los combatientes —. ¿Necesitas una prueba o algo?

—No, pero… —una sonrisa empezó a formarse en sus labios mientras una idea cruzaba su mente.

 

* * *

 

Ranamon también se había extrañado de la ausencia del clon del viento, aunque los continuos ataques de su propio clon la forzaron a centrarse en lo que tenía enfrente.

—¿Quieres una ayudita? —ofreció Beetlemon.

—Encantada —asintió.

 

La presencia del guerrero del trueno causó problemas al clon del agua. Cada vez que el combate con su igual parecía estar a favor suyo, un rayo del otro la hacía retroceder. Ranamon sonrió ante aquel avance en la pelea, aunque su alegría desapareció al identificar al hada oscura, descendiendo de un árbol.

—¡Kazemon, a tu derecha! —informó.

 

El hada de viento no tardó en volver la vista para encontrar a su clon. Con más rabia de la que ya cargaba, se lanzó en un vuelo rápido contra ella. Le quedaba un par de metros escasos cuando algo rozó su hombro provocándole una quemazón que la detuvo en sus pasos. Ante ella, BlackKazemon sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Qué pasa? ¿No te la esperabas? ¡Niña tonta! —rió.

—¿Qué demonios has hecho? —preguntó con una mano al hombro.

—¡Kazemon, al suelo! —gritó Loewemon.

 

La nota de horror en la voz del guerrero de la oscuridad fue suficiente para Kazemon como para entender la situación. Sin dudarlo, se echó al suelo justo cuando un nuevo disparo pasó por donde había estado su otro brazo. Antes de que pudiese alzarse, Loewemon ya estaba ante ella, con el escudo alzado y la lanza lista en las manos. Algo más segura, Kazemon volvió a ponerse en pie y buscó al clon de la oscuridad. Por desgracia, sus ojos se fijaron en otra figura.

—Estúpido guerrero oscuro… ¡Estás fastidiándolo todo! —protestó el hada negra.

—No pasa nada, BlackKazemon. No podrá protegerla de los siguientes disparos —dijo Lobomon.

—Esto es una broma —intentó decir Kazemon.

—Es un clon —le dijo Loewemon.

—¿Qué os pasa? —preguntó BlackKazemon —. ¿Es que le tenéis miedo? ¡Deberíais, niños tontos! —rió maníacamente —. Lobomon, querido, ¿puedes ocuparte de ese guerrero entrometido?

—Será un placer —respondió el otro. Oscuridad y viento sintieron cómo todo el vello de sus cuerpos se erizaba.

—Es un clon… un clon —intentaba convencerse Loewemon.

 

No muy lejos, el destello de las espadas láser de Lobomon llamó la atención de Yumi. La geisha estalló en rabia, provocando que sus golpes contra su clon fueran más fuertes y certeros, aunque la Yumi oscura parecía no inmutarse ni estar sufriendo mayores daños.

—¡Ulrich! ¡William! ¡Loewemon necesita vuestra ayuda! —gritó la geisha.

—¿Crees que puedo largarme así de fácil? —preguntó Ulrich.

—Yo me ocuparé de tu clon. Confía en mí —se adelantó Bijugamon.

—¡No puedo dejar a Dracomon enfrentándose a mí mismo! —exclamó William.

—¡Kyubimon, ve tú! —ordenó Yumi. La digimon se lanzó directa contra el clon, derribándolo y apartándolo de William —. ¡Ya estáis libres! ¡Id a ayudar!

 

Cuando ambos se voltearon para localizar a Loewemon, por poco soltaron sus espadas al ver el rival del guerrero de la oscuridad. Esquivaron varias peleas, inclusive la de las dos hadas, con clara ventaja para la oscura, y cruzaron sus espadas con los sables de Lobomon. El digimon, en cuanto les vio, les dedicó la más siniestra de las sonrisas que ambos recordaron ver jamás.

—¿Acaso mi hermano no es capaz de hacer nada él solo? —preguntó Lobomon.

—¿También habla? —se sorprendió Ulrich.

—Y más cosas —respondió divertido el de la luz.

—¡Deja de burlarte usando el aspecto de mi hermano, XANA! —gritó Loewemon, empujando al lobo con su escudo entre ambos —. Destruiré este clon y todos los que hagas de él… Y después, te destruiré a ti también… ¡No dejaré ni un dato de ti!

—Eso es, hermano, déjate llevar por la ira y la destrucción —dijo Lobomon, sus espadas listas para golpear —. Vuélvete loco de rabia…

—No le sigas el juego a este clon, Loewemon —advirtió Ulrich, reteniendo con sus dos espadas una de las armas del lobo.

—Céntrate o acabaremos muy mal —pidió William al otro lado.

—¡Ilusos! —la risa de BlackKazemon les llegó alta y clara. Ulrich alzó la vista para verla acercarse por la espalda de William —. ¿Sabéis? Me dais pena.

—Estúpida copia barata —murmuró Kazemon, caída en el suelo con bastantes cortes.

—¿Acaso aún no os habéis dado cuenta? —preguntó el hada oscura, viendo los inútiles intentos de Kazemon de volver a ponerse en pie.

—¿De lo pesados que sois los clones? —preguntó Ulrich —. Creía que los que hablabais seríais más entretenidos, pero sois incluso peores.

—Idiotas —rió Lobomon, librándose de los tres y apartándose varios pasos. BlackKazemon voló hasta quedar a su lado.

—Creo que están siendo demasiado molestos, querido. Digievoluciona y acaba con ellos de un golpe —señaló.

—Con mucho gusto —asintió Lobomon.

—No… no puede ser —susurró Ulrich mientras el digicódigo le envolvía.

—¡¿Cómo puede hacer eso?! —preguntó William.

—Porque no estáis enfrentándoos a un clon. ¡Es el auténtico guerrero de la luz! —exclamó alzando los brazos BlackKazemon mientras KendoGarurumon aparecía en el lugar.

—No… Imposible —susurró Kazemon, viendo cómo la bestia de la luz aullaba y se preparaba para golpear a los otros tres.

—¿Hermano? —intentó llamar Loewemon —. ¿Por qué…? ¿Cómo ha ocurrido esto?

—Da igual lo que intentes, no te hará caso —sonrió BlackKazemon antes de dirigir su mirada al hada tirada en el suelo —. ¿Qué te parece? Vais a ser eliminados por alguien que conocéis y queréis… ¡Y cómo lo voy a disfrutar!

 

Prácticamente todos en el lugar habían dejado de atacar. Aelita, que tenía un campo de energía entre las manos, pasaba la mirada de la bestia de la luz a su clon, detenido en el aire con la vista en ella pero sin atacar. A su alrededor, el resto de clones también habían dejado de atacar a sus muy sorprendidos rivales, aunque sus vistas no se apartaban de ellos. La única cuya mirada seguía la de todos era la de BlackRanamon.

—¡Digievolucionad! —gritó Agunimon, olvidándose por completo de su clon y lanzándose envuelto en un cúmulo de datos contra KendoGarurumon.

—Muy lento —se burló la bestia blanca, esquivando a BurninGreymon con facilidad y arrastrando consigo al hada oscura —. Mantente apartada; esto será peligroso.

—No hace falta que me lo digas dos veces —rió antes de darle un beso que aún erizó más a Loewemon y a Kazemon.

 

La superioridad de KendoGarurumon fue evidente cuando siete bestias se lanzaron contra él con todo lo que tenían y absolutamente nada le dio. Él, en cambio, sí logró encajar varios golpes en algunos de ellos.

—¿Eso es todo? —preguntó BlackKazemon, cómodamente sentada en un tronco caído —. ¡Qué aburrido!

—Maldita sea… ¿Es que no vamos a poder hacer nada? —preguntó Mercurimon. El hecho de no poder atraer a la bestia de la luz a su interior le había obligado a retroceder de nuevo al cuerpo humano a la espera de ser capaz de aguantar cualquier ataque recibido.

—¡Hay que marchar! —decidió Jeremy.

—¿Retirarnos? —preguntó Odd —. ¡Imposible con él aquí!

—Si tan solo fuéramos más fuertes… —protestó Floramon.

—Si digievolucionáramos, podríamos ayudarles —se unió Labramon.

—Seríamos más fuertes —asintió Dracomon.

—¡Retirada! —repitió Jeremy —. ¡Por el amor del cielo, larguémonos de aquí!

—¿Creéis que podéis escapar así como así? —rió KendoGarurumon.

—¡Loewemon, tienes que luchar! —llamó Gigasmon.

—Vamos, ¡devuélvele la deuda de cuando él te salvó! —intentó incitarle Korikakumon.

—¡Kazemon, muévete! —gritó Calmaramon —. ¡Entre todos, podremos hacerlo!

 

Los dos guerreros siguieron donde estaban, Loewemon con la vista baja y Kazemon bocabajo en el suelo, hundida física y emocionalmente. BlackKazemon, a poca distancia, sonrió con malicia ante el golpe que su original había recibido.

—¡Láser solar!

—¡Esquivad todos! —ordenó BurninGreymon.

—¡Marchemos de aquí ya! —gritó Aelita. Su clon no se había movido, al igual que el resto de monstruos y digimons de tipo virus —. ¡Es nuestra oportunidad!

—Pero… —empezó MetalKabuterimon.

—¡Escapad como ratas cobardes! —rió el hada oscura —. Pero da igual cuánto corráis… ¡Os atraparemos a todos!

—Está bien. Vámonos —aceptó BurninGreymon —. ¡Desintegrador corona!

—¡Tinta ácida!

—¡Ciclón de hojas!

—¡Destructor de campo!

—Aprovechemos ahora —anunció Mercurimon, lanzándose hacia Kazemon y alzándola.

—Marchemos ahora que podemos —dijo Korikakumon cargando a Loewemon.

 

Todo lo rápidos que pudieron, el grupo entero se las ingenió para salir de allí. Algunos corriendo y otros aprovechando los guerreros en sus formas bestia para ser usados de transporte, lo que importaba para la gran mayoría era salir de allí antes que KendoGarurumon volviese a atacar. Las risas de BlackKazemon fueron lo último que oyeron de los enemigos.

 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola, chicos! Yo soy Lily, la loba del duo xD  
> Simplemente decir que esperamos que esta chifladura guste, cualquier duda o comentario, aqui estaremos!


End file.
